The Hidden Truth
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Austin, a boy with strict rich parents,volunteers at Castaway's Orphanage,without his parents knowledge, and runs into Allyson or Ally who has been at the orphanage her whole life with nothing of her past but a moon and star tattoo on her left shoulder. Will Austin help Ally find out about her past without his parents knowing? Is Ally's past something that should be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys as I promised here is my version of The Hidden Truth Auslly-fied. It took a little longer than I thought but I'm not going to let you guys wait any longer and if you see anything that looks like it should have been changed just let me know and I'll make sure to fix it. I'll try and update 2 chapters every week if not definitely one. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Sincerely,**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

**_Running inch by inch. The sound of leaves crunching and trees whooshing is all that can be heard except for the faint voice calling my name._**

**_"Ally"_**

**_Run. That's all that I can hear and that's all I can do even though my chest is a burning pit of fire and my oxygen is slowly decreasing by each step. Looking forward and not behind I can see that open light of freedom however the voice is getting closer and closer._**

**_"Ally don't run from me"_**

**_"We have to face this someday"_**

**_"You wanted to know now you do!"_**

**_"Ally!"_**

**_Until the voice can no longer be heard. Trees, trees and more trees are the only thing in my way except the little light of freedom seems to be getting farther and farther away from my grasp. No longer being able to breathe or feel my legs I look back. Instead of seeing the forest I once was in I see burning hazel. Two burning hazel eyes looking at me with such a fiery passion I collapse and for once I catch my breath._**

**_"Ally you can no longer run from me"_**

**_"Get away from me"_**

**_"Ally stop it!"_**

**_"I mean it get away from me!"_**

**_"Ally there is no time for your threats you need to get up"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Get up"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Ally get up!"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Get up!"_**

I sit up so quickly and see Michael another little orphan boy who lives here sitting on my bed looking at me shocked.

_"Did you have another dream?"_

_"Yes I did Michael but I'm okay now thank you"_

_"No problem it's time for breakfast also Mrs. Marie says we are going to meet someone new today?"_

_"Another orphan?"_

_"I don't know she didn't say but hurry I'm hungry!"_

Michael says while jumping off my bed and out the door. I slowly get out of bed and stretch. Tenth time this month the same dream. The same forest, same feeling and those same piercing hazel eyes staring at me however there is always a different ending. Yet there is always the same amount of questions. Why am I in a forest? Why am I running? What am I running from? Who is the owner of those two piercing hazel eyes? Walking towards my mirror I just think of how much easier this would be if I knew where I came from. If I knew who I was and if I knew anything about my past but I don't I'm a 17 almost 18 year old orphan who has been here since I was born. The only thing I know is I'm not like your average teen for example I was born with this star and moon tattoo on my left shoulder. No one knows who gave a baby a tattoo so we just assume I was born with it. Mrs. Marie has been nothing but sweet to me ever since I got here, and she treats me like I'm her own daughter since I was here since the beginning of her business of Castaway's Orphanage. She opened this orphanage because she knew what it was like to live alone and she didn't want anyone to go through what she had to. Mrs. Maries a strong woman, the strongest one I met; I just wish my mother were as strong as her. Strong enough to keep me no matter what problems she was having. My mother is not an easy topic for me to talk about even though I never met her. Sometimes I catch glimpses of her in my dreams that is when I'm not dreaming the same forest dream.

Looking at myself in the mirror I see this girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A girl who is average height and average weight. A girl who looks so put together yet she is so broken she can never be fixed. Not until she knows about her past and that's exactly what I plan on doing once I turn 18. I haven't talked to Mrs. Marie about it since she doesn't really like when we talk about our past. Like she always says, "Never dwell in the past but look forward to the future however don't forget about the present" I never understood what she meant by that and I don't think anyone ever will but I can't help but wonder about my past especially with these horridly vivid dreams.

_"Lost in thought once again I see"_

Turning around I am met with those piercing deep blue eyes that anyone would be intrigued by. Patricia DeLaRosa my 16-year-old best friend who has a dark and mysterious past yet she is the best friend I could ask for. I look over at her and see the smirk on her face. Slowly glancing down at her outfit I realize she is once again wearing all black except for her favorite bright green belt. Remembering I have yet to answer her question I smile.

_"Of course I am a lot is on my mind since I'll be turning 18 next week"_

_"Yea yea don't rub it in. Are you still planning on finding your mom?"_

She asks me and I nod. Trish, what I call Patricia, is the only one who knows my plans once I hit 18 and she thinks I should go for it but I shouldn't go alone. I asked her to come with me but she always shakes her head and tells me I need someone to protect me and she is younger than me and can't do that. She always tells me I should ask Jace since he is almost my age and is a guy who could protect me. He showed up about a year later of the orphanage first being open. Once we both hit around the ages of 6 and 5 we became best friends. However he likes me now. I know that and Trish knows that which is why she also wants him to go but I just don't feel the same way towards him. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but he is like my brother and I can't see me marrying my brother. I have thought about asking Jace to help me in my journey but he is sort of uptight and is under Mrs. Marie spell. He tells her anything and everything and to be honest I don't quite know if I am going to be telling her about my trip. She will obviously force me to stay and not bring it up again.

_"Are you going to ask Jace or are you going alone?"_

_"I think I'm going to go alone. It's what best. I don't know where my past will lead me and I don't know what I'll find. Dragging Jace into my unknown past is unfair to him."_

_"Yea I guess so. Well maybe you can find someone else to go with you?"_

_"Like who a stranger?"_

_"I mean I guess. It's better than no one and since he will be a stranger you won't feel bad dragging him into your past right?"_

_"Not likely I mean if you think about it who knows how long it will take to figure out my past. By the time we do we might become friends and then I would feel bad."_

_"Yea you're right but still I think you should take someone at least."_

_"I'll think about it. Thanks Trish for caring"_

_"Hey I always will. Now get dressed and come downstairs so we can eat breakfast. I hear she is making chocolate pancakes!"_

She squeals and leaves my room. That girl and her chocolate. I go over to my closet and just decided on a simple outfit of a red tank and some black jeans. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I quickly brush my teeth and head down the stairs. For this orphanage being open for almost 18 years there sure isn't a lot of kids. There are about 7 kids here. 3 boys and 4 girls. With me being the oldest we have Jace next who is 17 years old. He is a tall boy with sleek black hair who is actually quite shy until he gets to know you. He has been here for almost his whole life too. After him we have Dez who is 16 and has red hair and a a weird sense of style. Bright colors and suspenders are always present in his outfit however despite his bright clothes he is very isolated. I believe its because of his parents leaving him but he doesn't talk much. He has been here for 6 years now. Next is Trish she is 16 years old and has crazy curly black hair... She has only been here for a year. After her are the twins Jess and Kayla they are 12 years old and have only been here for three years. They have the biggest attitude but when you need them they will be there for you. That's how it is here we may have our separate problems but when it comes to each other we are there for everyone. We are a family a weird unrelated family and we got each other's back. Then we have Michael the little boy bright orange hair and the little brother of Dez, he is 7. He is the most energetic one out of all of us completely opposite from his brother. He has a small little crush on Trish, which I think is absolutely adorable. Last but not least is Jacob he is the youngest at 4 years old. He just got here. Since he is young and new he doesn't do much.

Arriving in the kitchen I see everyone except Dez, which is normal. He is probably in his room putting together some extraordinary outfit. As usual the twins are creepily eating at the exact same time with the same movement both death starring Michael who is shoving pancakes down his throat. Trish is sitting down slowly eating each of her pancakes. Jacobs coloring and Jace is setting up a plate of food.

_"Smells good Mrs. Marie"_

_"Thanks Allyson"_

I cringe but smile. I hate when people use my real name. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson well that's what it said on the piece of paper I came with. I prefer to be called Ally because Allyson sounds too I don't know beautiful and I don't see myself being as beautiful as the name, however I don't correct people if they call me Allyson. I think it's rude and that's the least thing I want to do. Jace and I make eye contact and he gives me a small smile.

_"Allyson would you like one or two pancakes"_

_"One please and a glass of orange juice"_

I tell her and she smiles putting a pancake on my plate and Jace handing me a glass of orange juice. I take it from them and smile and say thank you. While we all eat in silence with a couple of 'Stop it Michael' from the twins Mrs. Marie begins to talk.

_"Okay so you all know by now that we have someone for you guys to meet"_

_"Is it another orphan?"_

Michael says with his mouthful and the twins both chorus an 'ewwwwww' and Jacob just giggles. I see Jace trying to hold a laugh and Mrs. Marie is scolding him.

_"Don't talk with your mouth full"_

_"Sorry"_

_"As I was saying…. I have someone for you guys to meet and no he is not an orphan just someone who will be helping me out with paperwork and watching you guys."_

_"Great someone else to boss us around!"_

_"Kayla!"_

_"What it's the truth! Whatever"_

_"You guys stay put and I'll go get him"_

She says as she exits the kitchen. Him? So it's a guy probably some guy Mrs. Marie's age since she said he would help with paperwork. I wonder if he is nice. What if he isn't? What if he is a murderer? I honestly don't believe Mrs. Marie would hire a murderer but you may never know he could be really good at cleaning up his mess. We all start going off into little conversations about this new guy and how he will be but I don't join them instead I start to think about my plan. Now would be the perfect time to go ahead into Mrs. Marie's office and search for my papers or whatever I came with. Technically when I turn 18 she is allowed to give me my stuff but every time I mention it she tries to tell me that all I came with is a letter explaining my name and age. No number, no address, no hint of any whatsoever, however I have this 'magic power' I call it and I can tell when people are lying. It's just how you pay attention to someone really and I'm really observant.

Like take Mrs. Marie for example. When Mrs. Marie is lying she looks everywhere but you because she knows if she looks into your eyes she will obviously cave in and tell you. I've only called her out a couple times but every time she realizes I know that she is lying she tries to cover it up with 'You wouldn't understand' or 'You're too young'. Well I'm 18 now what's her excuse. I can leave this place and try to live on my own but where do I have to go. Sure I have a job at my local supermarket down the street and I did graduate from homeschooling not too long ago but I have no experience in the outside world. Be honest to yourself though who does? My conscious tells me and its right. When we get put into the real world we have nothing but ourselves to rely on and to fend for. Some have their families to catch them when they fall but what about those who don't?

Those like me?

_"Ally?"_

I hear someone call my name and I look up to see Jace looking at me confused.

_"Yeah? Did you want something?"_

_"No you just were blanking out. You have been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes Jace I'm fine just have a lot on my mind you know. Since I'm turning 18"_

This sounds exactly like my conversation earlier with Trish, whom I now notice is watching us. I look at her and expect her to look away however she doesn't. That's when I realize her eyes are on Jace, not Jace and I. I really got to ask her about that. This is not the first time I caught her staring at him. She stares at him a lot and I think expects no one notices but I do. I notice everything that goes on in this place. I realize that Jace is asking me something, so I try and figure out what he is saying.

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"Oh just what I'm going to do. If I'm going to stay here or go out into the outside world."_

_"If you leave are you going to find your parents?"_

_"According to me right now my parents are dead. I would love to know about my past though."_

_"What makes you think your parents are dead?"_

_"Why else haven't they come and got me?"_

I say silently and he also stays silent. Probably not knowing what to say to that. I don't blame him what I just said I have been dealing with for years. For a long time I believed my parents were out there alive and just trying to get their life under control before they came and got me. That's what happened to one boy. This orphan boy, who was not much older than Jace, was here for two years. His parents had dropped him off and we believed promised him they would come back soon. He would slowly lose hope until a couple came back to get him. They were believed to be his parents he didn't remember what they looked like, so he was happy that they had come back for him. I was young when it happened, but I also believed that is why Dez is like this. They were best friends. The boy didn't talk to anyone else but Dez and just like Dez now they stayed in his room together. However, when that boy embraced his parents it was such a breathtaking heartwarming moment. I always longed to have that reunion. Slowly though I began to lose hope and the only thing to keep me from losing my mind and not think that my parents didn't want me was to tell myself they were dead. Who else could stay away from their child for almost 18 years?

Lost in thought I almost didn't notice Jace going to sit down next to Michael and Dez coming to sit next to me. Dez is not a very talkative person but yet the only person he really talks to is me. Even if it's just a small hi or I like your hair it's more than what others hear out of him in months. I look over at him and give him a smile. He returns with a small sad one that doesn't reach to his eyes. I decided to try and have a conversation with him.

_"You excited to see who Mrs. Marie has brought in?"_

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Another person to look at me like I'm some psycho"_

_"You don't know that"_

_"Yea I do. Everyone here does it. Except you."_

_"Is that why you talk to me?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Oh"_

Is all I say and that's it for our conversation? That is the longest one we have had since I met him. So that is why he doesn't talk to anybody because everyone looks at him like he is psychotic. I get why when Dez first came here he was kicking and screaming for his parents to come back and he threw a vase almost hitting Mrs. Marie. Those who weren't here to witness it still know about it, but they don't fully understand it. I know he isn't crazy he was just hurt I saw the pain in his eyes when he threw the vase. Dez is the sweetest person once you get to know him but people won't see past his incident.

_"Can she just bring this guy in so I can go back to my room?"_

Dez whines and as if she heard him Mrs. Marie comes back into the kitchen with no one. We all look at her confused and she just smiles at us and tells us he is just putting his bags in his room. For someone who isn't an orphan he sure sounds like one. He just randomly comes and next thing you know he has a room. We all are starting to get impatient so I just drink my orange juice to keep me occupied. Looking down at the drink in my hand I can see each little pieces of pulp floating around in my cup. It's actually quite entertaining until I hear a male's voice.

_"Sorry I kept you waiting I couldn't find my room"_

He says and I hear Trish gaps and Kayla make a comment about him being hot. I decided to look up for myself. Once I look up our eyes meet and everything feels in slow motion. My glass slowly falling to the floor and my head feeling light headed. Next thing you know I hear the crash of my glass and everyone's eyes fall on me. I can' feel anything and can't think straight. The room is spinning and I don't feel so good. When I'm finally able to feel something it's me falling just like my glass did a few seconds ago except I don't meet the same fate instead I fall into the arms of who made me feel like this.

The owner of the two burning hazel eyes.

* * *

**This is basically the same as the first chapter from before, but it would be nice for reviews.**

**I hope you guys will end up liking this story! **

**Thanks for waiting and all your support! **

**I love you guys! **

**Happy New Year! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Here is Chapter 2! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

Look away. I need to look away, but I can't. Those eyes are pouring into my soul and taking control of everything. They can't be the same eyes in my dream can they? I notice he is looking at me with an emotion I can't read right now because I'm too freaked out.

"Allyson! Are you okay?"

Mrs. Marie yells and that's when the owner of those eyes looks up and helps me to stand. When he looks away and I'm finally on my feet I feel myself slowly coming back into control of my body. I look around at everybody who looks scared and nervous. All I did was fall why is everybody so freaked out? I mean yeah it was kind of weird that I almost fainted when I met the guy, but still it's not something to freak out over. I look over and make eye contact with the one person who doesn't look worried. Nope instead she has a smirk on her face and I know what she is thinking. I keep looking at Trish who is mouthing 'Answer her question'. Oh yeah. I move my hand to my head and look at Mrs. Marie.

"I'm fine Mrs. Marie. Just felt a little light headed that's all. Nothing to be worried about."

"Well that's good. It is a good thing Mr. Moon was there to catch you"

"Yea it was Thanks Mr. Moon"

"No problem and Call me Austin"

He says and puts his hand out for me to shake it. I do and take this opportunity to take in his appearance. He has shaggy blondish hair. His face is nicely chiseled to perfection. He has the most gorgeous smile that would have any girl melt in a heartbeat. Trust me I know. If he wasn't holding my hand right now I would probably go weak in the knees just looking at him. The comment Kayla made earlier about him being hot was not anywhere near close. This guy is perfection. The only thing that is ruining it for me is those Hazel eyes. Of course there is no telling if he is the guy in my dream that I'm running from, but what if it is? That's brings so many questions to my head. If he is the guy in my dreams, why am I running from him? Should I be scared that he is here? Should I be shaking his hand? That's when I realized that we have been shaking hands for longer than normal people should. I quickly let go of his hand and smile. He must have been deep in thought too because when I removed my hand he shook his head in confusion. Then turned to Mrs. Marie.

"Thanks so much for letting me help you out and for letting me stay it won't be long I promise just until I get my own place."

Oh so he must be 18 and just moved out and is looking for a place and job, but why here? He is volunteering right? Volunteers don't get paid last I checked, so how is he going to get a place with no money?

"Nonsense dear stay as long as you please besides I could use the help around here. Not that Allyson is a big enough help it's just nice to have another set of helping hands."

"Allyson?"

He questions and I forgot I never introduced myself to him. I mean he caught me from falling into my glass shards on the floor. I'm pretty sure Dez would have caught me though. Speaking of Dez where did he go? Man he is quick and quiet. I look over to Mrs. Marie and Austin and smiled.

"Yea that's me"

I tell him and he turns around and smiles.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise and thanks again for catching me"

"Anytime Allyson. Now if you guys will excuse me I will be heading to my room for the night. If that is okay?"

"That is fine sweetie. We will start working tomorrow"

She tells him and he nods heading towards the stairs. Watching him slowly walk up the stairs I try and remember his body structure, face and voice just in case he is in my dream tonight. When he is completely out of sight I turn to see Mrs. Marie staring at me with a huge smile on her face. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Mrs. Marie are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You like him don't you?"

"Who Austin? No I just met him. I mean he seems like a nice guy, but I don't like him like that."

"Haven't you heard of Love at First Sight?"

"I have and I don't believe in that."

"Why not?"

"You can't love someone you don't know."

"I loved you when I first saw you"

"That's different and besides you didn't know me anyway"

"Yea but the more I got to know you the more I loved you like my own daughter. You see love at first sight is real but doesn't mean you have to act upon it right away. Getting to know someone will just help fill that passion till soon you're head over heels in love"

"I don't even know why we are having this conversation I don't like him"

"Okay help me clean this mess please"

She asks and I nod. We both start cleaning the kitchen and just talking about what is planned for tomorrow. Since I have to work tomorrow she tells me to give my chore list to another orphan. I know none of the orphans will do it well except Jace he probably would. I told Mrs. Marie that I would just do it when I get back but she shakes her head and tells me I'm showing Austin around town. Me showing Austin around town? What is he not from here or something? There isn't much to show him anyway since this is such a small town, but Mrs. Marie has her mind set and she wants me to do it. I nod at her telling her I will give my chores to Jace and go ask Austin if he would like to go to town with me tomorrow. She smiles at me and finishes wiping the floor of my orange juice. I smile back and head towards the stairs.

Looking around the place I see pictures of all of us and think about how much we are like a family. One strange, disconnected, screwed up family, but still a family at best. Mrs. Marie does her best at taking care of us and I know she is getting older and much more tired, which kind of makes me feel bad that I'm doing what I am doing, but I don't have a choice. I need to know about my past so I can move on. Slowly making my way up the stairs my head starts to hurt again and I'm feeling light headed. Reaching the top of the stairs I feel winded and my legs are shaking to the point where I know I'm going to collapse. Just like not too long ago I feel myself fall and land in someone's arms this time it's not the owner of the piercing Hazel eyes nope.

It's Jace.

"Hey Ally are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine just felt a little light-headed that's all."

"I think you should rest"

"Yea me too. Oh and tomorrow I have to work, so do you think you can do my chores?"

"Why don't you do them when you get home like you always do?"

"Because Mrs. Marie is making me take Austin out in town tomorrow after work."

"Austin?"

"The new guy"

"Oh his name is Austin?"

"Yea it is"

"Oh cool….um yeah I will do your chores for you this time"

"Thanks Jace I knew I could count on you"

"You always can. Now the question is can I count on you?"

He says jokingly and I nod. He smiles and then tells me he is going out for his daily run. I tell him to have fun and he says he will. I don't understand that though running is awful like dreadful I don't know why people do it for fun, but I guess they do. Once we have parted ways I go over to the guest room, which is across the way from my room. Slowly lifting my hand I get ready to knock, but I just can't bring myself to do so. What if he is sleeping? Or worse what if he is changing? I'll just wait for him to come out. Before I can bring my hand down the door opens and Austin walks out. Not noticing me, therefore he bumps into me knocking me completely over. This time he doesn't catch me in time and I fall on my butt. He looks down at me with wide eyes and helps me up quickly while murmuring apologies. Waving my hand I tell him I'm fine and he double checks before nodding.

"What were you doing outside my door anyway?"

"Oh yeah. Mrs. Marie wanted me to ask you if you would like to join me after work in going out to town."

"Tomorrow? What time do you get off work?"

"I get off at two"

"Two? Yeah that sounds fun. Sure I'm in."

"Okay good well I'm off to my room I'll see you at dinner"

"See you at dinner!"

He tells me and I head to my room. Opening the door he calls my name again.

"Allyson!"

I feel myself cringe I hope it wasn't noticeable, but like most of the time I am wrong.

"Yes?"

"Do you not like your name? I saw you cringe."

"It's not that. I just…well kind of...I go by Ally"

"Ally huh? Why didn't you correct me or Mrs. Marie then?"

"I don't like to be rude. It's fine"

"Okay well can I call you Ally?"

"Of course you can"

"Okay cool"

We both just stand there and look at each other once again. Trying to figure the other one out. He is a lot taller than I thought when he was holding me. He would actually have quite the intimidating look if it weren't for his clothes. He is wearing a nice blue button up shirt and a black vest over it with some white jeans. He must be rich because the watch on his left wrist looks pretty expensive. Then I realized he called my name for a reason.

"Did you need something?"

"What?"

"Well you called my name before were you going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah where are your towels I was going to shower and change into something more comfortable for dinner"

"Oh they should be in the closet in your bathroom if there isn't any in there. That door right there holds some I believe."

"Oh okay Thanks Allyso-Ally"

"You're welcome"

I tell him with a nod and go in my room. Falling on my bed I feel completely exhausted and it's only what? I look up at my clock and the red digits are flashing in my face like a siren. It's 12:00. Noon dinner isn't until 5, so what can I do until then. Well I do feel exhausted maybe just a quick nap. I lay my head on my pillow for just a second I can feel myself relax and slip into dream world.

**I wake up feeling refreshed. Wow no bad dream that's a first? Glancing towards my right I see my clock showing 12:00 am! I slept through dinner why didn't anyone wake me up. Getting out of bed I quickly open the door to find complete silence. Left then right. No one is out of their room everyone's door is closed. I decided to go over to Trish's room and see if she is awake. Tiptoeing is not my strongest ability, so I wasn't surprised when I kept bumping into things making all kinds of noise. Finally reaching Trish's room I knock on her door. **

**"Trish? Trish? Are you awake?" **

**No answer. Hmmm? I slowly push open her door which is unlocked Mrs. Marie tells us all to lock our doors at night and then she comes and double checks. Weird. I make my way into her room. Her room looks so creepy in the dark since she begged Mrs. Marie to paint her walls black. I know what you are all thinking. No Adrianne is not a Goth She just loves the color black like a lot. Anyway, her room is pitch black and I can't see a thing. Step by step I inch closer in her room however I find myself tripping over something hard. Falling I made a loud noise and prayed I didn't wake anyone up. I look up at Adrianne's bed and see no one is there. Her bed is still perfectly made. Wait what? I leave her room closing the door on my way out and head towards Mrs. Marie's room. Empty. Just like everyone else's I checked on the way to her bedroom. Where is everybody? **

**"Ally" **

**What? Who is there? Who called my name? Spinning around to see if anyone was there and no one absolutely no one was there. This is just too freaking weird. Making my way back towards my room I hear the voice call my name again. **

**"Hello is anyone here? Mrs. Marie? Jace? Trish? Austin? Anyone?" **

**Nope. Nothing. No one answers me and for once I'm actually really scared. **

**"Ally come find me" **

**"Where? Where are you?" **

**"Follow the light" **

**Light what light? I turn towards the stairs and see a bright light. Oh that light. I slowly follow it down the stairs and silently curse myself for not putting on socks. The hardwood floor in the orphanage can get really cold really fast. Following the light in complete silence I finally start to question my sanity. Should I be following this light? For all I know this could be someone who snuck into our house and kidnapped everyone and now they are leading me to my death. Immediately I stop at that thought. **

**"Ally follow the light" **

**"First answer my question who are you?" **

**"All your answers will be received as long as you follow the gleam" **

**We are rhyming now? Okay I know I'm not being led to my death, so I continue to follow the gleam of light. This walk feels forever and unknown even though I know exactly where I am. I just don't know where I am headed. We pass the kitchen, then the living room and then the light disappears into a door. Should I go in? I look up and see on the door in bold letters. Mrs. Marie's office. Why would the light lead me there? Instead of questioning it I open the surprisingly unlocked door. She never wants us to go in here so she always keeps the door locked. Shaking the thought out of my head I see the light hovering over one of her many drawers in this room. I go closer to it and the light disappears. This must be where my answers lie. I open the drawer and inside are many things. A necklace just like my tattoo on my shoulder. Lifting it up I see it's an exact replica of my tattoo. Strange. This must be what I came with. 'All answers will be received as long as you follow the gleam' I say to myself. That little ball of light lead me to my past the answers of my past are now in reaching distance. I look through the drawer. **

**A baby blanket **

**It is a bright pink and has my name sewn into it. Examining the blanket I realize a few things. One it was the blanket I was wrapped in when I was brought her. Two it has a certain scent to it. My mother's whatever perfume she was wearing stayed on the blanket. I inhale the scent and it puts me at ease. The third thing I notice is a small drop of red liquid at the corner of my blanket. Is that blood? It's can't be can it? I shake it off and put the blanket down to the side and kept looking. **

**A small doll. **

**The doll has gorgeous long auburn hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I look at the outfit the doll is wearing and notice it's wearing a long red and black gown. I inspect the doll closely and realize it's supposed to be me. The doll is a small version of me. I put that down quickly because it's kind of creepy. Like one of those voodoo dolls you see on those witches movies. **

**An envelope**

**The envelope that sits there is the last thing in here. I really didn't come with a lot did I? I grab the envelope and drag my fingers across it. Feeling the sharp edges of the corners and the smooth yet rough texture of the envelope itself. On the front of the envelope it's my name in black cursive ink. Allyson Marie Dawson. I turn the envelope over and see it was once sealed with a red coin shaped stamp. I try and keep it close to see what was written on the stamp. **

**Morgan le Fay **

**What does that mean? I'll have to search it later. I open the envelope and grab the letter noticing it is really long. Better start reading before someone finds out I'm in here. **

**To whom it may concern, **

**In this basket is my pride and joy. My only child Allyson Marie Dawson. I advise that you will take great care of her for she is not safe in our homeland. **

**Homeland? So I'm not from Miami. Why didn't she just say city? Anyway I skim it to see the first half is just explaining me when I was born and my exact age at the moment. Also how much she trusts whoever found me to take great care of me. I kept skimming when something caught my eye. **

**Cum Luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18**

**"Ally?" **

**I turn around to see who caught me in the act but no one is there. Turning back towards the letter but it's gone. Everything I just took out and looked at is gone. It like disappeared. What happened? **

**"Ally?" **

**Next thing I know I'm back in my room lying down on my bed. My eyes feeling really heavy and slowly starting to drip. **

**"Ally" **

**I slowly start to fall asleep to the sweet soothing voice calling my name. When finally I'm in a slumber. **

**"Ally wake up" **

I shoot awake and see Austin looking at me. Confused I look around my room to see nothing has changed. Looking towards my clock it flashes 5:00pm. Wasn't it just midnight or did I sleep through the day. Austin notices my confusion.

"Mrs. Marie sent me up here to get you since you weren't at the dinner table and she said you are normally the first one there. Is everything okay?"

No absolutely not. What just happened? Was that all a dream? Did I see into my future or something? I really wish I could ask him all these questions but I can't. Instead of telling him any of this I find myself nodding.

"Yea everything is fine. Just had a nap that I really needed, but it came with a dream that weirded me out a bit."

"Want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me"

He says with a smirk that I have to admit makes him quite attractive. I open my mouth getting ready to release a comeback but Mrs. Marie interrupted us.

"Austin, Allyson is everything okay?"

I cringe at my name and Austin just laughs. He yells back everything is fine and tells me to fix my hair and he will see me at dinner. I smile and nod at him getting up to fix my hair. Cum Luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18 that saying keeps spinning around and around in my head. I don't speak Latin so I don't know what that means and also I don't understand what is meant when it said I'm in great danger. From what or who? And what is going to happen to me when I turn 18?

"Allyson!"

"Coming!"

I don't know what it means, but I'm going to find out and there is only one way to do that. I have to sneak into Mrs. Marie's office.

Tonight.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Do you like it so far?**

**I know its pretty slow and it will be for a little as you get to know the characters a little moree and some back story on some of ****them. Any way stay tuned for it will get better the deeper you go in. **

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**The next two chapters will be poster on Wednesday January 6th, 2016! **

**Thanks for your support!**

**Love you!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys here is the next two chapters of The Hidden Truth just like I promised! I hope you enjoy! **

**Just wanted to answer some reviews that I missed when I was gone. **

**Guest: Well here you go another update! Thanks for reading. XOXO**

**Ross's Juliet: Of course I will continue it! I felt terrible leaving you guys just sitting there like that forever wondering whats going to happen and now you will be able to know. Granted we are starting over but some chapters are different from thee ones before, but we will be back there again soon! I'm so glad you really love it! Thanks so much for reading! XOXO**

**Raervt85: I did and just for you. You were the only one who told me what they really wanted and you were the one that pushed me to go back in my story and edit everything and update for you guys! Thank you so much! XOXO **

**Guest: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read! XOXO**

**Guest: Why thank you sos much! Wow you don't understand how much it made my day when I read this review. TO be able to get you so addicted that you would continue to read a story that before you probably wouldn't even look at was such an amazing feeling and I thank you so much for that! Thank you so much and I'm glad you love it! XOXO **

**Okay so that is all of them and I'm glad a lot of you are really starting to like this story! I hope that you all will continue liking it and telling me what you like and don't like! I love to hear it all so don't be afraid to say what you think and feel. **

**As you guys know this is edited from my actually story to fit an Auslly version, but if you guys see anything that doesn't make sense or some names you don't recognize please let me know for I may have missed a few. after a while of rereading a story and trying to edit it can get pretty hurting on the eyes so sometimes I'll miss things and I would love for you guy to let me know. **

**Thank you all again for your support and for reading my stories! **

**I love you all! **

**enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

Dinner is extremely quiet. As if no one wants to speak because they are afraid to say the wrong thing. All you can hear are the scraping of forks on plates and the slurps of drinks. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Jace watching my every move and Trish watching his. This is too awkward and it's all because of the new guy. I guess I have to be the bigger person and speak up first. Taking a deep breath I just start talking.

_"So Austin...what made you want to volunteer here?"_

_"Oh well you see I'm a very big believer of fate and destiny and you know strange feelings when certain things happen. That type of stuff, and while I was looking for places this one came up and I had a sort of heart pulling feeling that I was meant to come here. Something wanted me to come here so I believe my destiny has something to do with here. Also I love to help people."_

Hmmmm that's very interesting. He believes in fate and destiny. Maybe he can help me? No I don't know him I will not drag him into my crazy jumbled up life. Wait? Isn't that what I want to not know the person I bring with me on this trip? Maybe he can be the one. Maybe that's his destiny! To help me find my past. I'll slowly start bringing him in. That wont work since my birthday is tomorrow. I'm going to have to be quick like ripping a Band-Aid off. I nod at him so he doesn't think I ignored him. Then there is the silence this is too weird. Mrs. Marie broke the silence this time.

_"So Allyson where do you plan on taking Austin tomorrow?"_

_"Um I don't know maybe just into the market. Everything is there and maybe we can do some shopping."_

_"That sounds lovely"_

She says and I nod. We all finish one by one. Since I'm not doing my chores tomorrow I decided to do dishes. Scrubbing the dishes till my nails are weak and frail I feel someone's hand on my arm. Which in return startles me and I drop the cup I was cleaning. Luckily it was plastic this time. I turn around to glare at the person when I see its Dez my face softens. What does he want? He looks sad.

_"Hey Dez what's up?"_

_"Sorry for scaring you. I was just wondering when you're done if you can come into my room?"_

His room? I've never been in his room. Well invited to his room. I have been in it when I do laundry to put his clothes on his bed. I look at him trying to hide the confusion and I think I'm doing pretty well. I give him a smile.

_"Of course I'll be right up"_

I tell him and he gives me a small smile and goes up stairs. I finish what is left of the dishes and head towards Dez's room. Passing the hallway I hear humming minding my own business I slightly glance to see Mrs. Marie locking up her office. She must be done for the night, which makes this easier for me. I see her put the key in the vase in the hallway. That's why she tells us to never touch it. I always thought it was because we could break it, but no it's because that's where she hides her office key. Things are starting to look up in my future. I continue walking towards Dez's room. When I get there the door is shut like always, so I knock. The door opens a few seconds later and I find myself sitting on his bed. It's silent at first just like dinner but then he speaks up.

_"I have a problem"_

_"Okay….what is it?"_

_"It's about a girl"_

_"Oh girl problems! I can help with that!"_

_"I know that's why I called you"_

He gives a small chuckle and I smirk.

_"No you called me because I'm the only one you talk to"_

_"That's true"_

He says with a smirk matching mine. I like this Dez one who actually shows emotion and interacts. One who is actually showing interest in someone.

_"Well what is your girl problem?"_

_"Well I don't know why but I like this girl."_

_"Okay that's natural"_

_"But I have never talked to her"_

_"Okay…do I know her?"_

_"Ummm yeah…"_

_"Okay….OO maybe we can get Trish in here! She can help she is good at relationship advice!"_

_"No! I mean no don't call her"_

_"Oh...I get it. You like Trish"_

_"Yea don't tell her please!"_

_"I won't but if you want my advice I would start talking to her and see where it goes from there"_

_"Okay but doesn't she think I'm a freak"_

_"No of course not! No one here thinks you're a freak"_

_"Kayla does…."_

_"Yea but Kayla thinks everyone is a freak"_

_I say and he laughs and nods._

_"Okay I'll try and talk to her"_

_"Good. Is that all?"_

_"Yea"_

He says and I nod standing up to leave. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a notebook that says sketches. I wonder if that's his clothing sketches.

_"Hey Dez?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Are those your clothing sketches?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Maybe one day you can show me?"_

_"Yea sure I guess."_

_"Also I think you should show Trish she loves fashion that could be a conversation starter"_

_"Okay I will do that! Thanks Ally."_

_"You're welcome!"_

I say and close his door. That is so cute I didn't know he liked anyone little own Trish. They would actually be a cute couple! I'm so setting that up before I leave. Heading towards my room I look in Trish's room to see what she is doing. I see her laying there throwing a ball up in the air. She must be bored. Maybe I can start my set-up now.

_"Hey Trish what are you doing?"_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

She screams and I laugh. I must have scared her because she ended up dropping the ball on her face. I can feel my stomach turning and starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

_"What the heck Ally! Couldn't you knock!"?_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"_

_"Yea yea yea sure you didn't. What did you want anyway?"_

_"Nothing just to say hi!"_

_"Are you freaking serious? You scare me half to death to say hi? Get out!"_

She says while throwing her pillow at me and I just chuckle and shut her door turning sharply. Just taking one step forward I have already bumped into someone. Great going Ally.

_"Hey Ally!_

_"Oh hey Austin!"_

_"Where you headed?"_

_"Oh you know just to get some sleep really tired what about you"_

I say while looking down to see he has a towel in his hand. Oh a shower. I look back up to him and smile.

_"Just to shower then off to bed"_

_"O sounds good well goodnight!"_

_"Goodnight!"_

Traveling down the rest of the hallway and then into my room where I wait. . I decided while waiting I would check my email. Moving from my bed to my computer I log in. Email after email pops up and I find myself clicking them all. Junk, junk, junk, and more junk. I click through each one bringing them each to the Trash till one of them catches my eyes.

_From: Unknown_

_Subject: Stop while you're ahead_

Who is that? Their subject makes no sense 'Stop While you're ahead'? Ahead of what? I click on it and it opens there is a small message and then a link at the bottom. I read it out loud.

_From: Unknown_

_Subject: Stop while you're ahead_

_Allyson….Allyson….Allyson….Silly silly girl. You don't understand what you're getting yourself into. I'm stronger than you will ever be. New born or not you will never be as great as me! So stop looking while you can. However, if you continue to look and push forward then read and read carefully…you will die end of story!_

Okay that scared me a little. What are they talking about? It's probably some kind of sick twisted joke. I'm not much liked at my school, but really this is just too far. I delete the email and log out of my account. Looking at the clock I see that it's late but not late enough. I try and think back to my dream and see what is in there that I can use. I think and think and then I remember on the letter it said Morgan le Fay. I decided to do that and search the Internet to see if anything came up. Typing it in a lot of things come up. The first thing was the Wikipedia on the name. I decided to click it and read. Morgan Le Fay also known as Morgan le Faye, Morgane, Morgaine, Morgana. Morgana as in Ursula's sea witch of a sister from Little Mermaid 2? I continue to read. It goes on to say how she is a powerful sorceress and appeared to be originally a supernatural being weird. I kept reading and got really interested. After reading the whole article I was confused. Why would the letter or envelope have that on it? Did it belong to her? That wouldn't make sense she was known about in the 1800s there is no way she is still alive and the envelope looks too new. I go back to Google and click on the second link. It brings me to the website of a store in Montana.

Looking through each of their merchandise I see it's like a craft place but like very creepy crafts. I wouldn't go so far to say witchcraft because it's not. I've seen a witchcraft store and their website does not look like this. Searching through the merchandise I find it. The envelope! They sell them there. This is a big key to finding my past. I keep looking until I find the address at the bottom of the page. I decided to take down the address. This will be the first place I go to on my journey to find my past. I decide to look through picture of Morgana to see what she or what she did look like. I mostly get pictures of the comic Morgana but then I get some of what she looked like. When you look at it closely she kind of looks like someone I know or have definitely seen before. Maybe in a dream? I keep looking until someone's voice distracts me.

_"I didn't know you were into witch craft?"_

I turn around to come face to face with Austin. I quickly exit the page and turn to face him. He looks at me with amusement in his eyes. Quickly standing and moving to my bed I answer him.

_"I didn't know you were so freaking nosy and I'm not into witch craft!"_

_"Then why were you just looking at a witchcraft store?"_

_"I wasn't it wasn't a witchcraft store and I accidentally clicked on an ad that brought me there!"_

_"Oh okay"_

_"What are you doing in my room anyway!"_

_"Oh I was just going to ask you about tomorrow"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Isn't it your birthday?"_

_"How did you?"_

Before I can finish my sentence he points over my shoulder. I turn to look and see that in the hallway is our big calendar that marks special dates and who does chores that day. I look at tomorrow's date indeed it does say 'Allyson's 18 birthday' on it. I look over at Austin and shrug.

_"Yea what about it?"_

_"Well why are you showing me around town if it's your birthday?"_

_"Because Mrs. Marie told me too and it's probably her way of getting me out the house to plan her 'surprise' birthday party"_

I tell him while putting quotations mark over 'surprise' since they never are surprises if she does them every year. Austin just sits there on my bed and chuckles. I look at him with suspicion then look at the clock. It's midnight I should be sneaking into Mrs. Marie's office by now but I can't with Austin awake. He follows my gaze to the clock and smiles while walking towards me. He is now standing right in front of me with a huge smile on his face. Raising my eyebrows at him he just laughs.

_"What?"_

_"Let me just say it is my honor Ms. Dawson to be the first to wish you a happy 18th birthday"_

Austin tells me while doing a little bow and kissing my hand. I pull it away and look at him grossed out.

_"Thanks but that was not necessary."_

He just chuckles and starts to exit my room, which makes me wonder what he, is still doing up this late. Its midnight he should be asleep.

_"Mr. Moon-"_

_"Austin…. don't call me Mr. Moon I'm your age that's just weird and too formal I don't like it."_

_"Okay sorry...Austin what are you still doing awake?"_

_"I could ask you the same question Ally"_

_"I had trouble sleeping what's yours?"_

_"I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. Now if you'll excuse me I'm quite tired. Goodnight Ally"_

_"Goodnight Austin."_

He nods and shuts my door. That was weird. Shaking my head and ignoring what just happened in here. I decided to give Austin an hour before he fell asleep, so with that I set my alarm to 1am and slipped into bed. Once that is done I turn around and sleep. My dreams are only filled with the questions storming around in my head and I find myself more confused when I wake up from my alarm. Turning off the annoying sound before it wakes someone else up. Getting out of bed slowly I grab some sweats to throw over my shorts and a sweater to put over my tank top. Finally ready I slowly make my way towards the door and turn the knob.

_Click!_

Peeking my head outside I see it is dead silent and everyone's door is closed. Great! I didn't wake anybody up and I don't have to worry about anyone catching me like I guess in my dream. I close my door behind me just in case someone wakes up they will see it's still shut and won't think anything different. Making my way downstairs I realize I forgot something important from my dream. Socks. The floor is freezing which makes absolutely no sense since it's the summer but step after step I'm finally in front of the office with the key in my hand. This time when I go to unlock it I succeed. I hear the oh so glorious click sound and the door slowly opens.

Just like my dream I see the many drawers some with all the kids names on it and most empty and unlabeled. I look around the room to see it is pretty messy and cluttered but at the same time pretty. Her office has beautiful flower arrangements and vases. Probably all the ones we get her for her birthday or mother's day. Scanning all the drawers I finally see the one that says Allyson Marie Dawson. It looks like it has been recently opened. Maybe Mrs. Marie was looking at it debating whether or not to give it to me. Oh no what if she is planning on giving it to me? What if she isn't though? But what if she is? Maybe I should just wait and see? No what if she never gives it to me and I don't have this opportunity again. I can't back out now, not when I'm so close.

Opening the door I feel like I'm reliving my dream. The blanket the doll and the letter are all there sitting in a nice stack. Wait where is the necklace? Oh well. Instantly I grabbed the letter and start reading. I skip the first part because once again it's just explaining me.

_**Cum Luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18**_

Okay this is where I was interrupted in my dream. I look around and see nothing has changed so I believe I will be able to finish this. I continue.

**_Cum Luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18. Not only will she be experiencing these weird symptoms they will also be after her. That's why I brought her here. This place is very secluded and cannot be detected by anything. Not even the most powerful people on this earth._**

Is she talking about our government? Is the government after me? Maybe I'm an illegal immigrant and that's why my parents had to give me up. They were caught but they wanted a greater life for me so they gave me up. That would explain why they haven't come and got me. They got deported back and now they are trying to earn their papers. Makes complete sense! I continue to read to see if there is anything else.

**_Life is full of uncertainties, one moment you are the queen of the world and the next moment you may amount to nothing, and will do anything to keep the people you love safe. So that is why I trust you with my dear dear sweet Allyson to keep her safe. Maybe one day she will be able to come back to me to her family, but until I know she is safe she may never know about us or they will find her. I will keep a close watch on her and your establishment but I will never see her until it's time. So promise me when she turns 18 you keep her even safer then you have all those years. Make sure she is happy and finds love. But mostly make sure you treat her as any normal kid, though she isn't normal. Let her do things that kids or teens or even young adults might want to do. Don't keep her from living life. Let her be herself and love her no less when she finds out who she is._**

**_My greatest pleasure,_**

**_M_**

**_Also if my dear Allyson is to be reading this right now, which she might be because I know how determined she will be to figure out her past I will tell you this._**

**_Dear Allyson,_**

**_My love, you are that sweet morning song that plays in my head every morning when I wake up, you are the dream that came true and I cannot begin to express in words how lucky I feel to of had you even if for such a short time. No matter what don't believe I didn't love you because I did. I love you with every inch of my shattered heart. Every Time you are feeling down don't take it out on Mrs. Marie for you are loved. If I could come back for you I would but I cannot. It is too dangerous for me to leave here but just remember. It is you whom I want to go back for and bring you home, it is you who makes me feel happy and complete, it is you who fills my heart with all the wonders and joys of the world. I love you. So today I make the promise to you that come high or hell waters you will always find me by your side. Not physically but spiritually. I will always look over you for I truly love you._**

**_With all love,_**

**_Mother_**

At the end of the letter I feel the once dry page is now soaked with tears. My mother does love me, but she had no choice but to give me up for I was in danger. But why? She never once explains what I'm in danger for she just says that I am. Why does she sound so mysterious? Why can't she just tell us what's going on? Who am I in danger from? But most importantly who am I? She said to let me be myself and to love me no less when I find out who I am. The immigrant idea is slowly slipping out of my grasps and in comes whole other questions. That's it I have to find her I have to figure out what's going on? What my past really is and who my mother is. I have to leave soon, but how? Mrs. Marie would never let me just leave especially since the letter told her to keep me close especially when I turn 18. How am I going to do it? My mother kept saying if she could come get me she would but it's too dangerous. She never said anything about me going to find her. That's what I'm going to do I just need help.

_"Ally? What are you doing in here?"_

Great! I have been caught. I'm glad that it wasn't Mrs. Marie since the person didn't call me Allyson but I'm terrified to find out if it's Jace because he will automatically tell and my life would be ruined. Putting the letter in my sweater pocket and closing the door I slowly turn around to see who caught me. My blue eyes meet those two burning hazel eyes I have come to know and I instantly relax.

_"Austin"_

_"Ally what are you doing in here?"_

_"I had to know."_

_"Had to know what?"_

He asks and I answer him by holding up the letter. He comes over to me and takes the letter reading it closely. When he finished he looks up confusion quickly flashes in his eyes, but just as quickly as it came it is gone. He slowly folds the letter and hands it back to me. Taking it and shoving it in my pocket I look back up at him.

_"You wanted to know well now you do"_

Flashback hits me as hard as a ton of bricks. His voice that line his eyes. Reminds me of my dream when he first came here. He is the answer. Him. I can't help but feel the smile break out.

_"Not exactly there are things I still don't understand and want to know"_

_"Well how are you going to do that?"_

_"I'm going to ask my mom."_

_"You know where she is?"_

_"No"_

_"Then how are you going to ask her?"_

_"I'm going to find her and I need to soon."_

_"But how?"_

_"I'm going to leave this shelter and find her"_

_"You can't do that can you?"_

_"I have to it's my only way. I'm 18 now I can legally leave and that's what I'm going to do."_

_"You're going alone?"_

I nod. The look of pure shock is written all over his face, and I can see his inward battle of whether or not to tell me I'm crazy and how this is a bad idea but he just stays silent. The way he asked me if I'm going alone sounded like he was worried. Of course he was worried I'm an 18-year-old girl who is planning on going who knows where to find a mother who left me. He is probably also thinking that I'm crazy by wanting to go find out about my past something I know nothing about something so mysterious it's dangerous.

_"I don't think you're crazy. I understand why you want to find your mother and to figure out your past, It's just…. Are you sure you want to go alone? The letter said you're in danger I really don't think you should go alone."_

Did I just say that out loud? I look over at Austin who nods at me. I just stare at him and shrug.

_"Well what else am I going to do?"_

Both of us sit in silence thinking. Then it hits me. An idea that has to work. I said I didn't want to take anyone I know because I don't know where my past will lead me but I don't want to take a complete stranger either. That's exactly our relationship right now. I smile and I decided to take this opportunity.

_"Austin?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

* * *

**_Ooooo what do you think Ally is going to ask Austin? _**

**_I hope you guys liked it and its going to start picking up after these next few chapters. _**

**_The next chapter is Ally taking Austin into town and getting to know him. Also its Ally' birthday! _**

**_What do you think is going to happen?_**

**_Review/Follow/Favorite_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Love you!_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys since I'm posting two chapters at a time I'll be answer all reviews on every odd chapter that way you get more of the story in a short amount of time. I'm not going to make you guys wait any more than you have too. If you want me to I can post two chapters everyday that will be more work for me but I don't mind, but you guys gotta work for it too! **

**If these two chapters get over ten reviews total I will post two chapters everyday if not I will continue to post them every three days. **

**It is up to ****you guys! **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

We just sit there in silence he hasn't answered me. To be honest I think he is afraid to answer me. I would be afraid to answer me if some girl just showed me that letter and dropped the bomb that she was leaving and now wanted to ask me a question I wouldn't know how to react either, but I need this. I clear my throat and that seemed to knock him out of whatever trance he was in. He just looks at me, but yet has still to say anything. It's scaring me. He opens his mouth just to close it. I debate whether or not to walk over to him, but I feel as if my legs are planted firmly on the ground. Finally, after an excruciating silence he answers.

_"If you are going to ask if I think you're crazy the answer is no"_

_"That wasn't what I was going to ask you but thanks"_

_"No Problem so what were you going to ask me"_

_"I was going to ask if you would come with me. To find my mother."_

_"Oh…. um"_

And cue that annoying silence again. This one doesn't last as long as the other one because he answers pretty quickly.

_"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"_

_"I have wanted this for a while know Austin. For 18 years of my life I believed my mom was dead but this letter tells me she is alive. I always had that little hope she was but it would slowly fade away. I have never been so sure of something but this I'm sure of. I'm going to find my mother. Now the question is: Am I going alone?"_

_"This is a lot to take in Ally I don't know anything about you I don't know if I can"_

_"Well we have that in common. I don't know anything about me either. Goodnight Austin."_

I tell him as I walk back towards my room. I'm so stupid! Asking him to come with me! Who in their right mind who go with someone they don't even know on a journey that no one knows the dangers of. Why would I ask him great it's probably awkward between us now! Oh and on top of all that I still have to take him into town later today.

_"Ally! Wait up!"_

Oh great what now? What did I do to deserve what is about to come. Oh yea that's right I asked him to accompany to find my so-called dead mother. I turn to face him and see he is standing in front of me. Well I assume he is standing in front of me because all I can see is his bright hazel eyes.

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you mean you don't know anything about you?"_

_"That's exactly what I mean. I know about as much as you do. That is why I want to go on this journey to find out who I am"_

_"But it's dangerous and you don't even know where to start."_

_"I know it's dangerous but if I have to go alone then I will, and that's where you're wrong Austin I do know where to start"_

_"Ally are you sure this is what you want to do?"_

_"I'm sure this is what I want to do Austin"_

_"Okay then"_

_"You'll come with me?"_

_"No…I'll think about it though…. I don't want you to go alone but I don't know if I want to go with you yet. I'll sleep on it and let you know tomorrow. We are still going around town yes?"_

_"Yea but I think I'm going to call in sick on my job I don't feel like working, so we can go at whenever time"_

_"Sounds good Goodnight Ally"_

_"Night Austin"_

I say and we part ways: Me into my room and him into his. He said he would think about it. Wow I did not expect that. After the silence he kept feeding me you would think that he already thought about it but I guess not. It doesn't matter I'll take what I can get and if that's just him saying he will think about it then so be it. Falling onto my bed I feel my brain shutting down for the night and my body following soon after. The next thing I know I'm in dreamland. This time my dream is actually blank. Nothing I don't dream about anything. Just a dark view in front of my eyes and to be honest it's the best sleep I've had ever.

A blaring beeping noise and the shine of the sun through my curtains is what I wake up too. I obviously forgot to shut off my alarm last night but I guess it's for the best since I have to call in sick anyway. Reluctantly getting out of bed I grab my phone and head to the closet to pick up my clothes. Dialing my jobs number I wait for someone to pick up. I'm hoping its Samantha since I'm actually associated with her and she is the only one that doesn't hate me. With my luck it is Sam who answers. Thank goodness. I let her know that I don't feel well so I won't be coming in. She lets me know that I didn't even have a shift today since it's my birthday. I tell her thanks and go to pick out my outfit. I decided on a regular shirt with the number 15 on the front and pinkish sleeves that cut off right above my elbows. Then I just grabbed my light ripped jeans and some gray tennis shoes. I lay my outfit out on my bed and head towards the shower.

Turning the knob all the way I can feel the heat make its course through the room creating the perfect amount of steam to fog up my mirror. Stripping my clothes and making my way into the shower I feel all my stress dissolve in the steam filled atmosphere. Scrubbing out all my problems and all my worries till where I can only focus on taking Austin out around town. I think I'll just take him to certain shops and then go to eat. There isn't much to be seen in Miami, well where I live anyway.

Getting out of the shower felling refreshed I quickly get dressed. Looking at my hair deciding that I don't want to do much with it, I just brush it out and put a beanie on over it. Satisfied with my look I grab my shoes and turn towards my door. Looking across from my stance I see Austin's door still closed. I wonder if he is awake yet. Let's take a look shall we. Walking forward I lightly knock on the door. No answer. Maybe if I knock a little harder, but I don't want to wake up the others who are still sleeping. Ignoring those thoughts I knock a little louder but not loud enough to wake the others. There is no answer but I hear shuffling in the room then the click of a lock letting me know he is opening the door. Taking a step back I wait for the door to open.

When it does I see a dressed Austin who is shaking his wet dirty brownish hair. He stops shaking his hair long enough to look at me and run his hand through his messy shag. He smiles a small smile as if to apologize for taking a while to answer the door. I give him a small smile back and inspect his outfit. Instead of his normal rich guy clothes that he was in when we met he is actually in what you would assume, as a normal teenager would be in. He is wearing a light blue shirt that hugs his upper body pretty nicely paired with a dark pair of jeans that has a rip right above his left knee. On top of that he has a leather jacket and has now placed a black beanie on top of his hair. Glancing behind him I see a pair of shoes with blue brown and cream on them. He has very nice style for a rich kid. I'm sure him and Dez would get along great if they actually talked to each other. Realizing I have been standing here just practically checking him out I say something.

_"Sorry for bothering you this early I just wanted to see if you were up and maybe we can get going before the others awake."_

_"It's no bother at all besides I heard your alarm so I was assuming you wanted to go this early."_

_"Oh no I just forgot to turn off my work alarm. I'm really sorry that I woke you up"_

_"Its fine don't worry about it! Shall we go?"_

He asks and I nod. Going back in his room to grab his shoes he follows right behind me downstairs. When we get to the last step I decide to go in the kitchen to see if Mrs. Marie was awake which she was. Walking into the kitchen must have startled her because I saw her visibly jump. She looks at me with a smile and then wraps me into a hug.

_"Happy 18th Birthday Allyson!"_

_"Thank You Mrs. Marie."_

_"You're welcome. What are you doing up so early? You don't have to work do you?"_

_"Oh no I was just going to take out Austin for our tour of the town."_

_"Okay well you two have fun and don't rush back okay!"_

_"Okay bye Mrs. Marie"_

_"Goodbye Allyson and Goodbye Austin!"_

I hear him go over to say goodbye as well, while I put on my shoes. Once I'm finished lacing them up I see a hand right in front of me. Looking up I see Austin holding his hand down with a smile on his face.

_"You ready to go Ally?"_

I nod and take his hand. He ends up pulling me up with ease as if I was just a feather that fell off of one of those old school hats. We both make our way out the door saying Goodbye to Mrs. Marie once more before she locks the door. I ask Austin if he would like to drive to the town and then walk around or to just walk. He looks around his surroundings there isn't much to see but a road and a couple of buildings. He then looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath telling me that it's a nice day and we should enjoy it. That is how we ended up here walking to town in silence. We have absolutely nothing to talk about. We don't know anything about each other. This brings me to think about what happened last night. He told me that he didn't know anything about me, which is probably a big reason to why he won't go with me to find my mother. I decided to start asking questions, so we can get to know each other better.

_"So Austin where are you from?"_

_"I'm from New York"_

Typical. He has that New York feel to him and his rich boy clothes when he first got here makes sense now too. If that's where he is from what is he doing all the way over here in Miami? Not even the nice part of Miami it's like the country small town part no one even knows about.

_"What brings you down here to Miami?"_

_"Well I needed more volunteer hours for my college application so I started searching and found Mrs. Maries ad and now I'm here"_

_"You came all the way to Miami from New York to volunteer here?"_

_"Yea"_

_"What do your parents think about that?'_

I see him visibly tense and automatically I know I pulled some strings. Based on the way his body just reacted, he and his parents must not get along. His hand immediately shoots up to the back of his neck and starts to rub and while he talks you can hear the stutter in his voice.

_"They think I'm touring colleges"_

_"So they don't know your volunteering? Don't they have to sign forms or something?"_

_"No they don't know and no they don't have to sign papers since I'm 18"_

_"Well since your 18 why not tell them? It's not like they can say you can't go. Well they can say it but you don't have to listen"_

_"My parents are difficult people to try and talk to."_

_"Why? If you don't mind me asking you?"_

_"It's just my parents don't believe in charity work"_

_"How come?"_

_"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you?"_

_"I'm just trying to get to know you."_

_"Well my parents are your typical rich snobs"_

_"You're rich?"_

He nods and I smirk. I knew it the way he dressed just screamed it, but he doesn't act like the rich people normally do. He is actually sweet and down to earth not uptight and rude like most rich kid sons are. We continue walking in silence when he started to ask me questions. They started out simple like my favorite color and stuff like that but I could see there is something else he wants to ask me but is scared. Instead of trying to push it out of him I just keep answering his cover up questions. Unless he is both interested in the pity stuff as well as whatever it is that's bothering him.

After a couple more favorite questions I couldn't take it anymore. I know he can't ask me about my past and stuff like that because well I don't know it, but this is getting annoying. I stop walking and he stops to look at me confused.

_"Why did you stop walking?"_

_"What do you really want to ask me Austin? I see there is something you are not bringing up what is it?"_

He looks at me with shock and I can feel his nervousness. Like it's running through me, every little emotion he is feeling I can feel it too. Weird. I give him that look as if I'm not going to move until he tells me. We stand there for a couple of minutes before he sighs in defeat.

_"Fine! Why do you scream?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"At night…sometimes you scream or just whenever your asleep"_

_"Maybe because I have nightmares"_

_"That's what I thought until you said my name in one of them and you said that saying that was in the letter already."_

_"Oh"_

_"What's going on?"_

Should I tell him? I mean he is debating whether or not to go on this trip with me so he does deserve to know. I take a deep breath.

_"Let's sit and talk okay?"_

He nods and leads me to a bench not too far from where we were standing. I sit down and he sits down next to me. Pretty close might I add. Turning to face him I begin.

_"I have been having these dreams. Most of the time it's the same dream over and over again, but it's not just like any other dream it's those really vivid dreams. They always end the same way me running and falling, some guy catching up to me and standing over me. I never get to see his face so I don't know who he is the only thing I ever see are his eyes. His piercing Hazel eyes that give me chills whenever I look in them. That's kind of why I fainted when you got here. You have the same eyes as the guy in my dream but when I look into yours I feel comfort and safety not the scary dangerous chills I get from the guy in my dream. Also when you came was the first time I had a future telling dream. I had to figure out what it meant and I did. I have a feeling all of these are connected with my past or something to do with my mother I don't know but I need to find out because these dreams are taking over. If I don't dream at all its better. I haven't had a normal dream for as long as I can remember. Austin finding my mom and learning about my past goes farther than you can understand. Yes I know it sounds stupid and dangerous me trying to find something or someone that might not exist but I have to know. It's the only way to make these dreams go away."_

_"Wow I didn't know that finding your mom was that important. Ally you keep a lot of feelings in and you hold a lot of secrets. Thanks for opening up to me."_

_"You're welcome. That's also why I asked you to come with. I know I barely know you and you barely know me but I need someone to go with. I don't know what lies ahead on this journey. I picked you because even though I barely know you, you're the only one I can trust to keep me safe."_

I don't even realize that I'm crying until I see Austin look at me and pull me into a hug. He starts whispering soothing words in my ear to help make me feel better. This is why I want him to go with me not only do I know I won't screw up his life with what my past may bring but I feel safe with him. In his arms right now is where I want to stay and never leave. Even though he has a tight grip on me I know he won't hurt me. We pull away and he wipes the last few tears that escape from my eyes.

_"I'll do it. I'll go with you."_

_"You will?"_

_"Yea I thought about it a lot last night. I think I would have went with you wither way because I rather have someone go with you then you by yourself, but then when you opened up to me and told me why. I had no choice I knew it was the right choice."_

_"Thank you so much Austin!"_

I tell him while pulling him into a hug. He returns it and we sit like that for a while.

_"I'm guessing since you snuck into Mrs. Marie's office that you don't want her to know am I right?"_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Okay so then what is our plan what are we going to tell her?"_

_"Well I was going to tell her that I was going college touring since I am 18 now and it makes the most sense"_

_"That could work. We will figure it out later before we tell her but right now I'm hungry and you are supposed to be showing me around."_

_"Oh yeah right lets go"_

We get up from the bench and start heading into town. Once we get to town we stop at a quick burger shop and get us something to eat then continue to walk around. I showed him all of my favorite places to shop and where I work. While at my job I saw Samantha I introduced her to Austin and instantly I can see she liked him. Well his appearance anyway. While those two flirted I went to go talk to my boss and tell him my plans for going college touring. He was very understanding and told me to take all the time I need and that the job will still be here when I'm back. I nod and go back over to Austin and Sam. Austin has this really bored look on his face while Sam is going on about something excitedly as you can tell with her arms flinging everywhere. I let out a small chuckle and Austin looks over at me making eye contact. Shaking my head at the cry for help glint in his eyes I walk over there and save him.

After telling Samantha we had to start heading back to the orphanage Austin told me he had to use the bathroom, so here I am sitting on a bench doing nothing but waiting for Austin. Dang how long does it take for guys to pee? I thought they were quicker than girls. After waiting for a minute Austin finally comes back and apologizes for taking forever. I let him know that it was okay and didn't really bother me, which was a complete lie but he didn't need to know that. We walk back having a complete conversation about how bored he was when Sam was telling the story about the new outfit she got for her pet Chihuahua. Letting out a few giggles every now and then Austin stops talking and looks at me. Staring back at him with confusion.

_"What?"_

_"You have a really cute giggle you know"_

_"Shut up"_

I say while shoving him a little. He shoves back but then tells me it's true. Shaking my head we finally get back to the orphanage. After only taking two steps in Mrs. Marie comes running to the door pushing both Austin and I to the stairs telling us to shower and put something nice on for my party. Looking at Mrs. Marie I see she is covered in flour obviously meaning she tried baking again or she just threw flour on herself to make it look like she actually baked. Either way I find myself laughing at the thought, which ends up in Austin looking at me weirdly. I tell him what I was thinking about and next thing I know he is laughing with me.

We both make it to our rooms and I turn to enter mine when I feel a hand grab my wrist. Turning around I see Austin looking at me and then at his hand then back at me.

_"Yes Austin?"_

_"I just want to let you know I had fun today."_

_"Surprisingly me too!"_

_"Thanks for opening up to me and letting me in"_

_"No problem. Maybe one day you'll do the same?"_

I tell him and I see him tense up but then relax and nod. I smile at him and we part ways to get ready. After my quick shower I look at all my dresses and decided on this black one that has a gold sparkly top and a black bow right under the bust. I paired it with some black strappy heels even though we aren't going anywhere and some gold bracelets. I decided to leave my hair down but added a gold headband to keep it out of my face. My makeup was light but noticeable. Looking in the mirror I nodded in approval before heading out. Just as I opened my door to head out so did Austin. We both stop to inspect each other's outfits and both smile.

He is wearing a grey button down shirt with some black dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows and his hair is sleeked back. He has on just some normal black dress shoes and a ring on his right middle finger. He looks good.

_"Well don't you look handsome?"_

_"Thanks and you look beautiful"_

_"Thank you. Shall we head down?"_

_"Yup"_

He lets me go first and tells me it's because he is a gentlemen, but also for safety if I happen to fall. I just shake my head at him and tell him his reasoning is stupid, but of course I miss the first step and almost fall. Luckily he was standing right behind me to where he was able to catch me.

_"What was that you said? This reasoning was stupid?"_

_"Shut-up!"_

I tell him which makes him chuckle all the way downstairs. Mrs. Marie surprises us and tells us we are going out for my party dinner since it's my 18th birthday. We all nod and hurry into the cars. Our car isn't big enough to fit all of us, so I ended up driving. In my car was Austin, Dez, Trish, and I. Trish and Dez were in the back while Austin was in the passenger seat. I hear Dez quietly complement Trish's outfit and I can see her blush through the window but replies with a small thank you and compliments him back. They are just too cute.

Dinner went as normal as any other dinner and now we are back at the house eating cake and exchange gifts. Jace got me a new iPod. I couldn't believe it he spent all his allowance on me. I hugged him and thanked him many times. Dez actually made me a dress it was simple but cute and I was definitely going to wear it tomorrow. Trish got me earphones for my new iPod. The twins got me a bracelet with their names on it. Typical them. Michael and Jacob drew me pictures and Mrs. Marie gave me some cash.

_"Oh also I got you something!"_

I hear Austin's voice and I turn around surprised.

_"Me why?"_

_"Well it's your birthday is it not?"_

He says with a smirk while handing me a blue box. I look at the box suspiciously a grin slowly playing on my features. I look at the box then him then the box and end on him. Those hazel eyes that both terrify me and comfort me at the same time. Those hazel eyes that show so much emotion yet hide so much pain. There is stuff he isn't telling us and I wonder why? I will find out soon though. I push the thoughts away and look back at the box. I smile while opening the box. Having a little trouble at doing so because of the ribbon but after a minute or so I get it opened and gasp at what I see. A necklace but not just any necklace.

_**A necklace just like my tattoo on my shoulder. Lifting it up I see it's an exact replica of my tattoo.**_

I inspect the necklace for a little longer and I can't help but think that I have seen this somewhere. My dream! This is the missing necklace from my dream but what does that mean. Does it mean Austin is connected with my dream? The shock is clearly written all over my face, which I think, scared Austin.

_"Oh no you don't like it?"_

_"No! No that's not it at all!"_

_"Okay good while we were walking around town I saw it in a window of a jewelry store and it made me think of you and your tattoo."_

_"That's why you took so long in the bathroom?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Oh well thank you Austin it's beautiful"_

I tell him while going over to him and hugging him. It catches him by surprise at first but then I feel his arms circle around my waist. Once again that safe feeling comes back.

_"You're welcome Ally! Happy Birthday!"_

_"Thank you."_

I whisper while still holding on. Never wanting to let go but I know I should because it will get awkward if I don't. He might think I'm weird. Yet, he is still holding on too? He could have let go anytime, but he hasn't let go. It feels like he is just hugging tighter as if he is afraid to let go. I smile at the thought of him never wanting me to leave his arms. Maybe he feels the same comfort and safeness I feel. We finally break apart and all say our goodnights.

Making my way upstairs I feel a sharp pain in my body. Oh no the lightheadedness is coming back. I don't feel so good. Running to my bathroom I barely make it before I feel like I'm about to pass out. Grabbing on to the corner of my sinks I look up at myself and I look terrible. My face looks completely and utterly pale and my eyes have lost some color. What is wrong with me? Another sharp pain hits me and I let out a small groan. It feels like something inside of me is trying to wake up or get out. It hurts like a lot but then goes away as quick as it comes. Once this one has passed I look back up to not only notice the color has gone back to my face but I'm even brighter before. As some people would call this glowing. I'm glowing. My eyes have now went from a dull sea blue to these bright aqua blue eyes that easily light up the room.

What is wrong with me?

I ask myself again. Slowly making my way back to my bed I lie down and try to get some sleep. Something is happening to me and I don't know what, but I need to and soon.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Intense a little no? **

**Anyway what do you think is wrong with Ally? I would love to hear your ideas!**

**The Next Chapter is their plan and telling Mrs. Marie. **

**How do you think she is going to take it? What do you think they are going to tell her? **

**Let me know in you reviews! **

**Remember 10 reviews gets two chapter updates everyday! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys so you didn't make it to 10 reviews but thats okay I will still keep the offer up! I decided to update a day earlier because I will be extremely busy tomorrow and won't have time so instead here you go! The next two chapters! **

**But first answers those of you who had reviewed: **

**Auslly0731: Thank you I'm glad you are liking it! **

**RomaanceGirl14: Lol I'm glad I love to make you guys happy and since I'm already done with this story I thought why not do two a day? Thank you! I will! **

**Thank you all for your reviews/follows/favorites! **

**You guys are amazing! **

**Enjoy these next two chapters!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

Waking up I feel all the nerves that I have been avoiding. Telling Mrs. Marie about the plan is going to be one of the hardest things I think I'll ever have to do. I mean it's not that I'm not good at lying, I am but still this woman is like my mother. Lying to my mother is like lying to myself but hey my 'mother' has been lying to me my whole life. Telling me that my real mother is dead and that's why I'm here when really that's not the case. I mean I don't know for a fact but based on that letter I assume otherwise. Speaking of I go over to my nightstand drawer and take out the letter and read it again. In the middle of reading it I hear a small knock on my door. Quickly shoving the letter under my pillow I say a small come in and the door opened. Austin pokes his head in my room and gives me a small smile. I smile back and he comes in and shuts my door moving to sit on my bed across from me. Once he is sitting in front of me I grab the letter out from my pillow and put it back in my drawer. Looking at him I sigh.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you?"

"I don't know I feel super nervous for lying to her but it's what needs to be done."

"So what and when are we going to tell her?"

"We are going to tell her the college thing and I was planning on telling her after breakfast."

"Okay well I'm beside you all the way okay. Don't worry everything will be fine."

He tells me as he grabs my hand in a comforting fashion. It's exactly what I need at the moment except just at the same moment Jace comes in my room. Austin lets go of my hand and turns around while Jace just looks back and forth between us. It is now officially awkward. I get up from my bed and cross my arms in front of my chest looking at Jace. How come he didn't knock? It is my room after all. Who is he to barge in and give us questioning looks? I was about to confront him on it when all of a sudden I got a sharp pain. Letting out a huge groan and feeling myself go weak I end up in the arms of none other than Austin. Looking at him I can see he is saying something but I can't understand because all I hear are sharp bells in my ears. I can't feel or hear anything.

I look over to Jace to see he is kneeling right next to Austin and I who I now realize is sitting on the floor with my head in his lap. Jace's face is giving me questioning looks but his eyes they show a pure emotion of fear and understanding?

"What is wrong with her?"

"How am I supposed to know? You live with her has this ever happened?"

"No! It only started happening when you got here."

"Well I didn't do anything"

"Uh huh sure how else do you explain this?"

"I can't explain this"

"What is wrong with her eyes?"

I hear Jace ask. My eyes they must be changing again. Just like what happened not too long ago. I don't even know what's happening I'm sure Austin can't explain it either. I turn my head towards Austin's body and breather in his scent. I can feel myself calm down and when I do I hear Austin's voice once again.

"Look her eyes are changing back and she isn't shaking anymore. Ally, are you okay?"

My strength is slowly returning as I get up and turn towards Austin. Slowly nodding my head I feel Austin start to stand bringing me with him, but I grab his shirt. He looks down at me and I shake my head causing him to sit back down with me in his arms. I hear Jace stand and clear his throat.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Marie."

"No don't Perc please I'm fine. Just tell her I'll be down in a minute for breakfast."

"Okay but what was that?"

"I don't know honestly I don't"

He looks at me and nods before leaving the room. I then look at Austin who is looking at me with concern I just give him a weak smile and try to stand on my own, which ends up in me falling back in his arms. He chuckles a little before picking me up and carrying me to my bed.

"Let's take it slow yea?"

"I'm not crippled I can walk."

"Not saying you are but whatever that was that just happened took a lot of energy."

"I know this is why I have to find out what happened in my past."

"You think this has something to do with your past?"

"It only makes sense I don't know what this is and I don't know anything about my past."

I tell him while finally standing on my feet and slowly walking to my closet to change, but before I do I turn towards Austin and nod my head towards the door signaling for him to get out. He understands and tells me that he will see me at the table. I nod and go pick out an outfit.

After deciding on just some shorts and a white shirt I head downstairs to the table where I see everybody sitting there including Dez. I smile at everybody and then make eye contact with Mrs. Marie. She smiles at me and serves everybody their plate. We sit there in silence until Mrs. Marie starts conversation with everybody. It wasn't until she landed on Austin when I started to pay attention. She started talking about working here and asking him how he liked it. His answers are typical and then she asks the next question where his answer caught my attention.

"So Austin if you weren't volunteering here what would you be doing?"

"Actually I was just thinking about that. I was planning on taking a couple weeks off from volunteering to go visit college campuses that I had my eyes on."

"Oh that's a good idea! You are 18 after all college should be your number one priority of course you can take off a couple of weeks. Hey maybe you can take Allyson with you."

"If she wants to come I wouldn't mind."

"Well when were you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as possible but not really rushing."

"Would you want to go Allyson?"

She turns towards me and I look up. Is this really happening an easy way out to leave and look for my past? This is way too easy but I mustn't look desperate. I have to play it cool and act like I have my doubts when deep inside I want to scream out yes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean if Austin leaves you'll need a lot more help and I can always start college next year."

"Nonsense! If you want to go look at colleges with Austin be my guest I always have Jace to help out around here."

She says while giving me her hopeful look. It looks like she really wants me to go, so I let out a sigh and give her a small smile.

"It seems like you are trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not sweetie, but I do think it's a good idea, so it's a yes?"

"Yes I'll go"

I say and she claps with a huge smile on her face. I turn towards Austin who is also smiling at me.

"So when shall we leave?"

"I say you two leave tomorrow! The sooner the better!"

"Okay are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me?"

"No now go pack and Austin you go home and spend time with your parents"

Austin nods and I nod while we both head upstairs to get our stuff. Halfway up the stairs I hear Jace's voice.

"Mrs. Marie are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Jace it's what's best for her. I know it"

I smile and continue making my way upstairs. Once I'm finally at the top I see Austin coming out of his room. He stops and looks up at me while smiling. I smile back and he puts his bag down.

"That was a lot easier than we planned wasn't it?"

"Yea a whole lot. I still think she is trying to get rid of me for some reason."

"Well good thing it made our life easier. I should be here later tonight but if not I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't worry stay with your parents its fine."

"See that's the thing I don't want to stay with my parents. We don't really get along different views on everything."

"Oh well I'll see you soon then."

I tell him and he nods while giving me a hug, which I gladly returned. We then part ways when I go into my room to pack. Looking in my closet I really don't know what to pack but I decided to just throw everything in a suitcase and then have a backpack for when I want to bring stuff with me on my journey. Eventually I end up packing all my stuff when I hear a voice behind me.

"That's awful lot of stuff for a couple of weeks."

"I know Dez but honestly I don't know what to pack so I rather just have it all."

"Girls and their packing styles. Anyway I just came up here to tell you that Mrs. Marie wants to talk to you."

"Really. Okay thanks Dez!"

He nods and leaves my room. I look at the slightly organized suitcase shrug my shoulders and head downstairs. I don't see the kitchen or living room light on so she must be in her office. Just the thought of her in her office while I'm still here scares me. What if she knows I looked through the drawers? What if she knows my true intention? I slowly make my way to her office when I see the door slightly cracked. Knocking on it lightly I hear a faint come in, so I make my way in and sit across from her. When she sees it's me she gets a huge smile on her face, which slightly makes me feel better knowing she isn't mad at me for anything.

We sit in silence for a while before she gets up to shut the door. Obviously for privacy reason, but it scares the heck out of me. She sits back down in front of me and folds her hands together to lay her chin up on. When she does that I inspect her looks a little more. She is a blonde lady who has tints of brown highlights in her hair. She has brown eyes and pink lips that she always covers with bright red lipstick, but now looking at her closely I can see that she is tried even though she doesn't show it. She has bags under her eyes and dark spots all around. She is exhausted. That is probably why she offered to take Austin in so quickly taking care of kids is not easy. Not at all. She is still looking at me with that huge smile on her face. I smile back at her to ease this silence that I feel to be awkward.

"So how do you feel?"

"About?"

"Going with Austin to look at colleges! Of course!"

"Oh. Honestly I still feel like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Of course I'm not but I know what it is like to be 18 you want to get out. You don't want to stay in this house forever. You want to explore the world meet new people and fall in love!"

"Yea I guess so but how do you trust I'll be safe with Austin?"

"I just do and besides he likes you way too much to hurt you."

"Austin doesn't like me."

"You're blind my child he likes you a lot and I can see you starting to open up to him, but just promise me this one thing."

"Which is?"

"Don't let your mind over power your heart okay? If you feel like you like someone, not directly saying its Austin, but anyone in general don't let your mind tell you no. Follow your heart it will lead you to where you belong okay."

"Okay is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"That and I just wanted to get my own small goodbye before anyone else."

"Oh okay. Thanks Mrs. Marie for this opportunity"

"No problem Allyson but remember to enjoy yourself have a little fun and let loose."

She tells me and I nod getting up to give her a hug. When we hug she tells me that she will miss me and to always call her and let her know what's going on. I promise her that I will and we part ways. She stays in her office and I head upstairs to finish business. Heading to my room I go straight on my computer knowing exactly where I want to go first. Filling out all the information I take down the address pay for what is needed and shut down my computer. I really don't know what is to come but I do know that I am nervous. A complete nervous wreck, but I mean who wouldn't be when they know they are about to find out about well themselves.

After finishing what I have left for packing I try and lay down considering it is already midnight but I just can't, tossing and turning, it scares me. Not knowing what is going on or what is going to come scares me beyond belief and I am scared that my dream tonight won't be any better. I wonder how Austin is doing and how he is feeling about all this. I mean going with a stranger to find out about her past. Also knowing that she has creepy dream and freaky episodes that makes her weak and changes her eye color, but he hasn't really said anything about how he feels about this. Maybe hearing how he feels will calm me down a bit and help me get some sleep.

I get up and go across the way to his room . I hear him talking to someone. He must be on the phone, but whoever he is talking to obviously he doesn't like. I reach my hand up to knock, but then stop right as I'm aabout too. He seems mad and I really don't want to bother him. Plus he iss still on the phone with whoever. I hear some more yelling and then whaat sounds like a groan and something being thrown. Not knowing what just happened I end up knocking.

"Hello, who is it?"

He says and I almost can't speak. This is a bad idea. Why did I want to see him again? Oh yeah because I'm nervous as heck and can't sleep. He says hello again and I can tell he is getting irritated and that's when I finally can speak.

"Sorry to bother you I'll just go back to my room now"

"Wait Ally is that you?"

"Yea sorry I knocked it was stupid I didn't mean to bother you"

I say and a couple seconds later I hear a little shuffling and some footsteps. Next thing I know the door opens and there stands an obviously flustered shirtless Austin. When he sees me the obvious anger in hiss eyes have faltered and now he is looking at me with concern.

"No its fine. Is everything alright?"

"Yea I'm just nervous"

"Me too"

He tells me and I let out a sigh. We ended up talking for hours and just the sound of his voice helped calm me down immediately. Him saying smoothing words to help get me to sleep is the sweetest thing ever. He tells me about the phone call and how his parents told him he didn't have to go college hunting when they could just pay for his way into college. He tells me how that led into a huge argument.

"I'm sorry about your parents"

"It's whatever I want to just get out of here"

"Well soon you will"

I tell him and he nods. We continue to talk for hours until we realize how late it actually was.

"You should get some sleep."

Nodding my head he leads me to my room. I lie down and snuggle into my blankets trying to find the warmth that once left me. Austin looks down at me and shakes his head.

"Get some sleep Ally yea?"

"I'll try. Goodnight Austin"

"Night Ally"

He gives me a smile and gets up to leave my room.

"Um Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything"

"Anything Ally"

He turns around and shuts my door leaving me with silence and a smile on my face. Hopefully everything goes as planned and nothing goes wrong. With that on my mind I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**They are beginning to go on their adventure...Next chapter is them saying goodbye to everyone.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Okay non story related but I just saw the preview for the final episode of austin and ally and I was already balling my eyes out! I'm really not looking forward to the episode I'm going to be a mess...anyone else? Let me know what you guys think about this upcoming final episode and how you will react to the episode? **

**Ughhh I'm emotional just thinking about it! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

**I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start this journey with Austin. Getting out of bed I look towards my right by the door and see that I haven't already packed. Wait….. I did finish packing. What's going on? Who knows? I slowly make my bed and grab black shorts and a red tank top, then headed towards Austin's room. I see him coming out in a red shirt that hugs his body nicely and some black jeans. He looks really good. Like really good. I look him up and down and realize that we are matching. I smile up at him while he is smirking down at me.**

**"We're matching and we aren't even a couple."**

**"I know weird right?"**

**"Yea but we can change that."**

**He said coming closer to me. I look at him and shake my head.**

**"No it's fine. We can match; unless you don't want then I'll go change clothes."**

**I say while turning around getting ready to enter my room when I feel him grab my wrist and spin me around. Slowly backing me up until I was caged against him and the wall. The cold rough texture against my skin where my shirt slowly lifted up. I look up at him and see him smirking at me once again.**

**"I wasn't talking about the clothes Ally"**

**"Then wh-what were you talking about?"**

**I asked and he leans closer to me where I feel his minty breath on my ear. Sending chills through my body. All the way from the tip of my ear down my spine to the tip of my toes sending this wave of heat to my cheeks. I know I'm blushing furiously and when I make eye contact I feel like I'm about to faint but that's when I feel his fingertips. They replace the small space where the wall was touching my exposed skin. I thought his breath had an effect on me but to actually feel his skin in contact with mine felt like a drug. I was addicted and I didn't want it to go away. He still has that sexy smirk of his on his face and his next words shock me.**

**"I was talking about us"**

**"Wh-what about us?"**

**Gosh Ally really stuttering get it together.**

**"You like me right?"**

**"No…. well I don't know"**

**"Nope I know you do…. I overheard your conversation with Mrs. Marie don't deny it Ally. Don't deny us."**

**"I have no- no i-id-idea what you are talking about"**

**I try and say without stuttering but of course I fail miserably. This boy has an effect on me and it kind of scares me to death. I try looking him straight in the eyes determine to read him but he is hiding all emotion. He slowly leans forward brushing his lips against mine and I find myself wanting more, wanting to feel his lips against mine.**

**"I think you do Ally"**

**He says. I start to shake my head but he interrupts me with three words that I didn't know he is so ready to say. We barely know each other, but that doesn't stop that warm happy feeling that I get when I hear him say it. I feel so happy and so comfortable that I'm ready to say it back but he beats me before I can say anything.**

**"I love you"**

**He whispers before closing the space between us. Perfect. That is what I would use to describe this kiss. The way our lips move together in perfect harmony. The way they fit together like two puzzle pieces that were once lost but now found. I never want this feeling to end. This is a feeling I would love to replay over and over again. I slowly feel him pulling away and I find myself wanting to pull him closer. When we finally part I look up at him and see his delicate face looking so innocent. His eyes are closed and his gorgeous lashes lay on his cheek perfectly. He is absolutely gorgeous. I can definitely admit that. He slowly opens his eyes and they are burning with an emotion that I can't read. His burning hazel eyes are looking through me like an open book and then he lets out a dark chuckle, which confuses me.**

**"Ally. Ally. Ally. Don't forget you're in danger don't let a little boy like this get in your head."**

**Wait what? That's not Austin. Who is that?**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Ally I will find you and Austin won't be able to protect you from me or even yourself. Good luck on your journey I can't wait for us to finally meet."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"You will find out soon my dear. Till then farewell Ally."**

**That definitely wasn't Austin talking. This is so weird and an only thing to explain this is it's not real. I must be dreaming.**

And like that I awake. Sweating and terrified but most importantly confused. Who was that? What danger am I in? Protect me from myself? The one thing that confuses me the most is.

What was my dream trying to tell me?

Does Austin like me? Do I like Austin? I mean yeah he is attractive and sweet. That reminds me of my conversation with Mrs. Marie. She asked me if I liked Austin I told her that I didn't know really. I mean I do but I don't but the way he made me feel in the dream I wonder if that's real. I get up out of my bed and look towards my door. My suitcase is there and packed hmmm maybe it's not one of those future dreams. I put on my slippers and open the door just as Austin opens his. We make eye contact and I feel myself blushing remembering the dream. I then look down at his outfit. Red shirt that hugs his body perfectly and black jeans. Oh my goodness.

"No no no no no no no!"

"Ally? Are you okay?"

I see him come closer and I back up until I feel myself against the door. He comes close to me obviously confused and I feel myself gripping the doorknob. I don't want my dream to come true. I don't know how I feel about Austin. No I feel myself turn the doorknob and fall back. Great just what I need to fall on my butt after probably confusing the heck out of the guy I like. Wait. What? I don't have time to be thinking about guys I like or don't like or confused about. I wait for the impact of the floor but it doesn't come except for two strong tan arms wrapping around my waist.

"Whoa Ally are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little freaked out"

I say while he helps me up and looks confused at me.

"Wait you're scared of me?"

"Yea…no…kind of…. I just had a dream and it kind of spooked me."

"Ally you have nothing to be scared about. I will never hurt you I promise whatever you dreamed about will never happen okay?"

"I kind of hope it does"

I say in my head. Or so I thought. I then see Austin looking even more confused than before.

"Ally what was your dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I have to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs to say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay I'll be waiting."

He tells me and I nod at him. He leaves and I'm finally able to let out that breath I've been holding since that whole time we were talking I was in his arms and we were pretty close. While packing I kept replaying my dream. Well the part after the kiss. The warning of how I shouldn't let Austin distract me and how he can't protect me from this danger that's coming or from myself. Ugh this is all too much I just need to find my mom and sort this all out. I finish getting ready when I hear someone call my name. Turning I'm met with my best friend.

Jace.

He is looking down at the floor instead of at me. He is wearing a black shirt and white jeans. Something so simple but so him. He doesn't like to show off much but he is a really good dresser and it makes him look really good. I smile and go up to him.

"Hey Per what's up?"

He doesn't say anything just looks up at me and then sighs. Confused I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Is everything okay?"

"Are you sure about this?"

He asks and his question takes me by surprise. Am I sure? More than anything but he doesn't know the real reason. He just thinks I'm going out with a guy I just met to go college visiting.

"Yes I'm sure Jace I think it's time for me to get out of here for a little while"

"But why with him?"

"Well he was already going and I was planning on leaving anyway."

"You were?"

He asks and looks completely surprised. I nod at him and smile.

"Yea I was planning on visiting colleges later on this summer, but then Austin asked me to go with him so I agreed."

"But you don't him"

"I know but Austin is a good guy Jace he won't let anything happen to me."

I tell him thinking about our conversation earlier. Jace does have a point. I don't know Austin very well but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Taking in Jace's expression I see that he is still not convinced. It's kind of getting on my nerves because I know right now he is judging the heck out of Austin in his head and I honestly don't like that. Besides it's my choice whether or not I want to go with Austin not Jace's. I know he just wants me to be safe and is just looking out for me but still. There is no need for him to judge him.

Jace still hasn't said a word, so I decided to just double check everything. In the middle of double-checking everything Jace finally speaks up and what he says just upsets me.

"I don't trust him Ally"

"Well that's not your call. I trust him so I'm going with him."

"Why? Why are you so set on going with him? Why do you trust him so easily? Do you like him?"

Oh so that's what it is. He is jealous that Austin is taking me away. Yea I know it could also be because he is trying to protect me and actually fears for my safety but it's mostly the jealousy. Jace knows I have good judgment and normally is fine with whatever I choose as long as I'm happy. I shake my head at him.

"I already told you I was going to leave anyway at least now I have someone to go with. I trust him because he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him. No I don't like him but if I did that's none of your concern is it?"

I comment harshly and instantly regret it when I see the sad look in his face but he is pushing buttons and I know if he keeps pressing they are going to pop and I will hurt his feelings. I don't want to do that but if he keeps going it will happen. He walks over to me and grabs my hand. I let him.

"I still don't understand why you are so set on going with him. You just met him."

"Gosh Jace! Why can't you just trust me! Trust that I know what I'm doing! Why are you in here questioning me! I mean I'm already nervous enough! Yes I'm going somewhere with a practical stranger but I need to go for me. It's what I need to do okay! Just trust me!"

I practically yell at him and I see his eyes widen and then he looks down immediately. Just as fast as he looks down I feel guilty. I let out a sigh and rub my temples before walking over to him and grabbing his hand. He looks up slightly and I give him a smile. He returns it with a small sad one.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you are just worried and I appreciate it but just trust that I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Okay I'm just going to miss you…like a lot"

I give a slight giggle and pull him in for a hug. He returns it and hugs me tightly afraid of letting me go. I can feel the tears coming on and I try and bite them back.

"I'm going to miss you too Perc. So so so much."

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too Perc."

We pull apart from the hug and smile. He then nods at my suitcase and tells me he will take it downstairs for me. I nod at him and thank him. He shrugs it off and leaves the room. Turning I look down at my outfit that consist of a black tank top and some green khaki pants. I grab a black jacket to put over and smile at my outfit. Grabbing my combat boots I head out the door but before I turn around looking at my room once last time. The place I have been at for 18 years of my life. My floral bed spread nice and neatly made. My blue curtains blowing in the room because of the slight wind outside. I decided I should close the window so when I come back if I come back it's not freezing in here even though it is summer.

Walking towards the window I shut it and sigh. I see something shiny and realize that Austin's necklace is sitting on my nightstand. When did I take it off? I shrug and try and put it on. While trying to put it on I hear the shuffling of someone coming into my room and closing the door. Confused I finally clasp the necklace and turn around to see Trish standing there. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I return the favor.

"So this is it huh? You're actually going to look for her?"

"Yea this is it."

"I'm glad you took my advice to bring someone. Does he know everything?"

"Yea he does and he is okay with it and is actually helping me."

"Well I'm glad."

There is an awkward silence and she puts her hands across her chest and rubs her arms. I give a small smile. I knew that Trish knew we weren't really going college visiting. She is the only one to know my story and know what I have been planning on doing for a while. We stand there for a little while longer until she finally speaks.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too Trish"

I tell her feeling the tears come but not dare fall. She looks the same as if she is trying to fight tears and instead of saying anything I just open my arms. She looks at me and immediately comes into my arms hugging me so tight.

"Be careful okay I already lost one friend I'm not ready to lose another"

"Don't worry I'll be safe I promise"

She nods and we let go just in time to hear my door open we both look up to see Austin standing at the door. He looks up at us and scratches the back of his neck.

"I was just coming to check on you since Jace came down with your stuff but not you"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just saying goodbye to my room and to Trish."

He looks between Trish and I then nods and points.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No…Austin please take care of Ally. Nobody knows what you're up against and I need you to promise you'll keep her safe no matter what."

"I'm pretty sure college is harmless"

He says with a small awkward chuckle and I just laugh telling him that she knows the truth. He looks surprised but then nods telling her what he told me this morning. That he won't let anything happen to me. Trish nods, hugs me once more before going to Austin and actually giving him a hug. I smile at the two and see Trish whisper something making Austin blush but nod. I wonder what she said. I'll ask Austin later.

We head downstairs and into the kitchen where everybody is sitting well everybody except one. I see the twins hanging on to Austin begging him not to go. Something about they won't have anything to look at after he leaves. I say goodbye to the twins and to Michael. Michael told me to bring him something back so I nodded. I then see Austin bending down to Jacob's height saying something to him. Jacobs crying hard and Austin is trying to calm him down. He brings him into a hug and whispers something in his ear, which makes him nod in return. I bend down next to him to hear the last part of what he says.

"Okay little bud you have to promise you will be strong for all the ladies okay?"

"I promise."

"Good. I promise you that as soon as I get back we will play all day and you can even have a sleepover in my room."

"Really!? Ally will you join too?"

He asks me and I smile and nod.

"Of course. Well maybe not the sleepover part that can just be between you and Austin."

He nods and smiles at me bringing his small hand to my face and wiping my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying until then. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Don't cry Ally. You look prettier when you smile."

He then leans in close and whispers in my ear. What he says makes me blush and look at Austin.

"Mr. Austin thinks so too. He told me."

He gives me a tight hug and then Austin. We both get up and I look around. He still didn't come down. I tell everyone I'll be right back and they all nod. Heading up the stairs I make my way to the room I barely have got time to know but still means so much to me. There seeing him on his bed messing with something on his computer. I let out a deep sigh and knock. He slightly looks up at me and gives a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Dez."

He motions for me to come and sit next to him so I do. We don't do anything for a little while but what Dez does catches me off guard. He pulls me up off of his bed and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back pretty tightly and I feel him relax as if he was scared to do that. I feel his breath right next to my ear.

"Please come back soon. You're the only real friend I've got here. I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too and I'll be back soon. I won't forget about you but promise me you'll try and talk to the others. Especially Trish I'm her only friend here too maybe you guys can be friends."

"Maybe I'll try for you"

"Good."

We hug for a little longer until we pull apart. He kisses my forehead and tells me to have fun and be careful. I nod at him and told him I would tell Austin to come up here. Nodding he smiles and thanks me. Walking out of his room I feel a little better knowing that he will actually try and talk to people and make friends. Finding Austin in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Marie, I slowly make my way over to him and tell him Dez wants to see him. He nods at me and hugs Mrs. Marie. She then turns to me. We talk about the plan and that if anything happens to call her and if we need to stay longer for any reason just to let her know. Agreeing with her she smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"Dear Allyson. I will miss you so much. You are like my daughter and I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Me either. You are the closest thing I've had to a mom and I thank you for that! For treating me like your own and loving me no different."

"I will love you no matter what you are. Remember that okay."

She tells me that with a look in her eyes that I can't read. It's like she knows we are going out looking for my mom. She can't though can she? She wouldn't let me go if she knew the truth. I know it. I smile at her and nod. She kisses both of my cheeks and then my forehead.

"I love you Allyson"

"I love you too Mrs. Marie"

"Be careful and good luck"

We hug one last time when Austin comes downstairs and grabs both our bags. We see the taxi guy sitting waiting for us outside and head towards it. We both turn around towards the orphanage and wave goodbye one last time. When they wave back we turn to the taxi. Austin being his gentlemen self, and put our bags in the trunk and open the door for me. He then puts his hand out to help me in.

"Are you ready for this?"

He asks me and I look back at everyone again then at him and nod.

"I was born ready."

We both get in the taxi when he turns towards us and asks us where too. I did a little more research on this Morgan le Fay person and I saw that there was a store in Montana called Morgan le Fay. I know it's not much but it's a start so I did the first thing that came to my head. I bought Austin and me tickets with the money I have been saving from my job at the market and money Mrs. Marie used to give me for allowance so I wasn't surprised at the surprise look on Austin's face when I told the taxi driver.

"To the airport please"

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think?**

**Any predictions on whats going to happen on their journey? **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**My offer still stands...get 10 reviews on these two chapters I will update 2 chapters everyday! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! I'm pretty sure all of us are very emotional today, I know I am, and because of that I decided to update today to hopefully make up for all the sad mixed with happy feelings that come with the final episode of Austin and Ally. **

**I have been watching Disney Channel all day, I know weird for a 18 year old but hey I don't care, and Ive been seeing all the previews and the cast talking about their memories and favorite times and I'm just a wreck and the episode hasn't even come on yet...you guys what are we going to do? **

**Anyway answer your reviews: **

**You guys were closer this time but still haven't reached 10! **

**katebemwah: Thank you so much! Me too...I have finished this story and its just killing me not posting all of it right away so you guys can see what happens and all but I also like to hear your thoughts which is why i haven't posted it all you know! But hopefully you guys make 10! Thanks so much for reading! XOXO Mwah **

**RomanceGirl14: You know what...I believe it does ;) Thanks so much for reading! XOXO **

**r5andmusicaremyescape: Wow thank you I'm glad I was able to surprise you! Thanks so much for reading! XOXO **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

The taxi driver nods his head and starts up the car. Austin doesn't say a word to me, but I know he is still looking at me. I can sense it. His gaze. It's burning a hole in the side of my face and I know he isn't going to look away until I look at him. Slowly letting out a sigh I slightly turn my head to look at him. Just like I sensed it there he was staring at me hard. Looking at me up and down as if he is trying to figure out what I am up to.

Honestly it really shouldn't be that surprising. How else would we get to where we need to go for our trip from Miami? I know he didn't think we be sitting here in a taxi for who knows how long! I continue to look at him and slightly murmur what are you looking at. His eyes are searching mine for an answer, but I can tell he is getting frustrated not knowing the answer. I just shake my head and ask him what is on his mind.

"The airport?"

He ends up asking me and I nod. He then starts asking a whole bunch of questions at once. Such as: How did you get the tickets? Where are we going? How did you know where to go? And many more. They are shooting at me all at once and I try to answer them as much as possible.

"I bought the tickets online. We are going to Illinois, I researched where they sold the envelope that the letter my mother wrote came in and it was in some place in Illinois so we are going to start there to see if it leads us somewhere. Anywhere. I just hope this isn't a dud and actually brings us closer than we already are."

"Oh okay."

He says as if I didn't answer all his questions, which I know, I didn't, but I wasn't going to answer everything in a taxicab with a stranger. He looks as me questioning and I look over to the taxi driver and mouth not here. He nods and looks out the window admiring the view outside. I decided to do the same.

While looking through the window I start to think more of what is to come and what s going to happen. However, that ends as quickly as it started for while looking out the window I see us pass a huge forest and it makes me start to think back to my dream and I want to avoid that as much as possible.

Hearing the taxi driver tell us that we are almost there I start to think about getting to actual Illinois, which brings on a new fear. I have been so sheltered in Mrs. Marie's orphanage I have never been on an actual airplane. On top of all that I used to watch documentaries on airplanes failing and crashes that actually happened. I can feel the nerves start to pick up but I don't even realize that I was bouncing my knee until Austin put his hand there to stop it. I look over at him and bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"What's wrong?"

He asks me with concern all on his face. I try and use my hand and wave it off as nothing when I see that my hands are actually shaking too. I start to panic thinking that I was about to have one of my episodes in this taxi cab with a stranger who probably already thinks I'm well this whole thing is weird. Once I calm myself knowing that this isn't one of my episodes just purely me being nervous and terrified. I give him my best fake smile and reply.

"What? Oh- oh, oh oh nothing."

Of course my voice would fail me now. Well if he believed the smile he sure isn't going to believe me with my voice sounding like that. That confident fake smile just became a small nervous one especially when he brings his hand over to mine and grabs it comfortingly.

"Ally c'mon tell me. What's wrong? You look nervous."

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Als, c'mon I would never make fun of you, or laugh at you, or ever think you were stupid. Just tell me."

"I'm scared. For the plane ride. I've never even left Miami. I barely leave the orphanage, what if it crashes or something crashes into it. Or what if we fall out. I've seen many documentaries so I know it could happen. I mean what if it happens to us and I would never get to meet my mom or get to know myself better. See I told you it would sound stupid, I mean-"

I start to ramble nervously but when I see his face I slowly bring myself to stop until he cuts me off completely.

"Ally, Ally, calm down you don't sound stupid. I understand."

"No you've been on tons of planes, probably even private jets."

I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest. I mean how can he understand he probably isn't afraid of anything. If he was his parents probably just bought something to make him feel better which is why he has such great sense of style. Probably got a new outfit every time he was scared. Oh what am I saying it was obvious from his reaction that when I brought up his parents that they don't get along. Austin is also not that snobby of a person, besides his smirks, to get all that as a kid. Speaking of his snobby smirk he gives me one now.

"Well yes, but I'm scared of other things."

He tells me and I let out what sounds like a puff of air and look at him challenging.

"Like what?"

He takes a second to think of it and they excitedly says one, which completely contradicts the whole being scared of something bit.

"Like... Ooh! I'm afraid of snakes."

"I thought you loved animals."

I questioned and he looks at me as if I'm crazy. He then goes on about how snakes are not animals and never will be considered an animal in his book when in reality they are totally animals. I end up just giggling at him while the taxi driver announces that we are here. I immediately feel the nerves start to come back as I see us slowly approaching the airport. There are many planes taking off and I just fear that one won't make it. I really hope that it is just a fear and not like my dreams where I can foresee the future because if so I do not want to get on a plane.

So caught up in my fears I didn't even realize Austin already got out of the car with both of our bags next to him with my door wide open. He is just standing there looking at me and waiting for me to get out the car. I turn towards the taxi driver and pay him for our ride. Once I get out the cab and shut the door he speeds off and now I officially know that there is no turning back from here. I can feel my body start to tense and I know that I won't be moving anytime soon.

Or so I thought.

However, when I felt someone sneak their hand in mine I quickly look down towards them. Looking from that person's hand to their face I see its Austin looking at me with a bright smile insuring me that everything will be fine. Not wanting him to let go of my hand I grip it tighter and nod my head saying a soft let's go. We walked into the airport, bags trailing behind us and headed for security. Looking at my phone I see that its only 1:30 and our flight doesn't leave until 2:30. Telling this information I ask Austin if he wants to look around at some of the shops for entertainment and stuff.

He nods telling me that we should probably find some sleeping pills for me so I can sleep through the flight. I shut that down as quickly as it came for I rather be awake and nervous then asleep having one of my nightmares and scaring everyone else on board. Austin nods at what I said and told me that he forgot about my nightmares and the screaming of his name at night. I shove him a little for bringing that up and he just laughs at me and puts his hands up in surrender.

We walk around and look at all the stores and everything. While looking around I feel myself start to ease up and get more comfortable with the idea of flying. Once we get to this one shop I see this U-shaped pillow that has two portable speakers at the side. Getting excited and wanting to get that for Austin I yell for him.

"Shay look at this."

He turns and looks at me with his eyebrow raised. I then realized that I called him Shay instead of Austin. Not only does that sound more like a girl's name it is the first time I gave him some sort of nickname. Like how he calls me Als. He slowly walks over to me while mouthing Shay. Immediately I feel the warmth spread all throughout my body before it claims its spot to rest on my cheeks and make me look even more embarrassed then I feel.

I open my mouth and start to apologize but before I can get a word out he tells me not to worry about it and that he likes the nickname. That in return makes me blush even more since he likes it when I call him Shay and now we both have cute little nicknames for each other. He notices my blush and starts to joke around motioning to around his cheeks telling me that I have a little something on my cheek. I immediately hit him with the U-pillow I had in my hand and tell him to shut up and look at what I found.

He starts to inspect the pillow and smiles. He starts telling me how cool it is and that it might help with my nervousness on flying. He said we could probably play my favorite song that keeps me at ease and be able to get through the flight no problem. I nod at him and tell him that I was going to buy except he takes it out of my hand and shakes his head telling me that I have spent enough of my money and that he is going to buy it for me. I try to tell him that he doesn't have to buy it, but he just shakes his head and replies.

"Too late. Besides I'm rich remember? Let me show it off."

He says walking to the register. I sit there and watch from a distance. Of course the cashier is a girl and is trying to flirt with Austin and just like Samantha failing miserably. The only difference is this time she isn't even scanning anything. She is just sitting there flirting with Austin. I can tell he is getting annoyed and our flight is about to leave.

I sit there and debate on what I can do. I ended up doing the first thing that popped into my head. I slowly walk over to the counter put on the biggest smile on my face and wrap my arms around Austin's torso once I get up there. Looking at him I decided to pretend I didn't see the cashier yet.

"Hey babe did you buy it yet? The plane is boarding soon!"

Austin looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. I just motion with my eyes to the cashier and that confuses him even more. I just prayed that he got the hint soon so this wouldn't look stupid like I'm some overly jealous friend because that is not the case at all. I am not jealous and will never be jealous. Austin finally caught on. Took him long enough.

"No she was just ringing it up."

He says and I then look over to the cashier and smile. Nodding my head I tell him that I will wait for him at the front of the store. He nods and I let go of him starting to walk away. Of course I looked back at the cashier and see the irritated look on her face when she "realized" Austin wasn't single. She finally starts to scan the items and I turn back to look towards our gate that is announcing they are boarding. Looking at my clock I see it's just on time.

Raising my head up from my phone chose to be a mistake for all of a sudden I got light headed. Bringing my hand to my forehead I feel that my head is starting to burn up. Oh no it's happening. It cannot be happening. Not in the middle of the airport. I start to feel all the symptoms. The lightheadedness, the warming up of my body, and the tightening of my chest as if I could barely breathe. I feel myself start to hyperventilate and my eyes start to see stars.

Or so I thought was stars, but the longer I felt like this the longer I started to see they were flashes of pictures.

One of a lady in a window.

One of a puff of air.

One of the envelopes.

Then last but not least one of Austin.

Thinking it was the real Austin I reached out and tried to grab on to him and ended up feeling nothing but air. Luckily my hand landed on a table or I would have fell face first. I don't know what is happening to me and I don't understand why it is happening right now. All I know is that I cannot breathe and I know I'm going to faint at some point in time. My eyes are probably the pale blue shade and I probably look as if I seen a ghost, but I pray that it will all be over soon.

Luckily it was, but not because I fainted or felt a really sharp pain that brings me to my knees like usual. No this one stops right as I feel someone put their hands on my waist. Everything that I was just feeling a second ago went away and felt as if they never happened. Bringing my hand down from my forehead I turn to see Austin looking at me with a smile. He starts to ask me what was that about with the cashier when he sees my face. That happy go lucky look transformed into one of worry and concern.

"Ally what happened?"

"Nothing I just got light-headed for a minute that's all don't worry."

It wasn't a lie of course it wasn't the whole truth either, but luckily for me Austin either believed it or decided not to push it. With a quick nod of his head he throws his arm around me and gives me a look.

"So babe, what's next?"

I just shake my head at him and throw his arm out from around my shoulder telling him to come on that we had a flight to catch. He just nodded taking my hand and walking towards the gate.

"Flight 47 to Laurenceville, IL now boarding. All passengers please proceed to gate 19."

They announce and we stood up from the bench we were waiting on. We start to walk over to the line where the lady takes our tickets. While there Austin is whispering sweet nothings in my ear to keep me from freaking out. I'll admit it was working until we got up to the lady and she took my ticket. She gave me a sweet smile and told me to enjoy my flight. I could feel myself nod, but I have no memory of doing it for all I could remember was looking down that long stretch of a hallway and just thinking of all the bad possibilities that could happen.

After everything I gone through and everything I probably will go through on this journey a flight should be the least of my worries but at the moment it's one of my biggest worry. I can't move no matter how much my brain is telling me to move I can't. I can hear the people behind me starting to get irritated and to be honest I could care less. I can sense the ticket lady looking at me urging me to go, but at the same time telling me to take my time. Give her a thanking smile I look back over to the hallway ready to take my first step, however when I go to lift my foot it feels like as if someone has glued it to its spot.

Come on Ally you can do this. For Christ sakes you can see the future you would have seen if this plane was going down or not. After telling myself that I feel myself start to gain a little more confidence, but that falters as soon as I hear a guy yell for me to hurry up or he is going to drag me there himself. I was about to say something, but Austin beat me to it.

"Shut up! She is deathly afraid of flying and this is her first time on a plane! She has already been through enough. Don't need to add jerks like you to her list!"

He yells and the guy doesn't say anything back. Austin then leans down and tells me that it will be okay. That he is right behind me and will still be behind me as I walk. Nodding I finally take my first step towards the hallway. Of course not before turning around and flipping the guy off. I can hear Austin laughing behind me when we both wall to the plane.

"Attention passengers. The plane will be taking off in five minutes, please put on your seatbelts."

I thought I could do it without freaking out but I couldn't. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate and internally freak out even more. Austin spoke softly in my ear while rubbing my shoulder. He started to take out the U pillow thing and place it around my neck. Telling me to get comfortable and put a song on that will keep me calm. Nodding my head at him I grab my IPod and pick my song. The song Believe from The Polar Express the instrumental version keeps me calm and reminds me of the Christmases at the orphanage. I could feel myself start to relax and when Austin put his arm around me pulling me close to him I knew that I would be able to get through this flight. Giving him a small smile I try and relax into his arms.

"Attention passengers. We are now ready for takeoff. Please confirm that your seatbelts are secure."

Austin looks over to me and I give him confirmation that my seatbelt is securely fastened and at the complete tightness it could be at. There is no way I was not going to put this seatbelt on. It's the only thing I know for a fact will keep me a little bit safer if something were to happen. Once all the flight attendants checked everyone's seatbelts they did the safety demonstration videos and presentation. Once that was finished you could hear the pilot's voice over the intercom telling the attendants to have a seat and prepare for takeoff.

Looking over to my side I see Austin has his eyes closed. Most likely starting to fall asleep. He is so adorable when he sleeps. His facial features look so peaceful as if he doesn't have a care in the world. His dirty blondish-brownish hair slightly covers his eyes and his mouth is parted slightly letting out small breaths of air. So engrossed in looking at Austin I didn't even realize that we already took off. Smiling to myself that I got through that I was able to slightly lay my head on Austin's and close my eyes. Not actually falling asleep because we know what would happen then. While in that comfortable state I start to picture my life as if it was normal. Not having to worry about trying to find my mother and definitely not having to deal with all these random episodes, but then I think about it. If my life wasn't how it is now I wouldn't have met some of my best friends now and I also wouldn't have met Austin. So I guess in a way I'm thankful for what my mom did and for how my life is. I just wish it was a whole lot more painless.

I look over at Austin and see that he is kind of tossing in his sleep I wonder what he is dreaming about. Deciding to see if I can get any info out I start to talk to him in his sleep. I don't get much except that he is dreaming about his family and it is obviously not a good thing with the way his face is scrunching up and everything. I hope that one day he decides to open up to me and tell me what is going on, but I will not push him like he did not push me.

"Attention passengers, we are experiencing some minor turbulences. Please put on your seatbelts, but do not worry this is a usual circumstance."

The nerves start to rebuild and this time I don't have Austin to calm me down. Not wanting to wake him from his sleep I just slightly slip my hand into his and squeeze every time there is a slight bump and rumble. To my luck Austin doesn't wake up and I can continue to squeeze his hand without the guilt of accidentally waking him up. I don't know what it is with the feeling of his hand in mine that calms me so much, but it does and I'm glad that he doesn't pull away when I do grab his hand.

A couple of minutes later the bumps start to stop and we are flying normal again. Thank goodness because I don't know how much more I could handle. Looking at Austin and I's intertwined hands I don't want to let go but if he wakes up that might be weird. Of course with my luck I feel him start to shift meaning he is waking. I decided to pretend I was asleep, so it looks like it just happened in our sleep. However, I only squint my eyes so to others it looks like I'm sleeping, but in reality I'm not and I'm looking straight at them.

I watch Austin as he awakes from his slumber and turn towards me. He slightly smiles at my sleeping form. Probably believing that I'm finally not nervous about the plane and that I'm actually having a peaceful sleep for once. Which makes me believe that he might start to get suspicious, so I slightly toss and mumble his name a few times. Looking at him I see he shakes his head and then looks down to our hands. He just smiles and starts to lean towards me.

He quietly calls my name as if he is trying to wake me. Which is what I do. I "wake up" and start to rub my eyes as if I've been asleep for a while. Looking at him I fake a yawn and give him a small smile with a reply of yes to him calling my name.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He says unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. Wait what? No what if the bumping thing with the plane starts to happen again. He obviously could see the fear in my eyes because he tells me that it will be fine and that he will be right back. He also jokes saying that if I'm that scared I can join him to the bathroom. Standing up on this deathtrap yeah right. I just mumble for him to hurry up and then change the song on my iPod. I also open up an app on his phone and start to play on it until he gets back. However, while he is gone his phone beeps signaling that he has a new text message. He must have got that app where you can text on Wi-Fi because I know you can't text on planes. However, that wasn't what I was concerned about at the time. Nope it was the message and the person who sent the message.

He got a text from his dad asking him where was he. That they called all the schools he was supposedly was supposed to visit but all of them said he was never there. This makes me start to wonder even more what his relationship with his parents is and whether or not I should be concerned with his safety.

Says the girl who is bringing him on a trip where who knows what dangers could happen. Shaking my head I decided to go back to the game and continue it. Just in time to because Austin comes back telling me that it wasn't so bad and that he told me everything would be fine. I just nod my head and hand him his phone. He looks at me then his phone then back at me asking what I was doing on his phone. I tell him that I was just playing a game however I did mention that he got a text from his dad.

He tenses. I assure him that I didn't go through his messages that it just popped up while I was playing the game. I see his body physically relax as if realizing that I must have thought that tense was for me going through his phone. HE reassures me that its fine and I can play on his phone whenever I want no problem. I just nod at him and go back to my iPod. Sneaking glances at Austin though I see him read the message and tense again. Knowing that this wasn't about me I grab his hand and tell him that I'm here if he wants to talk. He relaxes and thanks me for that. I smile at him and he goes back to his phone. Most likely to reply to his dad or delete the message as if he never even got it. Either way it's none of my business yet anyway.

"Attention passengers. We have reached our destination. Please retrieve your bags from the overhead compartments and proceed to the exit to my right in an orderly fashion. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing our airlines."

"Finally"

I whisper and he just laughs. We both got our bags from the compartment above, and left the plane. We decided that while we wait for our luggages that we would get some food because we were both starving. We walked over to a small food court next to the waiting area. Once we got our food we headed back toward the baggage claim and waited for our suitcases. When we finally got them we looked for a cab and headed to the hotel. I couldn't wait for us to get to the hotel. I didn't sleep a wink in the plane afraid for one of my nightmares to happen and I'm extremely tired.

Austin must have noticed this for he told me to get some sleep on the way to the hotel room since it's kind of far from the airport and that he would wake me when we get there. I nodded telling him to wake me up if he hears any noises come out from me because I do not want to scare the taxi driver. He nods and I place my head on the window and feel myself drifting to sleep.

What felt like a couple minutes later, I feel myself being slightly shaken. Coming back to my senses I realized that it was Austin and that he was telling me that we are at the hotel. I nod at him and start to get out the cab. Austin informed me that he already paid the driver and got the bags out of the car. Giving him a grateful smile I grab my bags and we make our way inside the hotel.

Once we get inside our mouths drop. The hotel may look like a dump on the outside looks completely gorgeous on the inside. On the ceiling there are many different styles of art and paintings. The floor is a nice granite tile and the walls are this pretty light green color. I felt like we were in one of those fancy hotels you see in the movies, when in reality we were at the cheapest hotel I could find.

Of course though with the beauty on the inside of this hotel something has to be wrong with it and of course it is the cashier lady's attitude and them screwing up with my room. We walk up to the lady and without even looking up she just asks for my name. I tell her my full name with a shiver and a chuckle from Austin next to me. I give him a slight glare and he puts his hands up in surrender while sticking his tongue out at me. Shaking my head I turn my attention back to the lady.

"Ah yes Allyson. We have you booked in room 235. A queen room."

"Queen Room?"

I asked the woman and without even looking up she tells me yes and starts to list all the advantages of having a queen room. I told her that there had to be a mistake that I booked a twin room with two beds and she replies still not looking up with a slight attitude in her voice.

"My greatest apologies miss, but we are fully booked. There is a volleyball tournament in town and this is the only room available."

I try everything in my power to get an extra bed so Austin doesn't have to sleep on the couch in the room, but everything I ask for they don't have or it's being upgraded. I turn to Austin with attitude written all over my face and he assures me that he will sleep on the couch it was fine. I told him that there was no way that I dragged him on this trip and is making him sleep on the couch. He then argues back with me that I didn't drag him on the trip he came willingly and that he will sleep on a couch it is no problem. We basically had a mini argument in front of the lady until we both agreed on something.

We would share the bed.

Of course after coming to that agreement both of faces turned red and we can already feel the awkward tension brewing between. I turn back towards the lady and tell her that we will take the room. Of course with her nothing has changed without looking up and with fake enthusiasm she replies to us and hands us our keys to the room. We both murmur a small thanks and headed up to our room. When we get there we aren't as impressed as when we walked into the actual hotel room. She made the room, even with her fake enthusiasm; sound a lot better than it looked. Not really in the mood to care I told Austin that I was going to shower and he replied with an okay and that he was going to find out if there was free breakfast. Shaking my head at him I laugh and reply with an of course you are. He just smiles and tells me to get in the shower.

Heading into the bathroom I decided that I wasn't going to wash my hair at the moment that I would do that in the morning. Instead I just quickly got in and got out. Getting dressed in the pjs I brought with me to the bathroom and walk out of the bathroom. Once I get out I see Austin lift his head from the phone and look at me.

"You look tired."

"Yeah, well it's been a long day"

I reply and he nods. Saying that hopefully tomorrow goes well. Agreeing with him I tell him that I pray we will find out some more clues on my mother but I won't be disappointed if we don't because let's be honest. It's not like we will find exactly what we are looking for tomorrow. He nods and we both get into bed. This is weird sharing a bed. I've only shared a bed with Trish when we would have sleepovers in each other's rooms. We both lie down when suddenly a burst of thunder happens. Immediately I flinch.

Of course it thunderstorms here. Another thing I don't like. I can already tell it's not going to be a good night sleep with the thunder and how overly hot it is in this room. In this bed honestly with the extra body heat. I try to ignore it and get comfortable when another boom of thunder comes through the room. Letting out a small scream I snuggle in closer to the warmth of what I was guessing to be Austin. However, when I got close I felt no fabric just skin. He must be shirtless. I actually thank god that it is nighttime and dark so he doesn't see the blush on my face again. I feel him turn towards me.

He ends up asking me if I'm okay and I tell him honestly. No I am not okay. I assume he nods, but what he does next I didn't expect. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him where my head is now laying on his bare chest. He tells me that it will be okay and he will protect me through the night. I can tell without being able to see him that he is smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Moon"

I tell him and he chuckles. For once I actually get a good night sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Let me know! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Also tell me what you thought of the finale of Austin and Ally I would love to talk about it with you guys! Feel free to review your thoughts or PM them to me! **

**Thanks for your support! **

**Someone brought up to me in aa message of how you guys needed a fan name...I never really considered it since I didn't really think I was that popular...but if you guys want we can come up with a fan name for you guys! Let me know!**

**Next chapter they meet someone very important ;) **

**Love you! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the shower going. Sitting up I finally get to see what the hotel looks like. The room is beautiful like one of those high-end rooms. It has a gorgeous view and only one bed. Wait a minute it? There is only one bed but the side opposite from me doesn't look like it's been slept in. Looking across from me however I see on the couch a blanket and a pillow that has been taken off of the bed. He slept on the couch? Why didn't he just sleep in the bed with me? Sitting there in my thoughts I didn't even realize Austin coming out of the bathroom in just a towel until he says something. Even though he is saying something I can't hear anything. All I can hear is the sound of my heart beating as my eyes travel over his nicely sculpted body. Austin could be a model if he really wanted to. As my thoughts start to flow around Austin being a model any type of model I hear him clear his throat making my eyes find his face. They stop at his lips showing the obvious smirk on his face and then move up to his eyes, which have a playful look in them. He then begins to speak.

"Now if you are done drooling over me I can continue what I was saying."

"I wasn't drooling over you! Anyway what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to get something to eat before we get going to the store."

"Oh yeah that sounds good. Um Austin why did you sleep on the couch and not the bed?"

"Oh because I didn't know how you felt with us sleeping in the same bed, so I wasn't going to take any chances of making you uncomfortable."

"That was really sweet of you, but I don't mind. I actually feel kind of bad the bed was really comfy."

"The couch wasn't too bad, but don't worry I sleep with you tonight."

"Okay well I'm going to shower"

I tell him and he nods while going over to his suitcase and picking out something to wear. Grabbing a towel I make my way over to the bathroom and start the shower making sure it's on steaming hot. Once I can see the steam starting to fog up the mirror I slowly strip out of my clothes from yesterday and get in letting the steam fog up my mind also. After what I think to be a ten-minute shower I get out and wrap the towel around my body. Opening the door to see Austin brushing his teeth. His eyes glance over to me before going back to the mirror then coming back to me. His eyes are now locked onto me and I smirk. Instead of getting nervous I decided to get even.

"Who's drooling over who now?"

I say and see a hint of pink go to his cheeks before it disappears and is replaced by a smirk.

"I thought you said you weren't drooling over me?"

"I …I Oh shut up!"

I yell at him and go into the room leaving him and his laughter in the bathroom. Going in my suitcase I grab out my medium length sleeve shirt that says 15 on it and a pair of ripped jeans. I decided to just leave my hair down and throw a beanie on it. My makeup is something simple and natural looking and my shoes are just some gray high tops. After finishing up I see Austin putting on his shoes.

"You ready?"

"Yup let's go."

Austin gets up and grabs his jacket before going over to the door and holding it open for me. Grabbing my backpack, which has everything in it, our money, the stuff, I took from the orphanage and some extra clothes just in case. We make our way out of the hotel where our cab is waiting for us. Once we get in the taxi I give him the address of the store and we drove in silence that is until Austin speaks up. Before he does though he takes my hand making me look at our hands and then him.

"Are you okay? You ready for this?"

"Yea I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I believe you and I trust you, but I have this feeling inside that after today something is going to change."

"Well let's hope it's for the better"

He says and I nod. We finally arrive and I go into my backpack to get the money out when Austin stops me. He tells me to go ahead and start looking in the store for anything and he will pay. I told him that I would wait for him to pay since I didn't want to look alone. He nods and goes into his pocket to take out his wallet while I got out of the car. Saying goodbye to our taxi driver I hear him call Austin back and say something. I don't know what he said, but Austin nodded and came back redder than a tomato. Now I'm curious to what he said I will have to set a mental reminder to ask him. He slowly approaches my side and we look up at the store.

The store is pretty big for a witchcraft store and it definitely has that creepy factor. The front has a black gate with sharp points at the top and the name is something in Latin and I don't know what it says. Looking at Austin I see him admiring the store and something specifically in the window. I follow his eyes when I see a girl who looks around our age wiping down the window. She is gorgeous her brown hair flowing like waves over her shoulder. She is in a dress as if she was living in the 18th century. She looks up from the window and smiles pointing up to the open sign as if telling us she is open.

When she looks up I get this feeling as if I know her, but that can't be since I never met her in my life. She waves for us to come in, I look over at Austin who looks back at me and nods. Taking his hand I look back at the window to the girl but it's like she disappeared. We slowly walk forward and enter the store. The little bell with the door goes off, but instead of your usual bell it's like a magical spell taking bell and I just feel like I've heard it before. This whole store is giving me this vibe that seems so comfortable so familiar.

Shaking off this feeling I let go of Austin's hand and tell him I'm going to look for the envelope that was with my mom's letter. He just shakes his head and tells me this place is kind of creeping him out so he is staying near me. Giving out a small giggle at his scared-ness, I nod and that's when she appeared. Like literally appeared out of thin air. It's a lady with long black hair and piercing gray-blue eyes. Her pearly white straight teeth are all lined up in a creepy smile. Her dress is both black and white with a long red cape and honestly she reminds me of red riding hood. I feel Austin quickly grab my hand and pull me closer to him. I honestly don't know if it's because he is scared or is trying to protect me, but either way it sends a blush to my cheek.

The lady in front of us hasn't said one word at all but she is eyeing me like something she had just found after it being lost. It's making me quite uncomfortable, but I can't bring myself to say anything. I was hoping Austin would have said something by now, but he hasn't moved since grabbing my hand. Finally bringing up enough courage I get ready to say something, but the lady beats me to it. What she says however keeps me even more locked into my place silently feeling all my nerves drop to my stomach and slowly moving its way back up.

"Allyson?"

She knows my name. How on earth does she know my name? I can feel Austin tense behind me and I know this is something that can't be good. I decided we aren't going to get anywhere if I don't say anything so I decided to speak up. Shaking my head I finally speak.

"I go by Ally. How did you know?"

"Oh, um lucky guess."

"Oh-Okay"

"Were you looking for something specific?"

She asks with a hopeful look on her face, which makes me think she was lying about the lucky guess part. She knew my name somehow, and I'm going to find out the real reason. I have to do it sneaky though, so right now I will let it slide. Instead I just move the backpack to face me and get out the letter with the envelope. Once I find it I hand it over to her and she inspects it and smiles.

"Yes, I was looking to see if you sold these here? And if you do, do you remember who bought them in the past 18 years."

"It's been so long, I was looking forward to this day, but I thought it would never come."

She starts saying to herself probably thinking we can't hear her, but we can perfectly. I feel Austin lean down to my ear and whisper.

"She does know we can still hear her right?"

I shrug my shoulders making his head go with them since it was resting there to whisper in my ear. I just smile at him and turn back to the lady who has yet to introduce herself I realized and see her staring intently at us.

"Um no, we don't sell these here sorry."

"Oh okay we will be leaving then thank you."

I say and turn with Austin to start leaving. I then hear her yell wait so we stop in our tracks and turn back towards her. Giving her a questioning looking she hands me back the letter and I give her a thankful smile getting ready to take it and leave. Her grip however doesn't loosen and I can't take it out of her hands.

"We don't sell it here, but I do know who wrote this letter."

"You do? How?"

"Because it was my sister, Allyson."

"Ally…. your sister?"

"Oh right sorry Ally, yes my sister wrote this letter 18 years ago and left it with the thing she loved most hoping that thing wouldn't listen to what the letter said and would come to find the writer anyway."

She finishes and I just look at her bewildered and completely confused. Not knowing how to take all of this in. Her sister wrote this letter that is now burning a hole in my hand. Her sister? That means my mother is her sister. Meaning she is my aunt. That's how she knew my name when I walked in she probably knew my face or I just look like my mom. Who knows, but all I know is this is so much to handle.

"So then you're my aunt?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did my mom give me away? You should know."

"I do, but that's something your mother should tell you."

"Well then where is she? Is she here? In the back or something? Bring me to her please."

She lets out a small sigh and shakes her head. Giving her once again another look of confusion I ask her what's wrong. She just sighs again and walks away. What is going on? How is she going to tell me she is my aunt and she knows why my mother gave me up yet she isn't going to tell me because she wants my mom to tell me, but she isn't going to bring me to my mother? Why is she being, so difficult? I feel my anger slowly start to build up and I think Austin realizes that too.

"Hey! Don't walk away I'm talking to you."

"Ally calm down maybe she is going to go get her."

Austin tells me while rubbing my arms. I'm really glad he is here. He really knows how to calm me down when I'm upset or cheer me up when I'm down. I turn around and give him a small smile and silently thanking him for keeping me in control. Maybe he is right maybe she is getting her. I slowly begin to follow her and see that she is on the phone behind the counter. Really? So much for going to get her. I feel Austin once again take my hand and give me a smile. Gosh he is so cute when he smiles it just makes me want to smile.

Wait? What? I mean uh…never mind.

Walking over to the counter I look at my so called Aunt and give her a small, one could obviously tell it was forced and as fake as a Barbie doll, but it's still a smile. She says a few more things into the phone before turning back to look at me.

"Your mom isn't here nor can she come here at the moment, but she said you are welcome to come over and she will tell you everything. She is both happy and scared that you are back and believes you deserve answer no matter what the consequence is."

"What are you talking about scared? Consequences? The letter also said I'm in danger. What am I in danger from? Or who am I in danger from."

"I can't answer those at the moment, but how about we go to dinner tomorrow and I'll try and answer as many questions as I can. Your boyfriend can come too."

Once she said boyfriend I could feel it the heat rising to my cheeks once again. I slightly look behind me hiding my blush with my hair to see Austin equally blushing and also looking down. I look back at my Aunt and shake my head.

"He is just a friend."

"Oh? It sure doesn't look that way, but I'll believe that you are friends…for now anyway. What's your name boy?"

"It's Austin ma'am"

"Austin huh…nice"

"Thanks."

Austin says and that's when I realize that we don't even know her name and she knows both of our names. I was about ready to ask her, but she beat me to it.

"Oh how rude of me I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Charity Falls."

"Well thank you Charity is there any way we can contact you for information about this dinner?"

"Oh yes here is my card. Just text that number and I'll text you the address and time"

"Okay thank you"

I tell her and she nods. I turn around to Austin getting ready to leave when I see his eyes wide open. Turning back around to see what he is looking at I see absolutely nothing. Confused I turn back to him.

"Are you okay?"

"She just disappeared in thin air."

"She runs a witch-craft store I'm sure it's was just a random fog machine somewhere. She knows how to manipulate people into buying her stuff."

"No Ally there wasn't any fog she just snapped her fingers and poof she was gone."

"Okay Austin I'm sure you are just crept out by this store and are seeing things, but all I know is my head hurts really bad and I'm tired. I just want to go back to the hotel room."

"Okay maybe I did just imagine it I'll call the cab and we can leave."

He tells me and I nod at him. The cab came in about 10 minutes and we were already on our way back. I can't help but think about everything that just happened. I found my Aunt and she remembered me. I'm also going to have dinner with her tomorrow night sometime to find out anything I want to know that she can answer. All of this is just too much to take in and my head is starting to pound. Leaning my head up against the cool glass windowpane I feel my eyes slowly start to droop until they are completely closed.

I wake up to something smooth and warm. Slowly lifting my head I see that we are back in the hotel room and I'm in the bed. The smooth and warm thing I was just laying on was Austin's bare chest. I wonder when we got back. Did he carry me all the way up here and put me in bed. Lifting up the blankets I see that I am still in my clothes from today. Why didn't he just wake me up?

Getting out of bed I go over to my suitcase and take out my pjs, making my way to the bathroom to change. Once I was finished I come back into the room to put my clothes from today back into the suitcase when I see Austin sitting up in bed. He looks at me and I give him a small smile and go back into the bed next to him.

"When did you wake up?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Why didn't you wake me up when we got here?"

"You just looked so peaceful and I remember you told me your head hurt so I didn't want to wake you before it went away. Also when we got up here I didn't want to change you because well that's awkward, so I just put you in the bed and saw if you woke up or not. Since you didn't I let you sleep."

"Did you go to sleep too then?"

"No I went out got food and texted your Aunt for you since I didn't know when you would wake up. Then after a while I got tired and laid down. I must have fell asleep because I don't remember anything since then."

"Oh well thank you, for everything."

He just waves his arm and tells me to not worry about. I shake my head and pull him in for a hug feeling his warm chest through my thin tank top. I feel his arms snake around me and pull me a little closer. Giving him a nice long tight hug I shake my head and emphasize what I meant.

"Not just for carrying me in and not undressing me when I was unconscious."

I say and I feel him chuckle.

"No about everything. Coming on this trip with me and being there for me. Also not freaking out by any of this yet."

"You're welcome Ally and besides it's going to take a lot more than finding your Aunt in a creepy witch-craft store to scare me off."

"Thanks I'm glad. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

I tell him and let him go, slowly lying back down to go back to sleep. I feel him do the same next to me, but once he lies down he lets out a deep sigh. I wonder what that was about. Deciding that he was way more comfortable than this bed I slightly move closer to him. Feeling him not move I get closer until I put my head on his chest. He doesn't move out from under, so I assume this is okay and my assumption was correct when I feel his hand rest on the small of my back. I thought this would be more awkward, but right now.

This couldn't feel more right.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next Chapter they talk with her aunt! What will they find out? **

**Until next time! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey...okay so you guys didn't reach 10 reviews but you did give me: **

**6 Reviews on this story **

**2 reviews on another story **

**6 new followers on this story**

**6 new favorites on this story **

**3 new people following me **

**3 new people favoriting me **

**You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you! **

**To all those who are new to this story and new to me Welcome! and thanks so much for your support it means ****a lot! **

**SO because of all this good news I got today made my day better I have decided that I will update 2 chapters EVERYDAY! **

***insert cheering here* **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all! **

**Now onto your reviews: **

**RomanceGirl14: Thanks for reviewing twice lol! Thank you! Same I'm sad the show is over and we won't be able to watch the auslly fluff in real life but just as Ross said we still have reruns! Their duet was amazing it is one of my favorites songs right now! Its just so beautiful. I'll be sure to listen to it and tell you if I agree! I'm glad and here are the chapters! Thank you so much and I'm glad! You're amazing! XOXO**

**Guest: Thaank you I love Auslly moments gives me the feels! You're amazing! XOXO**

**katebemwah: I know it makes my heart warm that he is always there! Well you are going to be spoiled even more because not only am I doing 2 chapters I'm posting everyday! I'm so glad you love it! Thank you! You're amazing! XOXO **

**r5andmusicaremyescape: awww thank you so much and you are so sweet! Aww thank you! I'm so glad I've kept you interested! Thats the plan hopefully one day I will except it would be under my real name, but if it happens you guys will be one of the first to know! That makes me so happy that you believe I could be a professional writer! Thank you so much! You're amazing! Also thank you for the reviews on my other stories! I'm glad you like them too! XOXO**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad I was the first one you picked I feel very special. After the finale I feel like a lot of Auslly fans will be turning to fan fiction to still get those Auslly feels! I already have a story in mind about a spin-off from the show, about a little small info they gave us and can't wait for you guys to read it. Thanks so much for reading! You're amazing! XOXO **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

This morning was different then all the rest. I woke up feeling strange as if something wasn't right or something bad was about to happen. Of course this could just be because of the nerves for this dinner with my supposedly Aunt, but I couldn't help feeling like today wasn't going to go as planned. Deciding to shake those thoughts out of my head I slipped out of bed. Careful not to wake up Austin and headed towards the bathroom. When I get there I turn the shower on just to let the hot water run to help clear my thoughts and senses.

Not knowing what to expect today is really getting to me and also me not having any dreams lately. You would think that I would be glad to not be having these dreams anymore, but at the same time I just don't know. These dreams are what lead me closer to my mother and now that I'm getting closer they are starting to fade. That's supposed to be a good thing right? Then how come it feels wrong like my dreams should be getting stronger, not weaker.

Speaking of stronger. These episodes I have been having they are getting stronger. I tend to have one either once or twice a day each worse than the one before. I actually had one in the middle of the night last night. Poor Austin waking up in a heart attack thinking I was dying and honestly I thought I was. It was worse than the one at the airport. My lungs felt like they closed completely and those gasps of air that I was actually able to take in were as if life was saying "Enjoy it while you can". Austin also said that my eyes were going back and forth between a pale baby blue to a piercing aqua like color. My body was on fire that even the slightest touch of someone else's skin would burn them. Then just as the pain gets to be its worse its gone and there is nothing but darkness surrounding me.

Darkness. That darkness that surrounds me though I find comfort in. It's crazy I know, but that darkness is keeping me in this shell. This protective barrier that no pain could ever get in, except deep down inside I know that the darkness surrounding me that I take much comfort in is actually all my pain surrounding me. I'm just to numb to feel it and I take comfort in that numbness. Which is almost how I feel right now. With the hot vapors surrounding me I feel at peace like nothing can harm me. Nothing can take me away from this serenity. I feel the comfort surround me once again.

_**"Allyson" **_

_**Getting up I look to see who is calling my name, but I see no one. Assuming it is Austin I turn off the water and head out towards the bathroom, however when I open the door I do not see our hotel room. Nope I'm in this fancy room as if I was walking into a palace. The room looks fit for a queen and straight ahead there is one sitting there. She looks up as if sensing my presence and a small smile appears on her face. **_

_**She whispers something that I can barely make out to be 'it worked' when she gets up and in a second is standing in front of me. That's when I get a better view of her. She is absolutely stunning. Her long gorgeous black hair running down her side topped off with a black hat. Her skin very pale, but completely flawless. Her eyes a gorgeous brown color that you could get lost in. I couldn't help but stare at her in all her glory. Her black gown draping down to the floor while the collar brings out her neck. You can tell she is of royalty and I immediately feel myself curtsey in her presence. Which she immediately makes me stand from. **_

_**I look up at her and see her admiring me, as I was her just a moment ago. We haven't said a word to each other, yet I feel like we have already said so much. I was about to open my mouth and speak when she beats me to it. **_

_**"I didn't think it would actually work." **_

_**"That what would actually work?" **_

_**I ask her however she doesn't reply instead walks closer to me and places her hands on my cheeks. I feel a sense of warmth and comfort as her hands rest at their position. I don't know who this lady is or what connection she has to me, but I can tell that our connection is strong and I have to know who she is. **_

_**"Who are you?" **_

_**"Not worry about that dear, you will find out soon enough. I must return you back now, but I really had to see you. Your power is getting strong which is why this was able to work and for that I am proud. Don't worry my dear, you will find your way to me and I will be there with open arms." **_

_**She finishes and once again places her hand on my cheek, but this time it isn't comforting. It's the exact opposite I feel an excruciating burn where her hand is. My lungs feel like they are being sucked dry and the air is becoming limited. I try and gasp, but it is no use there is no air coming in. Then the pain starts to travel and it feel as if someone has brought a knife into my stomach and is slowing twisting it just to bring me pain. The comfort that hand on my cheek once brought now feels as if it is literally sucking the life out of me. **_

_**Looking up at the lady I see she is gone and a girl with long blonde hair and bright red eyes staring at me with a wicked smile. I try to speak to ask her who she is and why she is doing this however nothing comes out. I feel as if I even try and speak I will die on the spot, so instead I just plead with my eyes. **_

_**"Pathetic little girl, your power maybe growing, but you are still very weak. Just be sure to watch your back because next time I won't be so nice." **_

_**She says and let's go of my face. I feel all the air that I was trying to save rush back to me and the pain of the knife now being sooth back to health. Looking at her I was about to ask her who she was until I heard my name being called. Turning towards the sound I see Austin standing they're looking at me with that same look of concern on his face. The blonde lady follows my gaze and slightly snickers. **_

_**"How stupid could you be little girl. Showing me your weakness. Giving your heart to this boy is not only your greatest weakness, but will also be your downfall. You don't know it yet, but I am your worst nightmare and I have just found a way to make this dream a reality." **_

_**She says and flicks her wrist sending Austin flying to the wall behind him. I scream out his name but it is as if he cannot hear me. The blonde girl has now made her way over to Austin grabbing him by the neck. Austin looks over to me with a plea in his eyes, but there is nothing I could do. I was frozen in my spot. **_

_**"Such a shame too, he was a pretty one. Maybe I'll break you by breaking him." **_

_**She says while squeezing his neck tighter. I scream his name again and this time run towards him. Except after my first step I feel myself being flung across the room. Hitting my head against the wall I can feel a fresh cut forming on my forehead. Looking up I meet with Austin's gaze and he gives me a small smile. **_

_**"Ally. Wake up. Please wake up." **_

With a huge gasp of air I feel myself startle awake. Looking around I see that I am still in the bathroom, however I am now on the bathroom floor. The shower is still running and you can see the steam in the room, which is making the room hot and damp. Turning my head slightly I see Austin looking at me wide eyed. His hair appears to be wet. Most likely from all the steam in here. When he sees that my eyes are open he lets out a sigh of relief and pulls me in for a hug. I awkwardly return the hug and with a raspy voice asked what happened.

He looks at me and immediately tells me that he woke up to gasping and crying and then he heard me scream his name. When he ran over to check on me he saw that I was standing there staring straight at him, but he said as if my eyes were hollow and I wasn't really there. He then told me how he called my name and I ended up screaming his again and then fell out of nowhere bumping my head against the bathroom counter and falling on the floor. That's where he ran to me and begged me to wake up, and then I did.

Looking at him in completely shock I couldn't believe that what happened to me in my dream happened to me outside of my dream. Trying to get the thought of what just happened out of my head I asked Austin to help me up. He gladly agrees and helps me over to the counter where he lifted me up and sat me down. Telling me not to move while he got the first aid kit he brought with him. Nodding my head I sit there and wait for him to get back. When he does I sit there and let him play doctor. He gets some rubbing alcohol and brings it to my forehead. I wince at the slight sting and he tells me sorry. Waving him off he starts to ask me what happened while I was in that sort of trance. I tell him everything that happened in my dream. About both girls and he nods telling me how freaky that is.

He finally finishes with my cut and I am able to leave the bathroom to get ready for today. Picking out my outfit I decided to go comfy. With just some black jeans and a plaid button up shirt leaving my hair down I grab a bandana and tie it around as if it were a headband. Once I'm finished my phone rings and I go to answer it. She tells me all the details about today and telling us to meet her at this restaurant. I agree with it and then tell Austin when he comes out of the bathroom.

Both never hearing of this restaurant we decided to Google it. Of course it is a fancy restaurant so I have to change my outfit, but that is when I realized I didn't bring anything fancy to wear. Austin then suggests we go out in town and buy an outfit. Nodding we get up to leave when we hear a knock at the door. Since I was still scared of what happened in my trance dream thing Austin went to answer it. Noticing that no one was at the door Austin was about to close it when I noticed something on the floor. Telling Austin he picks it up and looks at the card. It looked to be a gift for someone.

"It's for you."

He says and hands me the box. Nodding I place it on the bed terrified to open it. With shaking hands I grabbed the card and read it aloud.

"Just thought you might want something to wear tonight. Clarissa"

I open the box and see a gorgeous long black red gown and some red pumps to match it. Grabbing the dress I can feel the silky material underneath my fingers and I can tell this dress was expensive. Looking over at Austin he just shrugs his shoulders and motions for me to go get ready since we are supposed to meet her in two hours. I nod taking the dress in with me to the bathroom. I take a nice quick shower and then slip into the gown. It feels nice against my skin and I feel gorgeous. I decided to curl my hair and keep my eye makeup simple with some eyeliner and mascara. My lips I go bold and find a red color to match this dress. Once I was down I slid my feet into the pumps and look at myself completely. I couldn't even recognize myself and Clarissa got my size to the tee. It fits perfectly where it needs to yet is still presentable.

I make my way out of the bathroom to Austin telling me that he decided to match his tie with my dress. Giving him a small okay I make my way to grab my purse and asked him how I looked. Austin stops what he is doing and looks up over to me. He is completely shocked. His mouth is slightly dropped and he looks as if he is in a trance. Snapping my fingers he comes back to reality and clears his throat.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

I tell him and he offers me his arm. I gladly take it and we make our way towards the restaurant. Our ride there was filled with what ifs and where do we think this dinner is going to lead us, however, neither of us could come to a conclusion, so we just decided to see where this takes us. Arriving at the restaurant didn't take long for it was actually very close to the hotel and for that we were grateful just in case dinner took longer than expected. When we walked inside we were immediately greeted with the smiling face of my aunt. She complimented both Austin and I and told me how she knew that dress would look good on me just like it did my mother.

"This was my mother's dress?"

She nods her head and tells me how I look exactly like her when she was my age. At this I gave a small smile and run my hand down the dress. My mother's dress. I couldn't believe it. I was actually wearing something of my mothers, something borrowed like normal girls with moms did. I never thought something like this would ever happen. Then again I never expected me to go on a quest to find my mother either but here we are. Clarissa ends up showing us our table and we take a seat.

The night starts off with some small talk between each of us and then it wasn't until our actual entrees arrived that we got to the questions. Clarissa told me that I could ask her anything I wanted to know about what is going on. I nodded and tried to think of a question. It was so hard. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but couldn't figure out which one I should start off with. I decided to go easy and work my way up to the harder ones.

"Does my mom live out here too?"

Clarissa nods and starts going off about how my mother doesn't live far from here. About a three-day walk through the forest and we should be there. She told me how my mom likes to be a very secluded person so she picked a nice place in the forest one where no roads lead to so I couldn't even drive there if I wanted to. I nod at her and then take a small bite of my food wondering what should be my next question. That's when I realized throughout this whole trip I never really thought about my father or his part in any of this.

"What about my father?"

"That's a conversation for your mother dear I don't know."

She tells me with a small smile. I nod and start to ask her other small questions such as why she doesn't live with my mom. How did she end up working in a witchcraft store? If my mom works there too. Most of the answers didn't really help me to understand my mother or what is wrong with me so I decided to hit her with the harder questions.

"Can you take me to see my mother?"

"Why no I cannot take you personally, but your mother said you are welcome to come see her. I can tell you the way, but that is all."

"Okay…Can you tell me what is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

I told her what I meant. Starting from the dreams, to the freaky eye changing, to the faints, and all the way to this morning with the trance. I also told her what all my dreams are about and how I feel when going through these changes or through these trances. How I feel like I'm dying and can't breathe and how it always ends in me fainting. She nods her head a couple of times while I tell her and she nervously chews her food. I can tell she wants to change topics or find the perfect answer to tell me. Which most likely to be fake since she is hesitant to tell me in the first place. I think Austin notices this too because the moment she looks at the desert menu still ignoring my questioning he leans over to me.

"If she doesn't answer it how you want her to remember we are not here for her, but for your mom she can always explain better."

I look over to him and nod at him. He is right the reason I came here is to find my mother and to ask her the questions I have for her. However, my aunt surprises me by answering and I can tell it's truthfully.

"Allyson look…."

"Ally."

"Ally…there are things going on with you that cannot be explained without your mother. She knows more about you and what is going on with you then I can tell you. I really wish I could tell you sweetie but I do believe that is something your mom should talk to you about. I cannot tell you much but the reason you are having these dreams and trances and the reason your mother left you are connected, so you must speak with her to get the full story. For I can only tell you parts that won't make any sense to you. Also I don't feel it appropriate to talk about that in such a public manner. So go seek out your mother have her tell you everything and then if you still have questions she cannot answer that I can I'll be glad to answer them for you. Deal?"

"Deal. Then Austin we leave tomorrow."

I tell him and he just nods and continues to eat his food. Our desert comes not much later and we sit there and talk about my life at the time. Clarissa asks me questions about what happened throughout my life and about the orphanage I go to. She also asks how Austin and I met and how she still believes that even though we may not agree we will be together one day. Austin and I both just slightly chuckle and nod our heads so she would drop the subject, however, she decided she liked the topic of Austin and continues to ask about him and the way we met.

"Well it seems you two just met not too long ago. And you agreed to come on this trip with her…why?"

"Well I knew that I didn't know her very well so when she first asked me I was a little hesitant, but I took the time to think about it and get to know her more. Then when I found out why she wanted to go on this trip so bad I knew saying yes was the right thing. Plus I rather have someone go with her then her trying this on her own."

"That is true, but it is strange that you met right before she decided to leave is it not?"

"Yea maybe it was destiny?"

Austin said with a shrug when Clarissa leaned in. Looking Austin straight in the eyes.

"What is your last name Austin?"

"It's Moon why?"

"Moon"

She repeated and flew back to her seat. Her face went surprised and she became as pale as a ghost. I asked her if she was okay but she just brushed it off calling for our waiter and paying. We tried to offer her money but she refused saying we were family and also for me to consider it a birthday present. I nod and she immediately excuses herself.

"I had a great time. I'm sorry I could not answer any of your questions the way you wanted me too but here take this. Its you mothers address find her and ask her everything your little heart desires. I must be going now. Be sure to visit soon. Goodnight Allyson. Goodnight Austin."

"It's Ally."

I tried to correct her but before I could she was out of the restaurant using one of her puff magic balls to do a disappearing act. She is really into this whole witchy thing and takes it everywhere she goes doesn't she. Anyway I looked over to Austin who had already got out of the booth and extended his hand towards me. I gladly accept it and we make our way back to the cab so we can head back to the hotel.

I'm upset that my questions didn't get answered the way they were supposed to, but I'm glad Austin reminded me the real reason I'm here. To find my mom and ask her the questions and if she doesn't have the answers I'm looking for then this whole trip was a waste and I'm sorry for ever dragging Austin into this, but I needed to know. I need some type of closure even if it isn't the one I wanted I need it.

We arrive back at the hotel and make our way to the room. We have both been silent the whole trip here and now it only makes this awkward as we ride the elevator. I take this time to admire him without him noticing. He is wearing some black dress pants with a silky looking grey top. His tie is a red color to match my dress and his hair is slicked back. He is very handsome and any girl would be lucky to have him. He is also very kind, protective, funny, and just a down to earth person. Despite his rich appearance you would have never known that he was rich for his attitude is nothing of the way the rich people I met have been. He is different a good different.

While looking at him I start to look at his features. He looks very tired as if this night has worn him out, which I am right there with him, but it also looks as if something else is wearing him out that he just isn't sharing yet. I bet it has something to do with his parents. I just hope that one day he will open up to me and I won't have this feeling that he is hiding a part of himself from me. For I want to get to know the real Austin every bit and part of him for although h I may feel safe around him it's his past I don't feel safe around. Especially a past that can make a sweet guy like him turn cold and heartless at the mention of it. He is broken inside and I want to help fix him.

_**Giving your heart to this boy is not only your greatest weakness, but will also be your downfall.**_

I remember the words from what I guess was a dream so clearly. Is what she said true? Am I starting to give Austin my heart? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize the elevator opened until Austin called my name. Giving a small smile I make my way out of the elevator to our room.

Thing about it maybe it isn't such a bad thing. She may have said it was but who knows what that could have meant. There is also the way my aunt acted when she found out Austin's last name. I wonder if he is a part of this more than I know of. Maybe it wasn't coincidence that he came to the orphanage right around the time I was ready to go on this wild adventure. Maybe this was destiny and I'm walking right into where I am supposed to be or into my biggest trap yet.

"Ally is something wrong?"

Austin asks me and I shake my head.

"No I was just disappointed that my questions didn't get answered the way Ii wanted them to tonight. I mean I feel like we are getting closer and closer, but at the same time I feel like we are back at the beginning of me just finding some stupid letter."

I tell him and he sighs walking over to me and wrapping me in his arms for a hug. Giving into his hug I bury my face in his shirt and breathe in his scent. He is something I can find comfort in. He is someone who I can trust with my life. He is someone who even though he doesn't know me, knows me the best.

"I know tonight didn't go as planned, but hey look at the bright side we have your mothers address and we are heading over there first thing tomorrow morning. We are getting closer to our end goal and we are succeeding. So even though you may think we are still at the beginning you must look at it this way. You have much more than the stupid letter, you have found your aunt the first person in your real family. You have found your family and you know now that your mother is alive and well. If I remember correctly that letter didn't tell you that you had an aunt or whether or not your mother was still alive or not. You may think we aren't getting anywhere because the major questions you have haven't been answered, but we are so much farther then when I caught you finding that letter."

Austin tells me while lifting my chin gently to have me looking at him. At the end of all that he gives me a smile and I couldn't help, but to send one right back at him. He is right I may not have the questions I want answered, but I do have more answer then what I came here with. Austin ends up pulling away and going over to his suitcase to get out his pjs.

Maybe. Just maybe.

He is someone I'm giving my heart to.

* * *

**OOOOOOO is Ally giving her heart to Austin? **

**Hmmmmmm keep reading to find out! **

**What did you think? **

**The next chapter they actually begin their journey to find her mother? **

**What do you think will happen on the journey? **

**Let me know in your reviews! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Love you guys! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

_**Running inch by inch. The sound of leaves crunching and trees whooshing is all that can be heard except for the faint voice calling my name.**_

_**"Ally"**_

_**Run. That's all that I can hear and that's all I can do even though my chest is a burning pit of fire and my oxygen is slowly decreasing by each step. Looking forward and not behind I can see that open light of freedom however the voice is getting closer and closer.**_

_**"Ally don't run from me"**_

_**"We have to face this someday"**_

_**"You wanted to know now you do!"**_

_**"Ally!"**_

_**Until the voice can no longer be heard. Trees, trees and more trees are the only thing in my way except the little light of freedom seems to be getting farther and farther away from my grasp. No longer being able to breathe or feel my legs I look back. Instead of seeing the forest I once was in I see burning hazel. Two burning hazel eyes looking at me with such a fiery passion I collapse and for once I catch my breath.**_

_**"Ally you can no longer run from me"**_

_**"Get away from me"**_

_**"Ally stop it!"**_

_**"I mean it get away from me!"**_

_**"Ally there is no time for your threats you need to get up"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Get up"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Ally get up!"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Get up!"**_

_**"Als please get up you wanted to know the truth now you do." **_

_**Looking up I see those two fiery hazel eyes looking at me with such a soft expression. His hand out in front of him begging for me to let him help me and I can feel myself starting to reach for it. Grabbing his hand he helps me up and pulls me into a hug. **_

_**"Austin I'm scared. When I first found out I was okay with it, but finding out all this I just can't anymore." **_

_**"I know you're scared Als but you don't have to face this alone you have your family now and you will always have me." **_

_**"Why? I don't understand why are you not running from me?" **_

_**"It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me away and besides you're not the only one with secrets." **_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"Als it wasn't just a coincidence that we met and I know that now." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**I ask and he just smiles at me, which looks more like an evil smirk. He then lifts his hands as if he was about to attack me, so I do what I do best. I run. However this time not as smoothly because I trip and fell into what looks like a dark hole. **_

Waking up I'm dripping in sweat. Looking left and right to see that I'm not in the forest. No I'm in my hotel room in the hotel's bed. Finally taking a breath I feel myself relax. That was strange I feel like I've had this dream before. Deciding it was better not to go into detail I start to get up. However, an arm wrapped around me is holding me back down. Austin. Looking down to my right I see he is peacefully sleeping with his arms around me. Cute.

Slowly grabbing his arms and untangling myself from him I feel him shift. No please don't wake up please don't wake up. Thankfully he just shifts to the other side and continues to snore away. Thank goodness. Quietly getting up I go straight to my suitcase pick out an outfit and head to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I see myself, but in a better way than before. The girl I saw not too long ago was weak, fragile, scared, and tired. This one I see is strong and can handle anything, and is also wide-awake to all the possibilities that surround her. Smiling I quickly brush my teeth and hop into the shower.

The hot water trickles down my body relaxing it. Knowing that Austin is still asleep I decided to take longer and stay in the nice steaming water. After washing all the sweat from that dream out of my hair I turn off the water. Right when I was opening the curtain I feel a sharp pain in my sides. Gripping my sides I let out a small scream not wanting to wake up Austin and get him worried. The pain was excruciating but quick and was gone just as soon as it came.

"Weird"

Grabbing my towel I wrap it around my body and get out. Quickly drying off and getting dressed. Today I decided to wear a black and white half shirt with my high waisted ripped black jeans. Putting it all together with my combat boots. Once I was finished I made my way over to the sink to do my hair. Right when I reach the sink a new pain has found me this time in my head and it's a pounding pain. I can't help but let out a loud scream. Grabbing my head and falling to the floor I hear Austin's footsteps and voice yelling for me.

"Ally!"

"In the bathroom"

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes"

A few seconds later Austin comes bursting through the door and is now leaning down in front of me. I can't however bring myself to look at him since every time I lift my head the pain gets stronger.

"Austin it hurts really badly."

"I know Als I know but you can get through it. It will be all gone soon."

He says and places his hands over mine. Once that happens the pain vanished and I was able to lift my head. Looking in his eyes I feel secure and calm. He then smiles at me and helps me to stand up except right when I get on my feet I feel weak and light headed and fall right back into Austin 's arms.

"Whoa there Ally. Here grab onto the sink."

I do as he says and lean my head down. I slowly feel my strength regaining as I look into the mirror my eyes widen. Looking past me however I see Austin's eyes do the same thing.

"What happened to your eyes?"

My once brown eyes are now this burning bright honey yellowish color. My skin is once again glowing. I've been through this before the same feeling as if something is trying to get out of me and break free. It hurts a lot but not as much as the first one. Looking at Austin I close my eyes trying to relax. I let out a deep breath and open them again. Yup once again my normal brown eyes.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know but I'm pretty sure I know who does."

"Who?"

"My mother."

I say and he nods telling me he will let me finish up and then he will get ready. Grabbing my brush I brush out my hair deciding to leave it down. Then for my makeup I decide on smoky eyes with bright red lipstick. Once satisfied with my look I walk out the bathroom to see Austin sitting on the bed. He looks at me and starts to laugh. I immediately start to feel self-conscious. Covering my stomach that is slightly showing I slowly walk up to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

I ask him and he immediately stops. Shaking his head as if knowing what I'm thinking about. He gets up quickly walking over to me and places his hands on my arm. Once again giving me that weak feeling. He looks deep into my eyes.

"Don't feel self-conscious I'm not laughing at you. You look beautiful don't ever forget that okay?"

"Okay then what were you laughing at?"

"Oh I was laughing at myself. I was going to wear a black and white striped polo and some black jeans but decided that I was too dark and instead went with a light blue shirt and black jeans. If I didn't change my mind we would have been matching again."

He tells me and I slightly giggle telling him we need to stop doing that or people will start to think we are a couple. He looked slightly hurt for a second but that look left as quickly as it came. He lets go of me and tells me he is going to get ready. I nod and tell him that I'll be waiting. Splitting ways I go over to my suitcase putting away my pjs and getting stuff I'll need and putting it in my backpack. Once that was finished I just fell back on the bed and wondered what it's going to be like when I meet my mom. In the middle of my thought my phone rings. Shuffling to try and find my phone through my backpack I finally find it seeing that Trish is the one who is calling me.

_Trish/__**Ally **_

_**Hey Trish what's up?**_

_I don't know why don't you tell me?_

**_What are you talking about?_**

_I don't know maybe the fact that it's been a couple of days and I haven't got a call from you letting me know you were okay or even worse letting me know you have a BOYFRIEND NOW! _

**_I'm fine Trish I'm sorry I forgot to call you I have just been very busy, and I don't have a boyfriend. _**

_What about Austin?_

**_We aren't dating._**

_That's not what Haley said. _

_**Oh really well she lied. I would tell you if I had a boyfriend.**_

_I know sorry for doubting you. Anyway how's it going? Did you meet her? _

**_No we are going to soon though. Hey Trish I got to go Austin is out of the shower now so we are going to be leaving. I'll call you as soon as I meet her and tell you everything okay._**

_Alright don't forget and also that next phone call should also be about how you and Austin are together. _

**_Not going to happen Trish. I'll talk to you soon. I love you. _**

_I love you too. Be careful please. _

_**I will bye. **_

I say and hang up the phone. Looking at it I just stand there lost in thought.

"Who was that?"

I hear behind me and I literally jump out of my skin. Turning I see Austin standing there drying his hair. Placing my hand over my heart I give him my best glare, which is really hard since he is looking really hot in that nice body hugging blue shirt he has on.

"Austin you gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay are you ready to go?"

"Yup are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I tell him and he nods giving me a sympathetic smile. Giving him a smile back and grab my backpack slinging it over my shoulder. Austin is already at the door nodding his head telling me let's go. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I take my first few steps to finding out my past.

We walk out of the door and head towards the elevator. While in the elevator we see a lady rushing to get in before it closes, she is almost too late but Austin being the sweetheart he is stopped it from opening. The lady finally makes it to the elevator completely out of breath. She once neat tucked in white blouse is now all over the place and her neat bun has a few strands coming out showing off her beautiful blonde hair. Once she catches her breath she stands up properly and gives us a small thank you. We nod at her in return but see she hasn't moved since she looked up. She is staring directly at me looking completely shocked.

It's been about a minute and she still hasn't moved. She is mumbling a few things under her breath. I only catch a few of them such as "It can't be" It has to be" "So familiar" and the last one I caught is "Finally". Wondering what she meant I was going to ask but I stopped myself not wanting to look like a creep who is listening to her conversation to herself but then again she is just standing there staring at us.

I was about to just ask her if she is okay, but Austin beats me to it once again. She seems to slightly snap out of it, but is still looking straight at me. However, she does answer Austin s question saying she is fine just trying to catch her breath. She then gives me a small smile, which gives me a bad vibe. I just smile back at her and then she finally turns her attention to Austin. When she does she has the same reaction as when she saw me, but instead drops her books as well and covers her mouth with her hand. We look at each other then look at her. She mumbles under her breath once again, I catch it loud and clear but I don't think Austin did since he is picking up what she dropped. This time she whispered something that she couldn't have known. She whispered "Austin".

How does she know Austin? Giving her a questioning look she snaps out of it and smiles as if nothing happened. She then bends down helping Austin to pick up her books while I'm holding the keep door open button in the elevator. She thanks Austin a million times and just tells him she saw a spider behind him and she is deathly afraid of them. He just waves her off telling her its fine and asks her where she is headed.

"Oh to the lobby. I'm late for a very important meeting."

"Oh well you're in luck that's where we are headed as well."

"Oh great thanks again for holding the elevator door and helping me pick up my books you are too kind."

"No problem."

"He's a keeper this one I can sense it."

She says directed towards me this time. I was going to correct her but I have a feeling to not tell her anything so I just smile at her. Since the elevator is small and we let her in I have to stand in front of Austin while she is next to us. It was completely silent and you can feel the tension in the room. Not wanting to move a muscle I just stand there completely stiff. That is until I feel Austin wrap his arms around my and put his head on my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I got that same feeling I always get when I'm in his arms and lean my head back.

"Are you okay you seem tense?"

"Yea I'm fine just nervous on what's going to happen."

"It's going to be fine I won't let anything happen to you."

He whispers and I feel my cheeks heat up and I smile. Glad that the elevator opened to the lobby being able to escape before Austin sees me. Of course he does and smirks at me, so in return I just shake my head at him and push him away. The lady in the elevator next to us thanks us one last time and rushes off to her meeting. I still have a certain off vibe about her, but I decided that there is no time to be stressing over her when I have my own problems to be worried about.

We make our way to the cab that takes us to the trail of the forest. The cab driver thinks we are just going on a couple hike and the less he knows the better. However, we had trouble coming up with a lie when he asks what time he should be back to come pick us up. Instead of making up a complete lie I tell him that my mom is meeting us here and then we are going to dinner so he doesn't have to worry about it. He smiles and nods letting us know to be very careful since these woods can be pretty mysterious and scary. If they are anything like my dream then I already know.

Thinking about my dream makes me a little more nervous because one dream already came true what if this one does too? What am I going to find out that is going to scare me so bad to run? Also what does Austin have to do with this as well? Is it just a coincidence that we met or is he a part of the past I have yet to learn about?

Austin comes back from paying the cab and stands next to me looking at the forest in front of us. Probably wondering what we can run into and what might happen. He then looks at me asking me one more time if I'm ready. Nodding my head he grabs my hand and we start walking into the depths of the forest.

It's been a couple hours since we started and I'm already tired and starving. We have been following the directions my Aunt gave me right before we left her house last night. This whole walk has been in silence except for the sound of our feet crinkling up the leaves and branches.

"Hey Als?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized we left without getting those pancakes."

He says and I laugh just pushing him to the side. He laughs with me, but then stops. Stopping as well I turn to look at him silently questioning what he is doing.

"I'm serious though I'm starving do we have anything to eat?"

"I packed some sandwiches and snacks from the hotel room so I guess we can stop here for a lunch break."

"Lunch it's more like dinner Als Maybe we should just rest here for the night and continue tomorrow"

He says while pointing up towards the almost starry dark sky. I nod my head and place my bag on the ground getting out some snacks for us to eat. However right when I kneel down the sharp pain in my head is back again but this time it is stronger. I quickly grab my head and start to scream.

"Ally!"

I hear Austin yell and run to me grabbing on to my arms and that was the last thing I remember before passing out.

Slowing feeling the heaviness leave my eyelids I look up and see the sky is officially dark and starry. It's actually really gorgeous and calming and I didn't even realize that someone was petting my head until his hand accidentally gets stuck and he slightly pulls.

"Ow"

"Oh Als you're awake. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I'm so glad you are okay. You scared the crap out of me. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. It has been happening since I had that future telling dream and all this drama has happened so maybe just maybe it also has to do with my mother."

"Maybe, but I don't know what I will do if I lose you."

"Thanks Austin I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

I tell him and he smiles leaning down and kissed my head. Silently whispering for me to rest so something like that doesn't happen again. Deciding that is what was best I try and close my eyes and go to sleep, but I feel Austin shuffle and that's when I realize I was laying in his lap.

"Sorry just trying to get comfortable to go to sleep."

"It's fine"

I tell him and once he is comfortable I snuggle up next to him and just look up at the sky. It's completely silent except for the noise of the forest and Austin s heartbeat. Letting my mind run loose I decide to try and talk to Austin to get my mind off things.

"Hey Austin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think she will be like?"

"Who?"

"My mother."

"I don't know but if she is anything like you I know she will be amazing."

"Thanks Austin. I-I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

"Night"

"Night Als"

With that I feel myself slowly start to drift into sleep while listening to the steady beats of Austin's heart.

* * *

**Soon what did you think? **

**Next chapter will get a little more interesting ;) **

**some small foreshadowing in the next one lets see if you can catch it! **

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Until tomorrow! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey Hey...Glad you guy are taking a liking to this story! Wait till you find out something about Austin in this chapter it will get you guys thinking even more! **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all! **

**Now onto your reviews:**

**Naomi's Dragons: Lol okay I will! XOXO**

**RomanceGirl14:I'm glad there are a lot of things they will find out and there will be something you guys didn't see coming in this chapter that connects the two more than you thought. Hope you enjoy! XOXO**

**Guest: Lol you are so welcome! I'm glad you are interested. I didn't want you guys to wait three days to find out either. Lol XOXO**

**katebemwah: Yea same and thats cool I'm glad! lol I'm glad you asked! No he didn't she just turned on the hot water as if she was about to get in, but had her episode before anything could happen and then after it happen she just decided not to shower anymore just in case another happened...but that would have been funny if he did and they had a little awkward adorable moment. XOXO**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

I woke up to a Austin staring at me. Of course I go to smirk since I caught him and he still doesn't know that I know that he is staring at me. I say something smart to him, however, he doesn't respond. I continue to call his name and I even sat up waving my hand in front of his face nothing. Are you serious? What can be occupying his mind so much that he is completely in a trance. I try calling his name once more and he finally snaps out of it. He asks me what happened and I told him nothing that he was just zoned out.

He confirms my suspicion that he was thinking, however, he didn't tell me about what so I decided to ask him. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow as if wondering why I was curious or a distraction to figure out what to tell me instead of the truth, however, what he said surprised me.

"Obviously you."

He whispers. Obviously not meaning for me to hear it, but I did and I couldn't fight the blush escaping to my cheeks. I tried to keep my head down and look at him through my lashes so he didn't notice but that didn't work. He realized why I was blushing and then started to blush too. I decided to have some fun with this.

"Oh really? What about me?"

I say a little flirtatious. He just ends up nodding his head blushing more. He then tells me how it was just about how he wished I didn't have to go through the pain I'm actually going through right now. Here I thought it was going to be something big and juicy, but it's just him thinking about me in a guilty fashion. Nodding my head I start to wiggle my way out of his grip and get out.

I feel him start to grip me harder and ask me where I was going. Reminding him that we are here for a mission I tell him that I was going to start walking again and that he should follow me or he will be left in the woods. I told him how I expect to get to my moms house tonight if we start walking now. While getting up I dust all the dirt off of me and look at Austin who is still laying on the ground. I give him a strange look and he starts to complain how I ruined his comfortable self.

Comfortable? We slept on the ground.

I decided to ask him how he was comfortable while he was getting up. He gets up the same way I did and immediately starts to clean the dirt off of him. Of course he had more than I did since I was practically laying on him and he was laying on the cold hard ground. I can see he was trying to stretch while brushing the dirt off him. I shake my head and start to turn, however I feel this sharp pain in my shoulder as if someone just stabbed me there. Unable to take the pain I fall to the ground.

"It was comfortable with you..."

Austin says but I don't quite hear him since I was on the floor in pain. It's just like my episodes except the pain is only in my shoulder. It now feels as if someone is holding my shoulder and pressing down on it to cause more pain. I hear Austin ask me what happened but I couldn't find myself to answer him. Not only because I'm in pain, but I could also barely hear him. Someone was right next to me whispering stuff in my ear about how the closer I get the worst they will make me suffer.

I slightly turn my head towards the voice and where a person should be. Key word should be, however, there is no one right next to me. Shaking my head I let out a small groan at the pain. When the voices came back to me.

"Just give up Allyson. The more you fight it the more pain I will cause you. Just give up."

"No"

"Then so be it. Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat."

Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_**I woke up on the floor of the forest with no one surrounding me. Where is Austin? Did he continue without me because I fell asleep? Maybe he wandered over here? I tell myself while walking towards a clearing. When I get there I see Austin but he isn't alone. There is this girl. She seems very familiar. Wait it's the same girl from the elevator! How did she find us? I slowly make my way towards the two being as quiet as possible to try and listen to what they are talking about.**_

_**I couldn't hear anything and it was getting very upsetting, Getting closer I accidentally step on a twig, which snaps loudly. Both Austin and the lady turn towards me and the lady disappears and Austin walks towards me.**_

_**"Good you're awake lets continue."**_

_**"Austin who was that?"**_

_**"No one of your concern at least not yet."**_

_**Austin snaps at me and I tense up. Austin has never snapped at me this is…. something is wrong. Asking Austin if he was okay he tells me that he was never better. I look at him with a questioning and accusing look and he sighs. Stopping and turning in front of me Austin starts to rub my arms.**_

_**"Allyson I'm okay, there is nothing you need to worry about I'm just stressed over this trip I'm sure you can relate."**_

_**He tells me and I nod showing him that I believe him, except I don't I'm even more suspicious. Austin never calls me from my first name he knows that I hate it and doesn't call me it because of that. Austin sighs happily that I'm giving it a rest. He then leans down and kisses my cheek. I feel a sort of tingling sensation there and I just look at him. His hazel eyes have now become a deep shade of red. I look at him wide eyed and see that his hand is starting to glow.**_

_**"Austin what is going on?"**_

_**"This is the real me Allyson. Do you still love me?"**_

_**Love him? This has to be one of my dream things. Shake my head saying no and I feel his grip on my arms tighten. He is angry. Next thing I know he is yelling something in Latin and I feel myself slip out of consciousness or technically back into it.**_

"What happened?"

Is the first thing to come out of Austin's mouth once I come back to reality. I just look at him and tell him that it was one of my weird passing out into a dream thing. He nods and asks me what was it about. Shaking my head at him I just put my hand on his chest.

"I don't really want to talk or relive it at the moment I'm sorry."

He assures me to not worry that I don't have to tell him every one if I don't want to. Nodding my head I feel my cheek start to tingle like it did in the dream. Bringing my hand to my cheek I tell Austin that it has a tingly sensation and if that was normal or if it is something that has to do with me and my passing out. I look over at him to see him looking down with a small smile. He then shakes his head saying he has no idea. Not believing him I'm about to press on it when he looks up at me. My eyes find his and I see that they are their normal hazel color. Which reminds me of one part of my dream. Where he told me that the guy with the red eyes and glowing hands was the real him.

I know that isn't really him, but I still don't know anything of his past or his relationship with his parents and he knows pretty much everything I know about myself. Looking at him I decided to ask.

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider us close?"

"Well yea I guess why?"

"Close enough for you to finally open up to me?"

I ask and he tenses looking straight in my eyes. I know though he is in a trance and is wondering whether or not to tell me. Instead of answering me verbally he answers me physically by standing up and getting his stuff together getting ready to continue our journey. I shake my head and follow suit until I'm standing next to him.

"Sorry I never asked. Okay just forget it."

I tell him except he shakes his head and grabs my hand.

"Don't. I'm ready to open up to you, but its pretty complicated so lets walk while I tell you so we don't loose anymore daylight."

He tells me and I nod. We start to walk and get a couple feet away from where we were until he starts to tell me. He starts small on how he and his parents argue all day and every night. How they cant go one day without getting into some kind of argument, even if its over something simple like what to eat for dinner. He said that ever since he was a child that he couldn't wait until he turned 18, so he could leave. He then goes on about telling me how he never fit in with the family since he was adopted.

"You were adopted?"

"You're not the only one who doesn't know their parents, which is why I also wanted to help you. I know how it feels to want to know your real parents."

And there it was the reason why he didn't want to talk about his parents, not only because they didn't get along, but also because they weren't actually his. I stop my walking pace and look at him. I know he can see the sadness in my eyes because I can feel them running down my cheeks. He walks over to me and raises his thumbs to my cheeks, slowly wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh Austin I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry I didn't tell you. Besides I'm glad my parents aren't my real parents because it lead me to you."

"What do you mean?"

I ask him and he just looks down running a hand through his hair. I take that hand and hold it in mine. When I look up at him he just gives me a small smile.

"It wasn't a coincidence that I ended up at your orphanage. You asked me that I really traveled all the way from New York to Miami well it wasn't because I randomly found this place for more volunteer hours. This is actually where I'm from. Where I was adopted from."

Adopted from? Austin lived at the orphanage? I look at him and try to remember his face when it all come back to me. He was the boy. The boy whose parents came back for him. I never knew his name or really talked to him the two years he was there. He was best friends with Dez and then left him. This is all a shock to me. That's why he knew the name of the orphanage. That's why he traveled all the way from New York to Miami. He was hoping to find out his past as well. That's why he found me that night in Mrs. Marie's room. It wasn't because he heard a noise in the night. It was because he was actually trying to sneak into her office as well.

To find out his past in his file. This was all his plan to finding his past. That is why he didn't think I was crazy to want to go on this crazy adventure to find my mother because he had down the same thing. That is why he was so understanding and willing to come with me, but did he ever find out who his parents were? This is why he was always so tense around the mentioning of his parents; maybe it is also because he actually hasn't found out anything about his parents as well. Me taking him on this journey is stopping him from reaching his past.

"Ally are you okay you haven't said anything?"

"I'm fine it just it's a lot to take in. You used to live with us. You were Dez's best friend and you were the only one of us to ever get adopted and into a terrible family at that. I feel so bad, but thinking more about it it all makes sense. You finding this place. You finding me that night in Mrs. Marie's office. You feeling so comfortable staying here even though this is so far from your family."

He doesn't say anything back, but instead just nods and we continue to walk. I start to think of everything that happened in my life. They say everything happens for a reason. Me ending up at that specific orphanage that so happens to have kept my partner in crime over here. Then him coming back to us after being adopted to try and find his past, but instead of finding his own here he is helping me to find my own. I got so lost in thought that when Austin said something to me it startled me and I ended up tripping on a tree root.

He catches me before I fall and I just look up at him. I know my face must look completely flustered and embarrassed. He just looks down at me and smiles. Bringing me back up to stand on my feet he keeps his hold on me making sure I am steady. I start to wave him off and take another step when I feel a pain in my ankle.

"You okay?"

I nod and try to walk again which makes me groan and fall to the ground. Austin comes rushing over to me and helps me to try and sit on a tree log. I shake my head telling him that I'm fine and that we needed to keep walking that we were loosing daylight. Therefore I tried to stand up again and walk. Austin grabs a hold of me and looks me in the eyes.

"Come on, you need to sit down. We can stay another night that is not a problem. Your ankle right now is a problem."

I sat down nodding at him. He helps me to sit down and sits next to me to make sure that I stay seated. I just shake my head at him and nudge him telling him thank you. He tells me not to worry about it then goes to inspect my ankle. There is no use. Nothing around here can help fix my ankle and I can tell Austin is starting to figure that out. He looks at me and then back to my ankle before touching it.

"OW!"

I ended up screaming and he continues to apologize over and over for it. I just wave my hand at him telling him that it just shocked me and it only hurt a little bit. That I was able to walk on it and that we should be going. He just shakes his head at me.

"Ally just focus on your ankle getting better."

He tells me and I nod. Looking at my ankle I start to focus on it. Maybe if I wish it hard enough my ankle will heal it self and then we can continue to walk. I just keep staring at it and slightly repeating heal and praying that it does, but of course that is nonsense. I need medical attention and we are not leaving unless Austin carries me the rest of the way. Hey that is not a bad idea.

"Hey Austin maybe you can carry me the rest of the way"

"That is not necessary your ankle is better?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the fact that have been holding it and you haven't yelped in pain at all."

He tells me and I look to see that my ankle is indeed in his hand and I don't feel a thing. Looking at him wide eyed I yank my ankle away from him and inspect it. Nothing hurts it doesn't look swollen. It's like it never even happened. Austin starts to question what I did but I just shake my head telling him I did nothing but what he told me to do. Focused on my ankle getting better and it did.

"Wow, well then you're a healer! Shall we celebrate by getting back to our mission?"

"Yes we shall."

He nods and helps me up. I stand on my ankle and see once again no pain. Whatever, we continue to walk and talk. Our conversation consists of random topics and sometimes more games of 20 questions. We officially know everything about each other down to the last time each of us cried. It was nice to just walk and talk with nothing bothering us and freaking us out. Looking up I start to see the sun setting. It's getting late and maybe we should stop. I was about to tell Austin when I heard the trees rustle behind me.

Turning around I look to see if I see anything. Nothing, but trees. We have wandered really far into the forest, which not only makes me happy about it because we are closer to my mom. It also makes me quite scared that we ventured so far into the forest. It also scares me since I don't know what's in this forest and for all we know there could be wolves or bears.

I hear another sound but this time it is closer. I tell Austin what I hear and he just brushes it off saying that it is probably just the wind. However, I hear it again and it is right behind me. Trying to play it off that it was the wind I keep walking, but I hear it again. Not only that I felt whatever it is touch me.

"Sh-Austin, I don't think that's just the wind. It feels like someone's following us."

Austin looks around us and then stops when his gaze lands on me. He gives me a small smile and grabs my arms. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down them. He starts to speak soothing words to me telling me that there is no one near us and that we should keep walking. Nodding my head I continue to follow after him, but a few steps behind him.

Looking around I don't see anything, but I fell it. Something is right behind me but I know as soon as I turn around that thing will be gone, so I decided to talk to it under my breath and see if there is something following us.

"Who are you?"

I ask and get no response but I can feel someone breathing on my neck. I ask the question again this time a little louder. Enough for whatever it is to hear me but still quiet enough so Austin doesn't. However, it wasn't until I asked what that person wanted was when I heard them as clear as day.

"Your life"

Letting out a small gasp I turn quickly towards the thing and into its piercing red eyes. I couldn't look away as if it was capturing me under its spell and not wanting to let me go.

"I want your life, but not yet. So until then Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat."

The thing says to me and I feel a sharp pain course through my body. Roaming every part of me until I feel it reach my heart. Next thing I know there is another sharp pain and I let out a scream.

"ALLY!"

I turn towards the person who screamed my name. Turning towards them the last thing I saw was those two piercing hazel eyes before everything once again went black.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**A lot went down in this chapter. **

**You learned about Austin's past? **

**Did you see that coming? **

**Let me know! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Ally meets someone very dear to her past...**

**Until Next time...**

**Only 9 more chapters left! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

_**I wake up or so I thought. Nope instead my dream self-wakes up not my real self and I start to wander around. That is until I see something in the distance. I walk over to it and once I get closer I can see that it somewhat resembles Austin. It wasn't until I heard his voice when I confirmed it was.**_

_**"Ally! Oh god Ally! Please wake up!" **_

_**He is sitting there on the ground cradling me looking around for anything that can help. I can't help but follow his gazes. Nothing, all there is trees and more trees. **_

_**"Somebody help! Please someone help her!" **_

_**He is just staring at me. Probably wondering why this keeps happening. He ends up giving me a small smile while brushing my cheek with his hands. My hand immediately travels to my cheek. I felt that. This is like one of those near death experiences where I watch everything that goes on around my body and learn something that will help me in time. I really hope it is something good. He picks me up bridal style and walks around to see if there is anything that can help. **_

_**I follow to wherever he is going. Its not like he is going to run into whatever he is looking for. There is nothing here that will help us. He just has to let me wake up on my own. After what feels like forever he sees a small lake up ahead. Walking, more like running, we end up at the lake in no time. He places me down on a log grabbing something out of his bag and then heading to the lake. **_

_**I take this chance to go over to my body and examine it. Nothing looks physical wrong with me besides being surround by dirt. Why is this happening to me? I try to put myself back inside my body like I see spirits do in movies except it doesn't work. Frustrated I let out a scream of course no one hears anything or so I thought. I turn back towards Austin who was dipping a towel in the lake most likely to put that on my head. I walk over to him and accidentally step on a twig cracking it in half. Austin must have heard that because he looks around, however, since he doesn't see anything he goes back to what he was doing. **_

_**"I'm going crazy." **_

_**He says to himself since he thinks no one is around besides and unconscious me on a log. Once he feels the towel is soaked enough he walks over to me and just like I assumed puts the towel on my forehead. I feel the cold rag on my forehead now and shiver a little because of the cold, which in return makes my body stir. Austin sighs in contempt as if that little stir helped him to know that I am still alive just unconscious. Every now and then he would go back to the lake to re-wet the towel. I would follow him, but this time I decided to stay back with my body. I just admire it lying there. My pale skin slightly covered in dirt. My long brown hair tied in a messy bun. On the outside I look normal however on the inside I know that is not that case. Something is different about me and I'm going to find out what if it's the last thing I do. Austin looks up as if he hears something again and looks around. Obviously believing he heard something this time he calls out. **_

_**"Hello is anyone here?" **_

_**Nothing. No movement anywhere. I even looked around. Shaking his head he looks back in the water. Except this time something must have startled him in the lake for his head whipped back around making him fall to the lake. Seeing what happened I end up yelling his name and running to him. **_

_**"Austin." **_

_**He must have heard it because he stopped whatever he was doing and ran over to my body hoping that it was I who called him and that I am now awake. I shake my head at him sad that it was me that he heard but at the same time it wasn't me. **_

_** "Austin." **_

_**That time it wasn't me. He keeps turning around, to see if there is anyone else here besides us, and just like always he finds no one. Who is called his name? It wasn't me I know that for sure. Lost in thought of whom that could be I didn't even realize Austin walking away. I decided to follow him, but stay a little farther behind. I look back towards my body. I'm sure I'll be fine and continued to follow Austin. The more we walked the louder the voice got. **_

_**"Austin…" **_

_**Still no one in sight. We keep walking and I can tell that Austin is getting annoyed. I can't help but feel bad. He is only in this position because of me and I keep passing out on him like some kind of diseased person. The voice ends up speaking again, but Austin doesn't let it leave like last time without saying something in return. **_

_**"Bring her to me Austin. She is mine" **_

_**"Who is there?" **_

_**"She needs my help Austin only I can save her" **_

_**"What's wrong with her?" **_

_**"Only she can tell…however, if you bring her to me I can show you." **_

_**"Who are you?" **_

_**"Her only chance of survival. Bring her to me." **_

_**"Are you her mom?" **_

_**I froze at what came out of his mouth. Scared of hearing what the voice had to say, but at the same time hoping that it was my mother. Nothing. There is no answer back. Shaking my head at the disappointment I turn back around to walk to my body when I feel a tug. It must be my body trying to wake up. I run back over to my body and try the whole spirit reentering the body thing from movies. This time however it works. **_

At the same time once I enter my body everything that just happened was a blur and I don't remember much. Which explained the inner freak out when I didn't see Austin upon waking up. Although I do see him running over to me as if sensing I woke up. I immediately open my arms for him to run into them hugging me.

"I thought you left me all alone."

I whisper to him and reply that he would never leave me. We stayed in this position for a while both afraid to let the other go because we both don't know what will happen next. Austin is the first to slightly pull away. His hands rest on my waist and his eyes are looking into my eyes. His eyebrows furrow together, but he just shakes his head at me and asks me how I'm feeling.

Honestly I'm feeling a whole lot better than before, but I still have this empty feeling of not having the answers to my question such as the one Austin just asked.

"Why did you pass out?"

I look at him slowly shaking my head. Thinking about it I don't know why I passed out.

"Honestly I don't know Austin, but it has been happening a lot. I mean I feel this sharp pain inside of me and then next thing I know it's dark."

"Wow, anything else?"

"Well, sometimes I have these visions I think they are like warnings of the future. I don't know. I sound crazy."

"No you don't. If anyone is crazy it's me I mean I swear I keep seeing someone here but there is no one there."

Austin says while looking around as if he sees someone. I don't think he is crazy honestly. Not only did I basically follow him as a spirit, but I also been having this feeling that someone has been following us, but I didn't want to say anything and have Austin scared. Looking at him I smile and take his hand in mine.

"You're not crazy. Not even close."

I tell him and he smiles and closes the gap between our hands. Looking down at our hands I feel this tingly feeling all throughout my body. Starting from my fingertips all the way through to my toes. Looking up I meet his eyes. They show so much yet hide what he is feeling at the moment. His gaze is so intense I have to look down which makes my hair fall in front of my face. I feel his gaze still on me but then I see his hand leave mine and move the piece of hair out of my face.

"You know Als you are really beautiful."

"Oh really thank you?"

I say in more of a questioning fashion. He cocks an eyebrow up and gives me a questioning look. I just give him a small smile while looking into his eyes. I can tell he is having an inner battle with himself. It's now my turn to give him a questioning look.

"Austin are you okay?"

"Yea I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing it's not important."

He says and looks away from me. Weird. I see the lake that is not too far from us I decided to go over there and wash up. When I stand up, however, I feel the sharp pain again. Grabbing both my sides I yell and another sharp pain coursed through me. Austin immediately gets up and is at my side.

"Ally is it happening again?"

It hurts too much to talk so I just nod. I feel Austin tense and not knowing what to do. I end up falling to my knees and clutching my head. There are voices in my head and they won't stop I can't take it anymore. This one is lasting longer than the others.

_**"Ally just let go. Fall into the unconsciousness. Stop fighting it." **_

"Who are you? Why are you in my head?!"

_**"Come to me Ally I will make this all go away. Bring yourself to me." **_

"No! Show yourself!"

_**"Ally think about what you are asking for." **_

"Just get out! Get out of my head!"

I scream and I hear Austin telling me to stay calm and that he is here. I feel my body shaking in his arms. The heat is coursing through my veins and radiating off my body. I feel this power I have never felt before. It's all too much. I can't handle it.

**"Let it go Ally!" **

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I scream and that's it. The pain went away and I didn't pass out. I remove my hands from my head and slightly look up. Everything is fine! I feel normal the pain is gone.

"Austin it's gone the pain it's gone!"

I turn to where Austin was and he is no longer there. Instead he is lying against a tree.

"Austin!"

Immediately I run to him. Grabbing his head I see he hit it on the tree and it is now bleeding. No Austin don't do this. Don't, you can't die on me not now, not ever. I need you please wake up. I feel him stir in my arms and slowly open his eyes.

"Ally?"

"Oh Austin you're okay. What happened?"

I ask while he sits up touching his bleeding head. I get up and grab the wet towel that was on my head when I woke up and used it to help clean his wound. Removing his hands I slowly dabbed the wound to clean it up.

"I don't know. All I know is I was holding you in my arms listening to you have a mental argument with yourself next thing I know this flash of light came from you and I went flying."

"Really? What caused that light?"

"Perhaps I can answer that."

We hear a voice say and immediately turn around to the source. There standing not too far away from us in the lake is a lady. Her hair is golden blonde and she has pale skin. Her eyes are this bright red color and her outfit screams danger. I could barely make out her facial features, besides her eyes since they glowed, because she has this deep blood red colored cape around her body. Looking at Austin and I see his face has become pale and I immediately think it's because of the wound. That is until I see that he is looking straight at this lady. Does he know her? Turning my attention back at the lady I decided to ask her.

"Who are you?"

"Why Allyson you don't remember me?"

I shake my head and she laughs while taking a few steps forward. After she says that I start to get little visions of a lady we passed in the elevator with the same hair color. The one who knew Austin's name. I wonder if this is her?

"Why dear I'm Guinevere. I'm your Aunt."

"My aunt?"

"Why yes on your father's side. It's been so long Allyson."

"It's Ally."

I correct her and she just laughs then turns her gaze towards Austin. Just like the elevator she stares at him as if not believing he is really there. Her look is also of concern, but she quickly shakes that off and turns back towards me. She gives a scary smile. What was that about?

"What's wrong with your boyfriend?"

"Austin isn't my boyfriend. He hit his head on a tree because of that glowing light."

"Well that's unfortunate. It's nice to see you again Austin."

See you again? I turn to Austin and give him a questioning look. He met her? He met my aunt and didn't tell me! How could he? Unless he didn't know? No he had to have known! Austin slowly stands up, but slightly falls back on the tree. I want to go help him, but I find myself standing here still in anger.

"You met her before?

Austin shakes his head, but his eyes are closed. He doesn't look to well. She must be the same lady from the elevator if she says that to Austin, if so then I cant be mad at him for we both met her and didn't know she was my aunt.

"Well it was nice to see you again, but I must be going until next time."

"Wait, you said you know why that light happened, why?"

"Later child, that will be a conversation for another time first you must find your mother and let her know that Guinevere says hello."

"How do I know I will see you again?"

"Oh you will I'll make sure of it?"

She slowly walks up to me and touches my cheek. I feel a sense of danger, but push it to the side she is my family she won't hurt me. Right? Maybe she can help Austin before she leaves. I mean she did look concerned about his condition earlier. I look up at her and then over to Austin.

"Can you help him?"

"I can, but I'll need a few things."

"Of course."

She tells me what she needs and I run to go get them. If it's to help Austin no matter what bad vibe she gives me I will go and help her. Behind me I see this dark shining light flash, I knew I shouldn't have trusted her along with him. If she knew what that light was then she probably is the one who caused it and now she is doing again to Austin. I run back over to them and see her stand up. She turns towards me and smiles. Immediately I run to him.

"What did you do to him?"

"I helped him. He will wake soon. Until next time Allyson and I can't wait until then."

She says with a wicked smile and then disappears. I look at Austin and see the scar that was once on his head slowly disappear. How is that even possible? Shaking my head I don't care I'm just glad he is okay. Smiling I kiss where that scar once was.

"I'm so thankful for you. You may not be able to hear me right now or maybe you can, but I want you to know that. I'm so thankful for you coming on this trip with me. I know I'm putting you in danger I know I am, but I couldn't do this without you. Thank you Austin. I-"

I feel him start to stir in my arms meaning he is waking up. I start to brush the hair back from his forehead while he opens his eyes. He slowly looks up at me and smiles, while trying to get up. I hear him groan and push him back down.

"Don't try and get up okay? I don't know what she did but you did hit pretty hard, so don't try and push yourself. We aren't going anywhere else tonight okay?"

"Okay. Hey Als?"

"Yes?"

"While I was out I had a dream that I was kissed by an angel and it gave me my strength back, so don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay."

I tell him while still playing with his hair. He just smiles and closes his eyes again. I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He dreamed an angel kissed him. Did that have anything to do with me kissing his forehead? It doesn't hurt to think so, which reminded me.

"Hey Austin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did Guinevere do to you?"

"Mmhmm."

He says and I feel him slowly relaxing. He is falling asleep. He has been going through a lot today and I don't blame him. Moving him off my lap I go over to grab a blanket and what we have been using as a pillow and brought it over to him. Lifting his head I put the pillow under it and lay his head back down. Then I got the blanket and put it over the both of us. There is a small distance between us and I want to close that distance. I'm sure he won't mind, but what if he does? While I was lying there mentally debating I feel Austin's arm sneak around me and pull me closer to him. Giving out a small shriek I look at Austin who has a small smile on his face. Smiling back I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Hey Als?"

"Yes Austin?"

I feel him slightly sit up and kiss the top of my head.

"Thanks for being my angel and giving me strength."

"You're welcome."

I answer and fall asleep with a smile and the sound of Austin's heartbeat.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Ally met her aunt on her dads side...**

**Weirder things are happening to Ally...Do you guys know why? **

**Take a guess! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Ally and her aunt have an interesting discussion about Austin? **

**What do you think thats about? **

**Until Next time...**

**Only 8 more chapters left! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey Hey...Glad you guy are taking a liking to this story! This is one of the chapters you guys have been waiting for...How will you react? **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all! **

**Now onto your reviews:**

**Naomi's Dragons: Wait what?! Lol Ally has a lot more than what you think...just you wait and see! Austin...now thats another story... Enjoy these chapters! XOXO**

**Guest: Lol no worries you guys still get your chapters everyday like I promised...Enjoy! XOXO**

**katebemwah: I know right it was just too cute! Hammy interesting thought...Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy these chapters! XOXO**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

I wake up to someone calling my name. Slightly moving so I didn't wake up I feel myself stretch and rub my eyes to actually wake myself up. Getting up I walk over to the lake and wash my face when I hear my name being called again. Looking around me I see that there is no one around me. Of course this is how it always goes. Someone calls my name I look around no one there then all of a sudden a sharp pain courses through my body and I'm out like a light. Not this time. I ignore whoever is calling my name and decided to go back to Austin and lay down until he wakes up.

As I take one step towards Austin I feel someone grab me and pull me back. I'm about to start screaming when I feel my body start to relax in the person's arms. I don't know what is going on but the last thing I remember was the person's voice.

"Phasmatos Somnus"

I woke up again staring at two piercing red eyes staring at me. Looking at them I raise my eyebrows. The person just looks at me and gives me a creepy smile. Although I'm starting to believe that that is just her smile and it happens to be creepy. I was about to say something when I felt like I couldn't speak. I kept trying over and over again, but nothing was coming out. No matter how hard I tried. She seemed to notice this and wave her wrist.

"I'm sorry darling, but I couldn't have you screaming and awakening your over protective boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend and what did you do to me?"

"Just a small knock-out spell nothing major done to you except some of the side effects include loss of voice."

A knockout spell? What is she talking about? Like actual spell? That normally follows through with witches and wizards and fantasy stuff like that. I was about to question it when she got up and started to pace saying random stuff. I couldn't understand what she was saying not only because she was mumbling but also because she was talking a mile a minute.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you about your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend."

I tell her once again, but she just waves me off and says something about not yet. She then continues to ask me questions about Austin. Mostly of his life and his family, which makes me wonder why she wants to know any of this? I was going to ask except she doesn't give me a chance to speak anything. So here we are just sitting here with her asking me questions about Austin getting no answers in return. Finally she stops and looks at me as if silently asking me if I was ever going to answer any of her questions.

I answer the ones I could remember her asking and she nods sitting down across from me. She then asks me if Austin had any siblings. I told her that Austin was an only child, which obviously did not sit well with her. She started yelling at me calling me a liar when I know Austin doesn't have a brother or if he does he didn't know or didn't tell me. I try and calm her down before she does anything to me. She looks mad enough to hurt me, but I don't think she will.

She is family right?

"Guinevere I honestly don't know if Austin has any siblings he hasn't mentioned anything besides why are you so in to knowing about Austin's life? What is your deal with Austin you keep looking at him with compassion and guilt but that changes to whatever sick and creepy looks you tend to give off."

"Why? You feel intimidated? Think I'm going to steal your boyfriend? Don't worry child I do not want your boyfriend in that way anyway."

"Then why are you so in to his life? Why don't you ask him yourself? Why kidnap me and ask me all these questions when you could have kidnapped him? And for the last time he is not my boyfriend!"

"Shut up child! You talk to much."

She said while slapping me. I tried to move my hand when I noticed that they are tied together. Why am I all tied up and since when am I all tied up? I look at her who is casually just observing me. She comes an inch from my face as she is inspecting my face and I can't help but lean back as she is officially too close.

She starts to mumble things such as 'she doesn't look powerful', 'but the prophecy says', 'he is already with her but is he the right one?' I wanted to ask her what in the world was she talking about but just as I was about to open my mouth I hear Austin's voice start to call out my name. Both Guinevere and I turn towards that sound and then back towards each other. I was about to scream his name when Guinevere was in front of me that second covering my mouth.

"Say one word child and I will have you bleeding until you cant feel anymore."

She threatens and I nod to let her know I understand. She then nods her head at me and starts to walk away. Hearing Austin call my name once again. I can tell he is getting worried and nervous. Probably thinking that I just got up and left him when that isn't the case. Guinevere is just standing across from me with her back towards me as if thinking what she can do to get rid of Austin. I don't understand why though. She wanted to know all about him now she has the chance to ask him herself. However, as he continues to call my name we continue to sit in silence.

"You know he wont stop until he finds me."

"I know, but I'm not finished with you yet."

"Why you wanted to know about Austin's life you can just ask him yourself."

"No, I'm done wondering about him, however, I don wonder about you and what you know."

"What I know about what?"

"Yourself, your past."

"I know nothing of my past."

"Lies!"

She says and is in front of me at the blink of an eye. Her eyes are once again roaming my face as if searching for answers. Her hand comes up and grabs my face turning it side to side. She raises her eyebrows as her eyes travel my face, though once the land on my necklace her eyes widen. She ends up pointing to it and asking me where I got that. I tell her that it was a birthday gift from a friend. Not telling her that Austin gave it to me because I didn't want her asking more questions about him. She just nods and starts to chuckle.

"Your mother sure did a real number on you."

"What are you talking about?

"You don't remember anything at all about you or your past."

"No, but you do don't you? Tell me! Tell me everything you know about me!"

"And ruin your mommy and daughter reunion I couldn't. Besides she should be the one to tell you everything she took away from you."

Took away from me? I asked her what, but she just shook her head and walked away. I hear Austin's voice getting closer so I decided to use that as my threat. Telling her that I will yell for Austin if she doesn't answer me she shakes her head challenging me saying that I wouldn't do it. I smirk at her and tell her she doesn't know me like she thinks she does. She reminds me of her threat once again of how she would make me bleed until I couldn't feel anymore, but Austin would get here faster than she could do such a thing.

"Tell me what you know about me or I'll scream."

"No, you wouldn't dare. Trust me child it is for your own good that you wait to hear it from your mother besides if I tell you everything what would you and mommy dear have to talk about? Besides the fact that she abandoned you to protect you."

"To protect me from what?"

I ask hesitantly and she just turns and gives me her once again creepy smile. Shaking her head at me and making a 'tsk' noise at me she answers.

"Why to protect you from me dearie."

She tells me and then it all makes sense. Why she wants me to give in to whatever this pain thing is and why she wanted Austin to bring me to her. She has a plan and it obviously involves me. It also makes sense of all those bad vibes I got around her even when we ran into her in the elevator. I'm sure that it is her for she has the same creepy smile and I get the same vibe around her that I got around the lady in the elevator. With shock evident on my face she laughs at my newfound discovery. Not waiting for her to do anything to me I scream.

"Austin!"

"You idiotic child I warned you. Phesmatos superous em animi."

She says and I could feel a sharp pain inside of me. It wasn't like the usual sharp pain I feel when I am about to have one of my episodes no this one was much different. I could only feel it near my heart and in my head. While trying to grip my head, which was hard considering my hands were tied, I could see the blood trickling from my nose down to the forest floor. She wasn't kidding when she said I was going to bleed until I could feel anymore. The blood pouring out of my nose was like a never-ending waterfall and I could slowly feel my body go numb.

I hear someone call my name when I lift my head slightly to look up I see Austin looking at me with worry written all over his face. Looking around him I don't see Guinevere anywhere. She must have fled the scene once Austin got here. Austin keeps telling me to hang on and stay awake while he figures out what to do. I try my best to nod but the pain was too overbearing so instead I just sit there letting the blood pour out of my nose with my life following after.

So this is how it ends huh. Bleeding to death in the woods. I haven't even experienced what other normal girls got to experience. I have never had a boyfriend, had a date, had my first kiss, and most importantly I never got to meet my mother. Feeling the numbness take over I lay down as the pain starts to go away. Austin sees me go to the ground and immediately runs back to me. He cradles me in his lap trying to stop my nosebleed, but I just reach my hand, which is now free and covered in blood, thanks to Austin and my nose, to his face.

"Thank you Austin for coming with me."

"Stop. Don't talk like that. You are not dying on me. Not right now. Help!"

He yells while looking anywhere but me. I can see the tears start to form in his eyes and I know that he is trying hard not to cry. I slightly call out his name, but he just says what and doesn't bother to look at me. I use my hand to have him look at me and give him a small smile. I call his name once more and now he lets the tears flow free as he looks at me.

"What?"

"Thanks for joining me on my adventure, but go find your own. Find out who you are. Find your past."

"Stop you are not dying."

"But I am Austin cant you see."

"But….but…I cant lose you. What am I going to tell Mrs. Marie and everyone else back at the orphanage?"

He says and my eyes go wide. What is he going to say? We were supposed to be college hopping how in the world is he going to explain that I died. He got me there and I didn't know what else to say. Also I felt too weak to say anything, so instead I used the last of my strength to pull Austin into what is the last hug I will ever have, not only with him, but also ever. I feel his arms tighten around me and he whispers something however I don't hear it because in that moment I slip into unconsciousness.

"Consider this a warning child. Don't underestimate me again."

With that being the first thing I hear I let out a gasp for air. Not only scaring the crap out of Austin but out of myself as well. I thought I was going to die. No I did die, but I didn't expect to wake up. Looking up I see Austin smiling down at me, I try to match his smile but instead I go into a coughing fit. He immediately turns me on my side and rubs my back soothingly. Coughing up whatever was stuck in my throat I slowly feel my strength start to regain.

Once I knew I was done I sit up facing Austin and wipe my mouth. Giving him a small smile he just shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back as I feel his arms go tighter around me. Once again I feel safe like nothing can harm me. Not even her.

"I thought you died on me Als."

"I thought I died too. It felt like I did anyway."

"What happened to you?"

Just as I was about to answer Guinevere appeared behind Austin. My eyes went wide and my mouth immediately shut itself. I found myself not able to talk and just shook my head instead as if trying to tell Austin that I didn't know what happened. Guinevere smiles at me as if satisfied with my answer. Austin seeing my reaction turns around to see Guinevere standing there.

He stands up bringing me with him, but at the same time keeping me behind as if sensing my fear towards her. He looks Guinevere up and down while she just stood there and smiled. He asks her what she is doing here. He actually sounded quite scary if you asked me. I never have seen this side of Austin. If this is what he is like when he is angry remind me to never piss him off. He asks her again when she doesn't answer and I could see her slightly jump at his tone.

"I was going to offer to show you the rest of the way to your mothers house. It isn't too far from here actually. Did I miss something?"

She asks playing all-innocent when we, well I, know that isn't the case. I feel Austin physically relax and turn towards me. He tells me that he is going to get our stuff and that I stay right here with Guinevere. His exact words were stay here at least I know you are safe. Oh how wrong you are about that one Austin. He ends up leaving us two alone and that is when I decided to get answers.

"Why?"

"Why what my dear?"

"Why save me? I can tell you obviously want me dead so why not let me die then."

I ask her and she smiles. She slowly walks over to me I try and move back, but it is like my feet are glued to the ground. When she reaches me she lifts up my face with her hand and forces me to look at her.

"I have my reasons besides that is not the way you are supposed to die. At least not in the prophecy and that is some magic that even I don't mess with."

"What do you mean the prophecy?"

She was about to answer when Austin comes back telling me he has the stuff and that is when he notices our position. Guinevere standing in front of me while her hand is gripping my face. I look over to Austin and into his eyes. It was like something in Austin shifted and the next thing I know Guinevere was pushed back and I was behind Austin once again.

"What were you doing to her?!"

"I was just checking her face, so I repeat my question from before. Did I miss something?"

She says looking all innocent I don't buy it, however, Austin does with the belief that she is my aunt and would never hurt me on purpose. Huh yea right. He then turns to me asking me if I'm okay to walk. I nod at him telling him that I never felt better, but I was going to go at my pace just in case one of my episodes happen. He nods telling me that he wasn't going to leave my side. Grabbing my hand he looks back at Guinevere telling her to lead the way. She nods and turns to start walking the way we came from.

She starts telling us how we made a wrong turn, which is what made her come out to us. She also tells us how she was the one who has been following us courteous to Clarissa asking to make sure we were safe. Austin believed her however I knew the truth. She was following us to make sure I got to my mother, but for her own reasons not because Clarissa asked her too.

We continue to walk, but this time it was in silence. Austin would ask me from time to time how I felt and I would reply to him with the same answer. I'm fine. While walking I decided to look around me. For a forest there sure wasn't that many animals around here. You would at least think we would have ran into some wolves by now or some kind of beast, but no we hadn't. Maybe when my mom picked this place she ordered all the animals be put somewhere like a zoo just in case she had visitors they wouldn't get eaten alive. I quietly thank her for that, but at the same time I wish that she had put Guinevere with them.

We were starting to lose daylight and soon there was no sun surrounding us anymore. Guinevere told us that my mother's house was just up this trail and that we would be there in no time. Austin replies to her while I continued to admire the forest. There wasn't much around us besides the occasional lakes we would stop at to get some water and freshen up, but there were mostly trees. Nothing more and nothing less. If you were quiet enough you could hear the slight chirp of crickets in the woods and the slight swishing of the wind in the trees. There high above us you could see the moon shining so bright and beautiful. It was full which made me think back towards the animals and how you would hear the howl of a wolf from time to time because of it.

Austin must have noticed me going in and out of thought for he asked me what was occupying my mind. I told him how I thought it was strange there were no animals in these woods and how it was strange that I didn't hear one wolf howl to the moon. Austin smiles and leans in towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe the wolf is so in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it will never touch. Maybe just maybe the wolf isn't crying because it has finally touch that love."

"Look at you so poetic."

He just shrugs at me while replying with an 'I try'. Shaking my head at him I shove him a little while looking up at the moon. Maybe the wolf has found its love and has left its comfortable home to go and have an adventure with its one true love. Maybe just maybe it stepped out of its comfort zone and found exactly what it was looking for. I smile at the thought and lean into Austin. He looks down at me with a raised eyebrow and I just let him know that I'm starting to get tired. He asks me if I want him to carry me. I politely decline his offer especially when Guinevere announces that we are here.

Looking ahead I see we are now out of the forest and on this dirt road that leads to a house. Actually no scratch that it was a freaking castle. This house is huge and I can't believe that my mother lives here. This is unbelievable. Looking over to Austin I can see that I'm not the only person in awe. We both continue to walk until we catch up with Guinevere at this gate.

"This is as far as I can go. Just ring this gate and say who you are looking to seek the gate should open. Then just follow the dirt path until you have reached the door. There you shall find your mother."

"Thank you."

Austin tells her and she nods at him. He looks at me telling me that he will go over to ring the gate while I say goodbye to my 'aunt'. I just nod at him and turn my attention to Guinevere. Crossing my arms over my chest I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why can't you go any further?"

"Lets just say dearie your mother and I are not on good terms."

"Ahh I see I wonder why. Is it because she knows you are trying to kill her only child?"

"Only child? Is that what you think? Well my dear you are sure in for a surprise once you get inside. Oh and dearie be sure to tell your mother I say hello will you."

I just nod at her not really bothering to listen because her other words are still floating in my head. 'Only child is that what you think?' Am I not an only child? Is one of the other kids in the orphanage my sister or brother and I just left them behind when they could too have met their mother. But that makes no sense for the letter said no such thing about me having a brother or a sister. Honestly it barely even mentions my father so how would it mention a sibling. If that is the case maybe she was put in another orphanage so we wouldn't find each other to protect us both from the danger that seeks us.

Maybe she just didn't want you.

I chose to ignore that thought in my head because there is no way my mother would give up one child and keep the other. No way. Look at me talking about my mother as if I know her when in reality I don't. I know nothing about her besides the fact that she gave me up when I was born with nothing, but a blanket and a letter. Shaking the thoughts from my head I look up to see the gate opening and Austin walking towards me with his hand out for me.

I grab his hand and we continue to walk down the dirt path to the door. The walk is short, but it feels like forever. All the nerves I had put behind me are now traveling back through my veins as the realization keeps hitting me. I am about to meet my mother and I don't know what to expect. We finally reach the door when Austin looks at me as if he is signaling me to knock on the door. I shake my head at him mentally telling him that I can't do it I'm way to nervous. He nods in understanding and squeezes my hand for comfort.

Reaching his hand up he knocks three times and then stops. Turning his attention back at me he gives me a warm smile and tells me not to be nervous. That everything will be okay. I asked him how he knew that everything would be okay? What made him believe that nothing would go wrong? He just shrugs his shoulders and tells me how he cant be sure that everything will live up to what I want it to be, but he knows for a fact I will be okay because for once in my life I will have my mother. Don't get me wrong Mrs. Marie was always like a mother to me, but she wasn't the real thing. Nope I'm about to meet the real thing for the first time in 18 years.

The doors in front of us start to open and there appears a beautiful girl. Just like the one in my vision. Her long black hair is thrown to the side. Her lips paired with a bright red lipstick and a Smokey eye shadow. Her dress is a long black ball gown with a sheer like cape behind her. She is absolutely beautiful and when she smiled it was amazing. She looks at Austin and bows her head.

"You must have been the gentlemen at the gate. I hear you were looking for me. My name is Morgana but you can just call me M. You are?"

She says to Austin. Morgana that's the name from the letter I read. That must mean she is my mother. I can't believe this. My mother is standing right in front of me and I couldn't believe it. She is so beautiful; I must have gotten my looks from my father. I hear Austin start to answer her telling her that his name is Austin and then points to me as if he was going to introduce me, but he didn't have to because one look at me her eyes widen and her jaw drops. She looks me up and down as if not believing her eyes. Honestly she had the same reaction I had when I heard her name. Like she just couldn't believe it. Unlike with my aunt in the store it didn't surprise me when the first thing from her mouth is.

"Allyson."

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**A lot went down in this chapter. **

**Ally found her mom! **

**What was your reaction? **

**Let me know! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Ally has a reunion**

**Only 7 more chapters left! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

"Allyson."

She repeats one more time as if she couldn't believe it was me standing there on her front porch. Honestly I can't believe I'm standing here on her front porch. We all just stand there saying nothing because neither of us know what to say. In the corner of my eye I can see Austin looking back and forth between my mother and I, with this look of confusion but at the same time admiration. As much as I would like to turn to him and smile because I have finally found my mother, but I can't no matter how hard I try. I can't bring myself to feel joy or to feel anything honestly. Well there is one feeling I can feel right now and that's hurt and pain at the fact I'm standing in front of my mother who gave me up when I was a baby and the only thing she can say is my name.

"Allyson? How did you? No, how are you?"

Morgana asks and I just shake my head. I feel Austin's hand grab mine as if giving me confidence to answer her, but I just can't. Letting go of Austin's hand I turn away to walk away, but not before saying the first thing to my mom in 18 years.

"Its Ally."

I continue to walk away even though I hear her yell for me to wait. Knowing that she is probably going to run after me or maybe not she gave a poor innocent baby, who happened to be her child, away she can let an 18 year old walk away no problem. While walking I feel someone gently grab my arm and by the warm feeling it gives me I know who it is.

"Ally, is everything okay?"

I turn to look at Austin and shake my head. He looks at me with confusion and goes on about how we finally found my mother and now I'm trying to leave. After everything we went through I'm trying to leave as if it was nothing. I continue to look at him as he tells me why me walking away is a bad idea and I can't help but feel as if I'm letting him down. I know this is my journey and that I'm the one who dragged him into this with him barely knowing me and now I'm just giving it all up. Looking away from him I feel the tears starting to form at the brink of my eye and threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry"

I choke out not really trusting my voice at the moment and immediately feel Austin's hand come towards my face. As he wipes my tears away he tells me that there is nothing for me to feel sorry about and that if I want to leave and go home pretending like none of this happened it is okay with him. He continues to tell me how he rather have me happy than crying like I am and if going home will do that he will gladly take me home.

Looking up at him I see the concern in his eyes and know that this boy will do anything he can to make me happy. I give him a small smile ready to tell him that I want to go home and how all this was a mistake, that is until I feel it coming on again. The whole reason we came here was not only for me to reunite with my mother, but also to find out what is happening to me. I was reminded of that when I feel the sharp pain at my side and my vision starts to get blurry.

"Austin."

Was the last thing to come out of my mouth as I feel the darkness once again take over me and as I fall into the arms of Austin. Before I completely slip into unconsciousness I feel my body being picked up and ran with and I hear my mother's voice.

"Oh no it's happening."

What is happening? I feel nothing everything is numb and I see nothing. No Austin, no mother, no Clarissa, and no Guinevere. Just myself and darkness. This gives me time to think about everything that is going on. I just met Austin and dragged him on this journey about finding my mother and my past all while having these random episodes and scaring him to death. Then to run into my aunt who is this crazy psycho who wants to kill me, but wont because of some prophecy and on top of all that I met my mother who now I want to run towards the hills away from her. I'm so confused on what to do and I know when I wake up from this episode. I decide to go on all my options.

First option is to go home. Going home means ignoring any of this ever happening. This journey with Austin never happened meeting both my aunts and my mother never happened. Me almost dying more than once and Austin almost dying, it never happened. I never put Austin in any danger and we would continue life as if nothing happened and Austin and I just viewed colleges like we told them. However, with this option the only thing that will happen is that we will try and forget only to be reminded about it every time I would have one of my episodes. Something we could have learned about through my mother and maybe fix but I decided to go home just because my mother wasn't what I expected.

Or.

Second option is to stay here. Learn about my past, why my mother gave me up and why these episodes are happening to me all of a sudden. However, staying here also means putting Austin in more danger since I don't know what will happen and putting myself in danger for I know nothing about what Guinevere is doing. Also there is a chance that everything I'm going to hear and learn is not something I want to know and in turn will make me regret ever coming here and putting everyone in danger.

There are so many things that can go wrong with each option, but I need to make a choice and I need to make one quick. I continue to think about it while I hear my mothers voice and feel all this energy come into me and slowly feel my life come back. Sucking in a deep breath I feel myself wake up. When I do I see I'm in a huge room while lying on this soft bed. Nothing around me is familiar and I start to freak out which in return makes me have a coughing fit. I feel a hand start to rub my back and I look up to see my mother. Immediately I see the relief come into her eyes and she gives me a small smile.

"Allyson I'm glad you're okay."

Ignoring her I look around the room to see Austin is nowhere in sight and I internally have a freak out. What has she done to him? Where is he? She looks at me and I can tell she sees I'm freaking out and starts to ask me questions, such as is another one happening, and tells me to just breathe. I shake my head and start to sit up. Looking straight at her with the biggest glare I could muster.

"Where is Austin?"

As soon as I say his name the door opens and in walks Austin with a tray of what looks like food. He looks at me and smiles he cute crooked smile and places the tray on the nightstand next to me. I look at him noticing that he is in a fresh pair of clothes and when he comes to sit next to me on the bed I can see his hair has tiny water droplets indicating he just got out of the shower. In return that makes me think of how long I was actually out for.

"Good you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Austin asks me and I reply telling him how I feel better but still pretty weak. He just nods at me and hands me a glass of water. Bringing the tray over to his lap I see two sandwiches and two glasses of water. He sees me eyeing the food and asks if I am hungry. Nodding, he hands me a half of a sandwich and I take a bite. Not noticing how hungry I really was until I took that bite I ended up eating the whole half in a minute. He just smiles at my reaction, hands me the other half, and takes a bite of his sandwich. Giving him an embarrassed smile I continue to eat in the silence that surrounds us, well until she breaks it.

"You guys are cute. How long have you been dating?"

She asks and Austin almost chokes on his sandwich. Shaking my head at his reaction I look back at her.

"We aren't dating, not like that's any of your business."

I say to her and visibly you can see it hurt her, but honestly until I know the reason why she gave me up and if its worth it I have no care to treat her as if she is my mother, because as of now she is not. She nods her head and tells me how she deserves that and gets up as if to leave. Turning towards Austin with a look of confusion I call out her name. She turns to me with a smile on her face, most likely thinking that I'm going to ask her to stay or something.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on with me and why you gave me up?"

"I will just not now. You need to rest. That last transformation took a lot out of you but don't worry they are almost over."

"Transformation? What do you mean? You can't just leave me with little hints like that and not expect me to want to know answers!"

"You will know answers soon I promise just get some rest. Sweet dreams."

She says and is out the door. I am about to yell for her to get back here and explain everything now. Tell her how I am fine and don't need to rest, but Austin pulls me back and tells me how I do need to rest.

"I'm fine I don't feel tired."

"I know you don't but at the same time you didn't see what you looked like after you passed out."

I look at him with my eyebrows raised at not only the concern in his voice but at what he just said.

"What do you mean? What did I look like?"

"Gosh Als, you were deathly pale. You looked like as if you had just died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save you. Your body felt as if every inch of blood ran out of your system and you have been in a freezer for all eternity. Your heart stopped. When we went to check for a pulse there was nothing and for a second I thought you were really dead."

"How did you know I wasn't?"

"You kept saying my name. You kept apologizing and saying my name. Even though you had no color, no warmth and no pulse you still were talking and called out my name. That's how we knew you were still there."

He tells me and I nod at him. Wow I can't believe that happened. I felt like I died for a while and then was brought back to life but I didn't know that's what I looked like as well. If it looked liked I died what brought me back? Also where was Austin since he wasn't there when I woke up? Instead of asking myself that I decided to ask him.

"Where were you?"

" What do you mean? I was next to you the whole time."

"You weren't there when I woke up."

"Once we knew you were alive Morgana told me to go get freshened up and that she will take care of you, but to make sure I was back before you woke up because she knew I would be the first person you would want to see, but I got a little side tracked and you woke up before I made it here. Trust me I didn't want to leave your side, but she told me and for some reason I just listened."

"Oh well I would like to get freshened up too. It's not fair you got to shower in something other than a lake and I'm here with twigs still in my hair."

"She thought you might want to so she has clothes in the bathroom for you and everything else you may need. Once you are done though you are to come straight to bed and take a nice nap. Morgana told me she would be back for us around 8 to show us around, meet a couple of people, and finally answer all the questions you have for her."

I nod at him and get up to take a shower. While walking over to the bathroom I admire the room that I have been placed in. It looks like a room meant for a princess and we all know that I am no princess, so it feels weird that I am staying here. The room is a beautiful nude like color with a gorgeous king sized bed in the middle. The bedding is a nice light bluish-gray color and ties well with the small table like bench in the middle of the room. The vanity mirror is something every girl can ever wish for.

The bathroom is no better. It's freaking huge. When you look up it's as if you are looking at the ceiling of some fancy museum that has a painting all throughout the ceiling, and there in the middle is a giant diamond chandelier. The shower is huge and looks as if it could fit about 100 people in there. Next to is one of those hot tub baths with the nice jets that give great massages. After seeing that I knew exactly where I was going to get cleaned up and relax.

After taking a good 15 to 20 minutes in the bath I get out. Wrapping my hair in the towel and wrapping the robe provided around my body. Then slowly walking over to the neatly hanged dress with a note on it. Taking the note I read it.

_**My dear Allyson,**_

_**This was the dress I had sewn for you when you would turn 18 years old. Not knowing that I would have to give you up for reasons that will be clear soon, but now that you are here it is yours to wear. Enjoy.**_

_**Morgana**_

Shaking my head at the note I chuck it on the ground and inspect the dress. It looks as if it was made for the renaissance era and I was royalty. It was a gorgeous red color. The top was as if it was supposed to be a sweetheart neckline but later had sleeves attached to it. The middle had a red belt pointing in a down arrow leading out to the rest of the dress, which flowed, out into a ball gown. On the side there is a small red cape that can be worn with the dress.

Knowing this is not my style I go over to the walk-in-closet in the bathroom. Hoping there would be something more to my liking in here, except when I get there it is as if this castle was fit for a princess because every outfit in here is a dress that just waits out for me in the bathroom. Running my hand through all of the dresses I know now that there is no way I'm going to get out of putting on that dress. Letting out a big sigh I walk back to the bathroom and grab the dress.

With the smooth silky feeling on my fingertips I know that it is made of the finest silk the world has got and I know that this dress would cost a fortune and I had it made just for me. Sliding the robe of my body I slowly slide the dress on. The feeling on my fingertips is nothing compared to how I felt in the gown. It felt like lavender silk against my soft fare skin and for some reason I never wanted to take this gown off. This dress was and felt made for me and I couldn't feel more at home.

Taking the towel off of my hair I walk over to place it on the counter when I feel how loose the dress actually is. Raising my eyebrow I turn my back towards the long body length mirror and see what appears to be many shoestrings on the back of this dress untied. Walking over to the bedroom I call Austin and tell him to get Morgana for me. A couple minutes later I hear a small knock on the door and Morganas voice following after. Letting her know she can come in she does and I hear a small gasp. Making eye contact with her through the mirror I see her mouth slightly parted and her hand covering it.

"What is wrong? Do I have it on wrong?"

"No its just you look so beautiful and makes me miss what I have missed for so many years. The feeling of wanting to have my daughter put on her first dress. Of course I pictured you much more smaller but better late than never right?"

She says while walking over to me and starting to tie the shoelaces on my back. I start to ask her questions about the dress and each part of it and she goes on to tell me how I am wearing a corset and each corset has to be laced up in order for the dress to fit right. Nodding at her she continues to tighten the laces on my back until the dress feels like I cant breathe in it, but I surprisingly can. I can then see how it actually looks on me. The dress hugs me perfectly and I have never felt more beautiful than I do right now.

I make eye contact with Morgana through the mirror again and she smiles going towards the closet grabbing a brush and something in a fancy looking box. She motions for me to come over to her and I do. Once getting to her she grabs the brush and begins to do my hair in some kind of fancy bun. It doesn't take long before she is finished and is heading back towards the box. It doesn't take long before my curiosity gets the best of me.

"What is in there?"

"The main accessory every princ-girl needs."

She tells me while opening the box. She then turns around with a crystal tiara in her hand and a smile on her face. Walking towards me she motions for me to lean down and I do. She places the crown firmly on my head and backs away.

"There now take a look."

I do as she says and I cant help but let a small gasp come out of my mouth. I look like a princess in those movies I used to watch all the time and I smile at the thought of me being a princess. My smile slowly falters as I start to come back to my senses. No one dresses like this maybe except for her. I turn towards her and ask her.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"You don't like it?"

"No I do, but it's too much. Nobody wears anything like this anymore besides the pictures in my history pages during the renaissance era."

"Everybody dresses like this where I am from."

"Aren't you from here?"

I ask her with confusion evident in my voice and she lets out an audible sigh. Shaking her head she walks over to the bathroom door, but before she leaves she turns back towards me.

"I think its time you meet everyone and find out exactly where you are from."

Without another word she walks out the door and disappears. Shaking my head at her once again mysteriousness and lack of answers I grab the heels that were by the dress snaking them on my feet. After a couple minutes of getting used to them and walking around in them I make my way back to the bedroom where I see Austin standing in the middle of the room in front of the floor length mirror.

He also looks as if he is in the renaissance era with his prince like outfit. He is wearing a tight red shirt with puffy white sleeves and some tight black pants. Over his black pants are what look to be black riding boots and on top of it all his hair is slicked back with what looks to be a black hat in his hand. While he puts the hat on completing his outfit I cant help but let out a small giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

He says while turning to me. However, once his eyes reach mine they widen and his lips part slightly as if to let out a small gasp. I look down feeling the heat once again come to my cheeks creating this pinkish shade and making me look away from him. I then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at him.

"I'm laughing at your outfit."

It looks as if it takes him a while to recover, but he does and gives me a small smirk. He then slowly starts to walk over to me until he is right in front of me. Looking straight into my eyes he speaks.

"Well I think you look quite ravishing milady."

He says while faking bowing, but never taking his eyes off of me. Deciding to play a long with him I give him a curtsey bow thing I see queens and princesses give during balls in those movies I used to watch and look at him.

"And you kind sir look quite handsome."

I reply and both of us just burst into a laughing fit. Shaking our heads at how ridiculous that was and how ridiculous we actually look he just stands next to me offering me his arm.

"Shall we go milady?"

He asks me and I give him a nod. Sliding my arm through his I reply.

"We shall."

We then make our way out of the bedroom and into the long hallways of this house. Of course I still believe this used to be a castle and based on the bathroom and clothes we are wearing I honestly wouldn't be surprised at the moment. We continue to make our way to the living room where we hear three peoples voice. One I could make out to be Morgana's, the other I know to be Clarissa's, but the third one sounds very new to me. While we make our way through the door everyone's eyes turn towards us.

First I notice everyone's outfits. No longer is everyone in regular clothes. Nope everyone is wearing a dress similar to mine. Clarissa dress is purple and black, while the other girls is blue and black. Looking at the unfamiliar girl her features start to come clear to me and I have met this girl before. Of course I never heard her talk or met her face to face, but she was the girl cleaning the windows in Clarissa's shop. I wonder if that is her daughter.

Austin and I continue to walk forward until we reach Morgana. Morgana greets us both and then goes to introduce us to the other two. She starts with Clarissa but makes it short because we both know we already met before. Then she goes on to the new girl. The more I look at her the more I see my features. We both look fairly similar. How her hair is the same shade of brown as mine but maybe a little darker from her lack of being in the sun. Both our skin tones are this fair white color and our facial structure is pretty similar. I look over to Austin who also looks as if he is doing a double take between us.

She must be my aunts daughter if she looks so fairly similar to me, but at the same time with some different features. However, the more I look at her the more a nagging sensation comes with it. I hear Guinevere's voice in the back of my head as if it's a cd on repeat.

"Only child? Is that what you think? Well my dear you are sure in for a surprise once you get inside. Oh and dearie be sure to tell your mother I say hello will you."

I couldn't help but continue to think back to that statement, but at the same time I refuse to believe it. Morgana maybe mean to give me up but there is no way she would give one and keep the other, would she? That would be too cruel. The girl in front of me does look like she could be maybe two years younger than me, but if she is my sister than wouldn't she be in danger too? Wouldn't Morgana have to give her up too? Or is all of this me being in danger a completely and total lie and she just decided to give me up and only me.

She couldn't?

She wouldn't?

Would she?

However, all the questions in my head are answered when she calls my name. I look up at her and she points to the girl before me.

"Allyson meet your sister, Cassidy Ariel Dawson"

I look over to her and see the concern in her eyes about how I'm going to react to this. Looking back and forth between her and my sister I just don't understand. I can feel my breaths start to shorten and I can feel the anger start to build up inside of me and I know I will let loose. However, I feel Austin's hand grab mine and feel some type of relief but not much.

I can't believe it. She gave up one and kept one. Now my question is why?

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Ally has a sister? **

**Why didn't she get put up for adoption? **

**Where is Ally's dad? **

**So many questions...So many answers just waiting to be told.**

**I want to hear your theories...**

**Where do you think Ally's father is?**

**Why do you think Ally's sister wasn't put up for adoption? **

**Take a guess and let me know in your reviews? **

**I'm curious...**

**Picture of the dress on my profile under The Hidden Truth section...(If you watch once upon a time its Emma's red dress) **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Ally finds out a little about herself and something happens to Austin? **

**Until tomorrow...**

**Only 6 more chapters left! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry fell asleep last night and forgot to post...my bad **

**anyway**

**Hi! You guys this story is only 3 reviews from getting 100! I would like for me to get to 110-120 before this story ends which is only 4 more chapters can you believe that? This story will be finished on Sunday! Wow! I can't believe it! **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all! **

**Now onto your reviews:**

**Naomi's Dragons: Wow I love you! Thats a really good theory or thought. You'll find out everything next chapter...We will see how close you were. Thanks for sharing your thought! Loved it! XOXO**

**Guest: Honestly, I have no idea! It comes with being a writer or storyteller I guess. Like I could be sitting at a park minding my own business and see this couple having a romantic walk and some how my brain will translate that and make it my own adding twists and turns and all that jazz. This story in particular I believe I was watching a show that kind of made my mind click and also I helped out at an orphanage and just to hear some of the stories of them not knowing who they were and where they belonged got me thinking, so mixing the tv show, that visit, and my wild imagination created this story. Making it an Austin and ally story came from you guys...this is a story I have written with my own characters and you guys wanted me to switch the names to make it an Auslly story so I did and here we are...When I first read your review it got me really thinking about my techniques and how I come up with my stories...I have this little notebook that has every story that I eventually want to write and I just looked back and thinking where the heck did I come up with these things...lol thanks for wondering that! I'm glad I have the imagination I do or you guys wouldn't get these lovely stories lol! Long answer to a simple question sorry I talk a lot! Lol Thanks! Love you! XOXO**

**katebemwah: Me neither to find out you have a sister who your mom kept I don't know how I would react...and everything Ally is about to find out next chapter I don't know what I would do. She is pretty stubborn huh... Lol Thank you so much and I'm glad you get to wake up every morning to my updates it makes me happy! Love you! XOXO**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

"My sister?"

I question looking straight at Morgana. She shifts uncomfortably before taking a step towards me. I slowly back into Austin and shake my head. She goes on talking about how this will all be explained soon and that she didn't have a choice when it came to giving me up. She continues to tell me how much she wanted to keep me, but couldn't. I just continue to shake my head at her and tell her like she always tells me.

"Explain later."

"Yes I will explain everything later, until then I would like you to meet your people."

My people? She doesn't give me a chance to ask her any questions before she walks away and out the living room. We slowly follow behind until we stop at a strange looking door. She turns back towards me and slowly starts explaining what's behind the door.

"Allyson you know how you told me no one here wears these types of clothes well behind this door is where I am from and where I'm from everyone wears this."

"Isn't behind that door just more forest?"

"No this door is concealed with a magic barrier that allows me to go back and forth between this land and ours. You may have thought you were alone all these years, but you weren't. I built this barrier so I could watch over you yet still tend to our people."

She tells me and my head starts reeling with more questions. Magic barrier? Traveling through lands? I really need to write all the stuff I want to know down so I can get everything running through my head right now answered. I see my aunt and sister walk through with a shining light flashing. Almost like the one that came from me the time I knocked out Austin. Morgana motions for us to follow but warns us as soon as we take a step.

"Since you are not fully transformed yet it may hurt a little, but whatever you do keep going. We don't want you to get lost in between lands."

She warns and then walks through. I look back towards Austin who has a look of fear on his face, but once he sees me he gives me a small smile and nods motioning for me to go through. He whispers that he will be right behind me and won't let anything happen to me. With that small gesture and words of kindness I was able to make my way through.

After stepping first through the door you feel nothing, but then there is a flash of light that blinds you and you don't know where you are going. At the same time there is this pulling sensation inside your body that feels as if it is trying to split you in many pieces to slowly bring you piece by piece into this new land. Everything inside my body is screaming with pain and I can't help but scream. Yet nothing comes out. I make no sound because as soon as I open my mouth the light gets brighter and you hear a small 'pop' until it is all dark.

The dark becomes light as soon as I open my eyes. Before me stands this beautiful land full of green pastures and small villages. In the great wide somewhere you can see mountains that most likely have farms and crops. To the right you see a small town with many small markets surrounding you while to your left you see many small houses lined in different villages. Behind me the house we were just in is now officially a castle. I knew it was too big to be a mansion.

There are people in dresses like mine but not as fancy and definitely not as clean or expensive. They all seem to be doing their own thing until you hear this horn blow next to us. Making me slightly jump everyone turns to the sound and gasp when they see Morgana. Immediately everyone bows at us all and I see Morgana nodding at them all. She then starts to speak.

"My dear people, I know I have been gone for a small while but I come back with great news. Not only have I heard from the fairy of wisdom that we will have fresh and rich crops throughout the year, we also have someone who has returned home back to us. Dear townsfolk I would like to introduce you to my eldest daughter, the lost princess, Allyson Marie Dawson. She has returned home and I feel nothing but goodness coming our way."

She finishes her announcement and the people clap also turning towards me and bowing at my presence. I give them a small nod and wave, but the one thing that is still on my mind is her words. 'The Lost Princess." I'm a princess? Our people? Her house? It is all starting to make sense. Our gowns are extravagant not only because that's how the people in her town dressed but that's how the royalty would dress in the renaissance era. This small town and gorgeous green land looks as if it is something out of the renaissance era.

So does this small town and land is our kingdom. Does that mean our kingdom was under attack when I was born which would explain why she had to give me away. If that is the case once our kingdom was safe why didn't she come get me? Or are we still under attack? If we are who is the one attacking us? Something in the back of my mind tells me that I know who it is, but I still refuse to believe it. Especially since she isn't allowed on the property so there is no way she could get back here.

I feel someone's hand grab mine and turn to meet the hazel gaze of Austin. He gives me a full on dimpled smile and whispers the word princess. I let out a small giggle and shrug my shoulders as if to tell him I guess so. He then nods and kisses my hand as they do in the fairytale books. I hear small gasps come from the people surrounding us and a lot of them start to whisper. I turn my gaze to them and catch the same word coming out of most of their conversations.

The Prophecy.

I move my gaze from them to Austin, to them, and back to Austin. Is Austin apart of the prophecy? Was him coming to the orphanage before I left not just a coincidence? Was all this supposed to happen because of some prophecy? Yet, based on everyone's tone this prophecy isn't anything good, which makes me think back to my dream. The hazel eyes in my dream that were chasing me obviously were after me. The hazel eyes in my dream matches Austin's perfectly so does that mean?

"My queen what about the prophecy?"

Some guy asks interrupting my thoughts. Forgetting everything that was just running through my mind I look at Morgana waiting for her answer.

"There is nothing to worry about. The prophecy is just an old myth and there hasn't been any sign of her in years. She has been banished and to make sure this prophecy stayed a myth I gave my eldest child away for her safety and the safety of our kingdom. So do not worry your minds about that it is all taken care of for now come up and say hi to your lost princess."

She tells them and people start to line up one by one with gifts and greetings. I go through this with it seems like everyone in the kingdom. I meet small children and give them hug while I kindly accept the gifts their parents gave me. Turning towards Morgana I give her a look and she gives me a small nod. She then turns to the people telling them how I have had a long journey and I need my rest. They all once again bow at us and we bow after them. Then one by one we go through the door that brought us here.

The pain this time wasn't as bad as the first time, but was still felt. When we all get through I hear a gasp behind me and turn to see Cassidycovering her mouth and looking down on the ground. Following her gaze I see Austin on the ground clutching his stomach. What happened to him?

"Austin!"

I call out and run over to his side. Placing his head in my lap I start to brush the hair on his forehead back. I can feel him shake in my lap and he is sweating ferociously. His eyes are glued shut and he is clutching his stomach as if he is in great pain. He looks as if he is having one of my episodes. Tearing my gaze away from him and to Morgana.

"What is wrong with him?"

I demand for her to answer and she just shakes her head coming to kneel next to us. She places her hand on his forehead and he starts to shake more and Morgana pulls back quickly. She then orders for some people to come into the room and carry him to my room. As some people who I have never seen before come and take him away from me and to my room. I follow behind them and Morgana while demanding they tell me what is going on.

"I did warn you there would be pain coming through the door, but I never thought it would be this bad."

"It looks as if he is having one of my episodes. My first one was that bad too and my eye color changed."

"You mean when you go through your transformation?"

"Yea I guess?"

I tell her and she looks at me then to the shaking Austin they are now placing on my bed. Her eyes start to widen and she turns back towards me. She is in front of me demanding for me to tell her everything I know about Austin. I tell her what he has told me and tell her how that is all I know. She nods at me. We both turn our gaze back to Austin when we feel the whole house shake. I immediately look to Morgana who just looks around the castle not moving.

"What was that?"

I question and she replies telling me that she doesn't know. Cassidythen comes running in telling her how someone is trying to break the barrier that surrounds the castle. Morgana then tells her that it only means one thing.

She is here.

Who is she? I think I have an idea, but why all of a sudden is she trying to break down the barrier around this place? She told me that she would let the prophecy do its thing how that is some magic that she doesn't even mess with. Looking at Morgana I see her nod at Cassidytelling her thank you and to go get rest that she will check on it. As she leaves I start to follow her as she shakes her head at me. She tells me to stay by Austin's side and let her know what happens to him at every moment. I nod at her and make my way towards Austin. I watch her as she and everyone else leave the room leaving just Austin and I in the room.

I turn my attention over to Austin who has looked to have finally passed out from all the pain. He looks so peaceful now that the worse is over and I cant help, but think is this what I put him through during everyone of my episodes? Watching him suffer in pain knowing there is nothing I can do about it, but sit there and watch. Also when it is finally over and I just pass out not knowing whether or not I'm alive.

Shaking those thoughts away I just look at Austin slightly brushing the hair that's sticking on his forehead from the sweat. It obviously took a lot of energy out of him for he is only breathing shallowly. Getting up I grab a cold rag from the bowl placed on the night stand and bring it back to his forehead. Slightly dabbing his warm head hopefully getting him to cool down a bit more into a more relaxing temperature. The first couple of times I dabbed Austin's face he made small twitching moments, which in return made me, smile. Not only because it made me know that he was alive, but he was also cute doing them.

The more I look at Austin the more I start to notice his features. How when he is in deep thought his eyebrows scrunch together as well as his nose and he tends to use his index and thumb to stroke his chin. When he is worried his burning hazel eyes are wide and you can see that deep within he is fighting back the tears of fear. There is also a look that I don't understand what it means yet or why he does it, but his eyes are slightly wide and his lips slightly parted. Shallow breaths escape from those parted lips and an emotion is then shown in his eyes. It is an intense yet unknown emotion that makes you look in his eyes for slightly longer than you really should and yearn to feel that same emotion he is looking at you with.

I have only seen that on him a couple of times, most of the time it comes after his worried look when he knows I'm okay. It's a look that I wish to know more about, but when the time comes. There is too much going on right now to try and figure out Austin. As I sit here though taking care of him it makes me start to think. About us, and everything we been through.

Austin didn't have to come with me. Honestly he didn't even have to listen to my reason of why I wanted to go and why I needed to go, but he did. He then chose out of my reasoning that he would go with me and protect me even after all the danger I put him through. Honestly we wouldn't be in the position we are now, with a passed out Austin next to me, if it wasn't for me taking him on this journey. He could be warm in his bed reading a book or out in the town with a couple of friends or a girlfriend, but instead he is here with me in pain.

I can't help but feel completely guilty.

"Don't"

I hear Austin's voice below me and look to see that he is now wide awake and sitting in front of me. His hand is resting softly on my cheek and he is looking at me with that intense burning hazel eyes gaze and I can't help but get lost in him.

"There is no need for you to feel guilty. You did nothing wrong. I chose to come with you. This was my choice. You didn't force me, so you can't feel guilty you understand me."

I slowly nod my head and wondered how he knew what I was thinking. Either I'm completely easy to read or I was thinking out loud and he overheard while he was awakening. I meet his gaze and was going to speak but ended up opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. I don't know what to say at that. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do and I can't help it. I should have never brought him into this mess and I should have just went on my own. It would have been best.

"Ally?"

Austin calls my name and that's when I realized that I was looking down instead of at him and I was slowly beginning to cry. Looking up at him I give him a small smile reassuring him that I heard him and understand. He wipes the tears away from my eyes and just looks at me. He slowly starts to lean towards me while lifting my chin.

"I wouldn't change my decision even if we had the choice to go back as if none of this happened. My choice would be the same and I would do this all over again just for you to get the answers you deserve."

He says and slowly starts to lean in closer.

"Austin. I"

There is a gust of wind and a loud banging noise as the two doors to the bedroom open. There reveals a very frustrated looking Morgana and a very scared looking Luna. Austin immediately pulls away and turns his attention to the two at the door. I chose to ignore what just happened or what was about to happened and also turn my attention towards the two moment ruiners. Morgana looks between the both of us and smiles while walking over to us.

"Oh good you're awake."

"Is everything okay?"

I asked her while getting up from my spot and moving away from Austin. She shakes her head as if telling me not to worry about it, but I kept pushing. Telling her that she has been keeping enough from me as it is and I deserve to know some things. She lets out a sigh and tells me how the barrier around the castle has been breached from this side only meaning that one specific person tried to break in and succeeded.

The way she is avoiding saying the name makes me think that she doesn't want me to know. Probably for my own good, but I believe I know anyway. There is only one person I know that isn't allowed in this house. One person who would be smart enough try to break in. One person who is the only person I know trying to kill me.

Guinevere.

I walk over to Morgana and asked her if it may be her and she looks at me shocked immediately asking how I know her.

"She was the one who led me to your castle. She is my aunt on my father's side right?"

Morgana looks at me with fear in her eyes as if I wasn't supposed to know who she is. She slightly nods at me and walks back towards the two bedroom doors. She then turns towards us again telling us to change into something comfortable and to meet her in the common room. I start to walk towards her and try to ask her any questions, but she just waves me off telling me to put something comfortable on. Shaking my head at her I finally snap.

"No! Tell me why you are not telling me anything! I deserve to know what is going on especially if it involves my life. Yeah I know about that Guinevere told me now I suggest you start explaining."

She looks at me with shock, but quickly recomposes herself. She then raises her shoulders and glares right into me. I feel as if she is looking through me and into my soul and now she has some sort of spell on me and starts to speak.

"Let me rephrase myself. You and Austin will get dressed into something comfortable and meet me at the common room then and only then will I answer your questions. Its now time you find out the truth of who you are, but do remember I am your mother whether you think so or not and I am much more powerful than you know, so I suggest you watch your tone."

She finishes and leaves the room with Cassidyfollowing right behind her. I just stand there shocked at what she said. It was like I couldn't move until I felt Austin's hand touch my shoulder and his voice asking me if I was okay. All I could simply do was nod at him and finally make my way over to the closet to put on something more comfortable.

I settle with a nice dress that isn't as puffy as the other ones and some flat comfy shoes. Letting my hair down out of its nice little up due and pulled back with a small headband. Once I was finished I walked out to the bedroom to see Austin there running his hand through his hair while sitting on the edge of the bed. Going over to him I take a seat next to him and ask him what is wrong. He goes on to tell me how he had called Mrs. Marie since we haven't called her in a while and didn't want her to get suspicious.

"Then why do you look all tense?"

"Its because she knows."

She knows. What does he mean she knows?

"What do you mean she knows?"

"She told me how she knew this whole time and is glad that I called her and let her know we were safe. She told me to make sure I protect you because what you are about to find out may or may not be what you expected and she doesn't know how you will react."

"Well that's good that she knew and we don't have to explain ourselves you know, but what I don't understand is what has you all worked up?"

I ask him and he just sighs, and stands up while running a hand through his hair. He then goes to kneel in front of me and takes my hands. He looks in my eyes and is obviously looking for something. I ask him what he is looking at and he just replies with 'doubt'. Doubt? Why would there be any doubt of any kind. I ask him what he meant by that and he looks down and back at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want. To know everything? Are you sure you can handle it?"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"I know just as much as you do, but I might not the one who will loose or gain in finding this out. Throughout this whole journey there was nothing for me to loose or gain, well except for you, but for you this is everything. What you find out when we walk through that door will make you or break you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

He asks me again and I sit there and think. I spent way too much of my time to give up now, but at the same time what will I gain from what I find out in that common room. From what I have learned already by myself is that I'm a princess in danger that is connected to some prophecy. I sit there and think for a little bit, but then it comes to me. I came here to find my mother and who I am. There are random things that are happening to me that I know nothing about, but I know that she does.

So I may not gain anything from what I learn out in that common room but I will feel accomplished. I came here to learn about who I am and my past and that is exactly what I am about to do. I finally bring my gaze up to Austin's and nod.

"I'm sure this is what I want."

I tell him and he smiles and nods. Standing up from his kneeling position he offers me his hand. I gladly accept it and we make our way to the common room. There we sit cups of tea surrounding the table and in front of each, except two, are my mother, my sister, and my aunt. They are all waiting for us to arrive and we can begin. Austin and I slowly start to walk over to wear everyone is, but before we get there Austin whispers in my ear.

"No matter what happens I'm glad I was there to help you in finding out who you are and I would gladly do it again."

He pulls away and I give him a huge smile.

"Thank you for taking this adventure with me."

He nods and shows his huge dimple smile and we finally make it to where everyone else is. Morgana shows me to a seat and I sit. She then sits across from me with her arms folded. Everyone is silent and I don't know who is going to make the first sound or move. Austin comes over sometime and sits next to me grabbing my hand in the process to give me courage. My sister is leaning against the fireplace while my aunt is sitting next to my mother.

The silence goes on until Morgana finally breaks it. Looking straight at me she smiles.

"So Allyson what would you like to know first?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**A lot went down in this chapter. **

**Ally found out she is a princess of a kingdom? Wait what? **

**What was your reaction? **

**Also something happened to Austin...it was like he had one of Ally's episodes. **

**What was that about? **

**Ally learns everything, whats wrong with her, where her father is, why she was given away, and who she is, next chapter and so do you! **

**You excited? Nervous? Scared? Anxious? **

**Let me know! **

**Also I want to know where all of you are from...**

**let me know in the reviews. **

**I'm from California, but currently live in New York for college...if you care at all lol **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Ally learns The Hidden Truth ;) **

**Only 5 more chapters left! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

What would I like to know first? There are so many things that I want to know that it's hard to choose where to start. I guess the best place to start would be the beginning. The whole reason I'm here to find out my past and why my mother gave me up. I shuffle in my seat to get more comfortable before I ask her my first question.

"Well, lets start from the beginning. Why did you give me up?"

I let out and she nods at me. I can see her try and hold the pain of the memories back while she starts with her story. She starts with telling me about when her and my father met and how they were so in love.

Morgana and Guinevere used to be best friends when they were in their young maiden days. They would always go on adventures in the woods and mess around against their parent's wishes of course. One day they both got themselves into a lot of trouble with some beast in the woods and didn't know what to do, but of course my mother was hot on her feet and attack the beast while Guinevere stayed behind. Guinevere wasn't the type who would do the fighting, no; she would summon someone else to do her fighting for her, which is exactly what she did. When my mother was fighting Guinevere was on the sidelines summoning her brother to help them out and he did. As the beast had knocked my mom unconscious Guinevere's brother, my father, had come and saved the day. Once the beast was defeated my father immediately ran to my mother and healed her. As soon as my mother woke up and looked into his eyes they fell in love and the rest was history.

That is until they found out they were going to have me. Ever since my mother and father had got together Guinevere started to feel left out. My mother would cancel on Guinevere to go out with her brother. Guinevere's parents started to like Morgana more than Guinevere and eventually everyone Guinevere loved and cared about cut her off. This did not sit well with Guinevere so she turned spiteful. She made it her life goal to make sure something were to ruin my mother and fathers relationship and she did.

One day Guinevere went to visit this ancient witch who was known for her evil spells and was banished to the darkest side of the forest so no one would contact her for anything and no one did. Well that is until Guinevere. She found the lady, told her story, and begged her to help her ruin their relationship. However, Guinevere got more than what she bargained for. The witch promised her that she would do something to ruin her dear old friends life, but Guinevere would have to do something that she may not want to do, however Guinevere was determined she would do anything. The witch then nodded and told her that she will create a prophecy against her dear old friend that will effect her for the rest of her life.

Guinevere told the witch that she would do anything to make sure this prophecy happened. That was until she heard what she had to do to make it happen. Out of the witches mouth came: "You must bring me the heart of what you both love the most" Automatically Guinevere knew what it was that the both shared a strong love for and it broke her heart to do what she did next. Guinevere called my father to meet her deep in the woods for she had something she wanted to give him and he had news that he wanted to share. When they met they hugged each other, and that's when my father noticed Guinevere's attitude. He asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head saying that it will all be over soon and she will be the happiest she has ever been. My father just nodded and went off telling her about how he has the most wonderful news to tell her, but in the middle of his sentence she shoved her hand through his chest and he stopped.

Guinevere didn't know that my mother was there watching everything that was going on because they were going to surprise her together, but my mother stayed quiet not wanting to blow her cover. As she stayed hidden behind a tall tree, my father was saying his last words while his sister ripped out his heart.

"You're going to be an aunt."

Was the last thing he said as his body fell limp at Guinevere's feet. My mother held back her gasp as you could hear Guinevere's silent sobs and her quiet apologies. Placing the heart into a bag Guinevere ran back towards the evil witches house while my mother ran to my fathers body. It pained her to know that her child, little unborn me, would grow up without a father and at the same time without an aunt for Morgana would never forgive Guinevere for what she done.

A couple days later they had the funeral for my father and the kingdom was very sad. There were no more parties in the market for random celebrations. There were no more visits to the kingdom unless you had business. Everyone went into a great depression when my father died and my mother decided to keep me a secret from the world especially after she found out what Guinevere did.

A couple months later while my mother was going to do her daily visit to my father she noticed someone standing at the grave. When she got closer she then realized who it was standing at the grave and immediately felt her anger grow throughout her. Guinevere not knowing my mother was behind her continued to tell her apology to her brother that is until she hears a twig snap behind her. Turning her head towards who made the sound her eyes grow wide, but then immediately turned into hatred.

Both Morgana and Guinevere got into a heated argument when Guinevere told my mother everything. My mother was completely appalled at what she was hearing and banned Guinevere from ever stepping foot back into this kingdom again, into their world again, but Guinevere just laughed. She told my mother that she could get rid of her as much as she wanted, but it was me who was going to be her downfall. Guinevere told my mother how I was cursed and I would be the downfall of the kingdom, unless my mother let Guinevere kill me. Of course my mother wouldn't allow that and banned Guinevere once and for all and sending her to the world I lived in my whole life.

My mother believed that, that solved her problem until I was born and the evil witch appeared at her kingdoms gates wanting to kill me. My mother couldn't allow that to happen so she did what she thought was best. She wrapped me in a blanket that was sewn just for me and made a necklace that removed what made me special which led to the creation of the tattoo on my shoulder. Writing a quick letter my mother grabbed both me, and the necklace then my mother went into the world where she banned Guinevere. Guinevere didn't know about giving me up for she was too busy living her own life. Then my mother left me at the doorsteps of Mrs. Maries place and sold the necklace to a jewel shop to where she tricked the jewel man not to sell the necklace to just anyone. The jewel seller would know when the time is right who to sell the necklace too, and he eventually did selling it to Austin.

Which leads us to now. She goes on about how she would have never gave me away if it wasn't for me being in danger. She did this for my protection and only that. It may have hurt her so much she did it because she knew it was what was best. She finally finished telling me why she had to give me away and telling me about what happened to my father and I honestly don't know how I feel. I know it brings up way more questions that I have for her and instead of giving her any idea of how I felt I just asked her the next question.

"If my father is dead who is her father?"

I asked while pointing to Luna. Morgana looks over to Cassidy and nods for her to leave. This confuses me, but it isn't until Morgana starts talking to why she had to leave.

"Cassidy doesn't have a father. Two years after I gave you up the kingdom was slowly getting better, but I still was getting threats from the evil witch about how she will take my only child and I could never have another, so I thought having another child would make her leave us alone. So I went to a potion maker and asked them to give me a potion that would make me pregnant and they did. Cassidy was made through a potion in hopes of the witch leaving me alone. It didn't work for she would always threaten getting my eldest daughter that was until the witch was dead. By then you were already 16 and Cassidy 14. I was ecstatic and decided I would go get you and we could be a family, but then I ran into Guinevere. She didn't recognize me but I recognized her and it made me remember what she did and how you still weren't safe, so I decided to just wait until you came for me."

She stopped to take a sip of tea and I asked her how did she know I would come to look for her. She continue to tell me how she was the one who slowly started giving hints. With the dreams and slowly giving back what she took from me. She told me how one night she came to visit me while I was asleep with the necklace and tried to give me everything she took from me, but she couldn't give it all to me because Mrs. Marie did her daily night rounds for Jace would always try and sneak out. Morgana was only able to give me a little back which is why I have these episodes every now and then. I'm going through a transition, but since I don't have everything she took from me these will continue to happen.

"How do we get these to stop?"

"I need the necklace and finally give you back what I took."

She tells me and I look at her and nod Turning towards Austin I ask him if he could go get the necklace that was sitting on the counter in my bathroom. He nods and gets up to go get the necklace. While I sat there and waited for him Morgana tells me to ask my next question the one she knows that is on my mind. I look at her as if silently telling her to wait for Austin to get back and then we will continue. Except she doesn't seem to listen to me and continues to repeat for me to ask my next question. Her gaze is very intimidating so I ended up giving in.

"Okay fine what did you take from me?"

"Your powers."

My powers? I raise my eyebrows at her and shake my head. Questioning her about what she means saying my powers. How do I have powers? I roll my eyes at her and shake my head not bothering to listen to whatever else she wants to or is trying to tell me, but then it hits me. Thinking back to her story about how Guinevere went to a evil witch, she took out my father's heart with her bare hand, my mother banishing her to a separate world, and my mother taking a potion to make her pregnant. No there is no way that they are real. All that has to be just make believe or is it. It makes sense how when Guinevere was speaking random Latin to me before she made me pass out in pain or bleed until I die.

"No there is no way. I'm not a- they don't exist!"

"No my dear they and we do exist."

She says nodding her head at me and smiles. She looks up and sees Austin slowly walking back to us and looks at me worriedly.

"Would you like to know who and what you are Allyson?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you?"

"Yes that is what I came here for."

"Well do you want your boyfriend to know as well."

"He is not my boyfriend"

I tell her as Austin is coming closer completely oblivious of what we are talking about. She gives me a look as if she could care less what he is to me and for me to just answer the question.

"Well he is going to find out sooner or later might as well tell him now."

I finish just as Austin sits down next to me He hands the necklace over to my mother and she inspects it. Nodding her head she takes the necklace and brings it in front of me. She says a few words in Latin that I can't understand and then blows on the necklace a stream of a teal-ish color fog raised from the necklace and coming towards me. Finally the fog raises up and is sitting right in front of my eyes. Next thing I know it disappears and the necklace looses its pretty color. I look all around for the fog, but couldn't find it. I immediately ask Morgana where it is but Austin is the one who answered with inside of me. He tells me how the fog flew straight into my eyes and then asks me I didn't feel it. I just shake my head at him and then look at Morgana.

"Don't worry you will feel it soon. It will be just like one of your episodes, but the only thing that will be different is that this one will hurt a lot. It will feel as if your insides are being ripped apart and then slowly sewn back together."

"What will be happening to me? What was that fog?"

"It was your powers and your final transformation. Your powers will be reconnecting with your body."

"What do you mean by powers. What powers?"

"The ones I stole from you as a baby."

I just look at her with confusion written all over my face and her shaking her head. My aunt speaks for the first time since we started this meeting telling my mother to just tell me and stop playing with me. Morgana turns her head towards my aunt and gives her the biggest death glare I have seen in my life and then turns back towards me letting out a huge sigh.

"Just tell me I can handle it I promise."

I reassure her and she just nods. Deep inside of me I feel a slight pain emerging and I know I'm probably going to have that painful transformation as she had told me about. I try and push the feeling down to try and hear what Morgana is saying, but all I can see is her mouth moving. Its as if my hearing doesn't work. Then there is a sharp pain in my stomach and I can't help but move my arm to wrap around my stomach. I look at Morgana and see she is too busy into whatever she is saying to notice, but Austin does. I turn my head towards him and look at his lips asking me if I'm okay. I just shake my head at him and he puts his hand on my shoulder. The pain seems to subside for a little and my hearing comes back just in time to hear the last thing out of Morgana's story.

"You're a witch Allyson"

Then everything went black. She was right that everything would feel like as if it is being ripped apart from me. My limbs feel as if they are slowly pouring out of my body. My ribs feel as if they are being broken piece by piece and my heart feels as if it has been split in half. This is nothing like I have ever felt before and I don't know if I will make it out this time. I feel like giving up, like as if nothing is even worth fighting for anymore. I can't handle this! Any of this. I don't know what is in store for me and I don't want to know. I just want to give up, so I do.

As soon as I do the pain stops and I am no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead there is this bright white light and I know what that means. Going towards it means death and I will be free of all the pain. Turning away from the bright light I see a single black door with something written on it. I can't make out what is written on it and start to make my way towards it, but when I do the pain slowly starts to come back. I stop in my place and take a step back and the pain is gone. The more I head towards the light the closer I am to my death, but there is no more pain. The closer I go towards the door the pain is back, but I'm still alive.

I have to decide and quickly.

If I go towards the light I die. There is no more pain. No more shock. No more being in danger because I am a witch. I am free from everything that is bringing me pain. I don't have to deal with Guinevere or with the awkwardness that is my family. I will be free. No more Morgana, no more Cassidy, no more of my aunt, and no more putting Austin in danger.

Austin.

If I go towards the light and die this will save not only me, but him as well. He can go on with his life without being put into any more danger. He can live his life the way he wants without having the burden of me holding him back. I brought him into all of this mess, but I can bring him out with just a couple of steps.

With that in mind I take a step towards the light, but stop once again and look towards the door with a hidden message on it. What if I chose to live? What is in it for me? If I go to the door and walk through I'll come back into consciousness. I'll be back in the mess of finding out I am a witch, that I am in danger, that my whole family is in danger, and that Austin is in danger. I will have to live with the fact that I am a witch and have to try and live a normal life as if nothing happened and I'm still normal plain Ally, but that isn't the case. I will have to go through these episodes over and over again with no control over them or will I? Morgana said that the last one is my final transformation. It will be the most painful one of them all and I would have to choose.

This is my choice.

To either accept becoming a witch or to die right now.

I continue walking towards the light reaching my hand out to touch it and accept my fate of dying. Its better for everyone and its better for me. No one will be in danger and there will be no more deaths. Everyone will be free. Right before my hand touches the light I hear voices.

"What is happening?"

That is Austin's voice and it stops me dead in my tracks. I look around to see if I can see him, but he is nowhere to be found. I am about to reach for the light again when I hear both voices again.

"She is at the stage where she has to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Life or death."

Morgana knows that this is my choice and I'm making it as they speak. I look back towards the door and question my decision for a quick second, however I've made up my mind and reach towards the light again.

"She stopped moving."

"We are losing her she is choosing death."

"Stop her!"

"I can't it is all up to her."

"No there has to be a way to save her, she cant die it isn't her time."

I can hear Austin say and Morgana trying to say I'm sorry, but Austin wont let her. He begins to yell at her telling her to do something to save me. There is no point to save me now I have made up my mind. Looking at the light I see my life slowly flashing before my eyes. Memories from my childhood are playing in front of me as I speak. Then memories of events that just happened. Me finding the letter in Mrs. Marie's office and to the moment I first met Austin. Our day around the town, his gift to me on my birthday and our plane ride. The light is showing me all the good times I had and that I'm leaving behind.

Trish

Dez

Jace

Mrs. Marie

Michael

Austin

People who I care about and people who care deeply about me and I would be leaving them. I don't even realize that I'm crying until I feel a tear hit my hand. Also in my hand I feel something warm as if another hand is holding it. Looking at my hand I see nothing but my hand, but when I look towards the light I see Austin's tear stained face looking straight at me. Looking back towards my hand I realize it must be Austin holding my almost dead body's hand and then I hear his voice.

"Ally if you can hear me right now please rethink your decision. Think of all the things you have yet to experience. All you are thinking of right now is all the bad that has ever happened to you but you need to stop and think of all the good too. You may think that the decision you are making is what is best for all of us, but you don't know how wrong you are. You may think you are putting me in danger but you aren't. If anything you have brought my boring life adventure and I couldn't be more thankful, but if you die in my arms right now that will kill me. I can't handle you dying. Please come back. Please come back to me for me."

I knew if anyone could see me at that moment I was a crying mess. His words were so sweet and I could hear the pain in his voice at the thought of loosing me. I didn't know I meant so much to him and didn't realize how much he meant to me until that moment. Not only would I die for Austin, but I would go through this pain over and over again to see that adorable dimple smile on his face. To hear his soft laugh and his deep voice everyday. I would do anything for Austin, which is why I chose to live for Austin as well.

I start to walk back towards the door and with each step I feel the pain come back into my body. Every step felt like a needle stabbing into my body bringing forth a pain that I can't handle, but I'm doing this all for Austin because I can't hurt him by dying. My life may be one crazy and dangerous adventure but its one that I will survive because of him. He is my anchor and will always bring me back. I continue to go towards the door and the hidden message slowly becomes less hidden and more clear to me. The message on the door reveals why I would be coming back to life. As when the light showed what I would be leaving behind, the message on the door is showing me what I'm coming back for. I'm finally right in front of the door and the pain is so excruciating that I cant even lift my arm to grab the door handle, but I do. As I place my hand on the doorknob to my life I read the hidden message on the door and my eyes widen while my body goes numb and everything is once again dark.

The pain is gone and I slowly lift my heavy eyelids. Once my eyes are fully open I look around. The first faces I see are my mothers and Austin's and they aren't looking at me. I try to move my body, but it feels as if there is a heavy weight on top of me and I cant move. I try to speak instead, but that doesn't work as well. It is as if I have been in a dessert for years with no water and my mouth is so dry if I talk air just comes out. I cant let them know I am alive and the hurts me. My mother has just lost the daughter she just got back and her face shows exactly that as she looks off in the distance. Austin's head is down in one of his hands as the other is holding my hand. His facial expression shows that of pain and that breaks my heart, but it also gives me the strength to squeeze his hand.

His head slowly raises as he looks at me and smiles.

"You came back to me."

At the sound of Austin's voice my mother turns her head to look at me. Immediately a smile appears on her face and she leans down to kiss my forehead all while whispering thank god. She then continues to ask me how I am feeling and if I can talk. With my lack of answering she assumes that I cant and makes a blinking game out of it. Once for yes and twice for no.

"It's normal for you to feel like this it should wear off in an hour so don't worry until then I'll have Austin bring you to your room and you just rest."

She gets up and walks away not before turning towards Austin telling him not to leave my side. He tells her that he wasn't going to and then asked her what she was going to do. I was actually quite interested in that as well, so I take my eyes away from Austin and bring them towards her. She just tells us that she has to go put up a new barrier since the other one was kind of broken. Austin just nods and turns to me slowly lifting me up bridal style and starts walking towards my room. He then lays me on the bed and sits next to me.

We sit in a comfortable silence until he decides to break it.

"You know you scared me half to death. I really thought I was going to lose you for good this time. Can you promise me not to do that again."

I look at him and blink twice because honestly with my life I cant promise him that. I can promise him that I will try not to but there is no guarantee. He looks at me runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I know, I know, it's just. Ugh, I was scared and I have never been so scared then I was to see your lifeless body laying there in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it, but wait for you to make a decision hoping that it was the better one. When your mother told me we were loosing you I knew it was because you thought it would be better to leave, so we could move on but that's the thing. If I lost you I wouldn't have been able to move on."

He finishes and I move my hand to take his. Feeling my strength slowly come back to me I look at him.

"I wont leave you not anytime soon anyway."

He whispers a good and we lay there until we both fall asleep. For once it is a dreamless sleep for me and I couldn't be more happier. The last thing I would need is some haunting dream trying to tell me something that I need to figure out. I'm already dealing with enough stress and moments like this, peaceful, don't come that often and when they do they don't last long. For example, this one lasted maybe a hour. I can feel my body officially recharged and then a boom and a shake of the whole house awakened me. Immediately both Austin and I get up quickly and run into the living room where I see it is completely trashed. Cassidy is passed out next to the window and my aunt is nowhere to be found. The couches are completely flipped upside down and the chandelier is shattered all over the floor. There is blood splattered on the walls and pictures crooked and shattered. Right in the middle of all of it I see a blood red cape and immediately feel my blood boil.

"Guinevere."

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**So let me just start by saying wow...**

**Ally is a witch! **

**Her father is dead! **

**Her aunt is trying to murder her (as if we didn't know that already). **

**Her aunt killed her own brother. **

**Cassidy is made from a potion she isn't even birth related. **

**and she literally almost died! **

**What do you think was written above the door? **

**The reason she is alive...**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter Guinevere has a surprise up her sleeve! **

**Until tomorrow...**

**Only 4 more chapters left ...**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Yay we broke the 100 barrier! I know we will be able to get at least 110 before this story is over and that makes me so happy! I'm really glad you guys are taking a liking to this story and its making you sit at the edge of your seat wondering whats going to happen next. I'm so happy you guys! **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all! **

**Now onto your reviews:**

**Guest: You're pretty close...it has something to do with Austin thats for sure...Oh really I am in Jamaica Queens right now! That is awesome! Lol XOXO **

**katebemwah: For real I mean she could have handled that way better but then there would be no story lol! basically yes thats exactly what her mom did lol...in this story world there is definitely a spell/potion to make a baby...Hopefully and Austin will always be by her side to help her...Austin is just normal yea suuuuuuurrrreeee lets go with that. ;) XOXO**

**Guitargirl: Thank you so much! I love your analogy! Thank you I'm glad you like it! I did spend a lot of time planning this story! It took me almost two years to plan and write it! So I'm really glad you think its amazing! Thank you so much again! XOXO **

**r5andmusicaremyescape: Who isn't in danger in this story? Austin is fine for now anyway... Canda?! Awesome I have always wanted to visit Canada maybe one day! hey so am I...I mean who else imagines weird things such as orphaned witches and prophecies? Lol Weird people are the best! XOXO **

**Ross's Juliet: Hi! I'm glad! I was wondering where all the people who were reading it before went! I'm so glad you're still reading! ****Glad you're still enjoying it as well! XOXO **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

I spit out her name and she turns her head towards me and smiles her creepy smile. I can feel this weird but warm feeling in my hands. Looking down I see my hands glowing for the first time. This must be my new powers and I think Guinevere realizes that as well because, if possible, her smile just got bigger.

_"__Looks like mommy-dear gave back what was yours and has caught you up to speed." _

Still not knowing how to use my powers I just lift my hand and think of hurting her. She just smiles and I just want to blast that smile off her face, which is what I almost did if she didn't duck in time. Shaking her head she turns towards me.

_"__I would have done that dearie. I don't come to a challenge empty handed." _

She tells me and that's when I realize she is holding an unconscious Morgana in her left hand. I immediately put my hands down now afraid that with no control I'll hit my mother instead.

_"__What do you want?" _

_"__You have hurt someone dear to my heart and I want revenge." _

She says while looking at Austin who is looking at her with a burning rage that I'm afraid to see what he would do if he got his hands on her. I grab his hand and visibly you can see he calms down. Looking back towards Guinevere I see she is no longer looking at Austin but at our connected hands.

_"__I didn't hurt anyone, but I am not afraid of hurting you." _

_"__You don't know who you are messing with dearie, just remember that. Take this as a challenge. Two nights from now we will fight so be prepared because I will not lose." _

She says and before I can reply she disappears and I can see the orb of power that was holding on to my mom is slowly breaking. Thankfully Austin was quick and caught her before it broke completely dropping her. I make my way towards her while her eyes slowly flutter open. She takes in a deep breath and immediately sits up. I try and calm her down, but it doesn't seem to work. She keeps trying to get out of Austin's grip and is threatening to kill Guinevere for coming into her home uninvited and hurting her family. Austin is trying his hardest to hold her down but she is an all-powerful witch and is winning.

_"__Mom calm down!" _

I yell and she immediately stops and looks at me. Her eyes are wide but there is a smile on her face. Austin is looking back and forth at both of us and wonders what is going on, as do I. I ask Morgana what is wrong and she just shakes her head at me.

_"__Nothing it is just you called me mom for the first time." _

_"__I did. Well, as much as you hurt me you are my mom and seeing her have this hold over you and the fear that I may hit you with my powers instead of her scared the crap out of me." _

_"__Thank you." _

_"__For what?" _

_"__Accepting me and who you are." _

She says and I just nod at her not really knowing what to say, but thankfully Austin beats me to it.

_"__What are we going to do about this challenge?" _

_"__What challenge?" _

Morgana asks me and I tell her how Guinevere has challenged us to a battle in two nights form now. Morgana eyes go wide and she starts freaking out talking about making battle plans and how all of this is unexpected. Also how Guinevere is messing with dark magic she placed in the first place and it will come with a price. As I think of everything going on I start to feel anger towards Guinevere. This is all her fault. If it wasn't for her my family could have had a normal life. My mother would have never given me away and my father would still be alive.

Once again I feel the heat in my hands and I look down to see that they are glowing. As Morgana starts to freak out about battle plans and everything we have to do to prepare to win a fight I start to freak out about one thing. I don't know how to control this power and Guinevere knows that, because of that we will loose. That is why she was so sure that she would win, she knows I have no control and that is our weakness. Looking up I see Austin looking at me with a look asking me what is wrong.

_"__Mom we have another problem." _

_"__What is that?" _

_"__I don't have control." _

_"__That's okay we will begin your training immediately after a battle plan is made. You two today has been a long day. Go and rest and we will begin planning tomorrow and start both of your training tomorrow night. I have two days to train you both and we cant waste anytime." _

She says and immediately leaves. Austin looks at me with confusion and I just raise my shoulders. He tells me to head to bed and I ask him where he is going. He points behind him to my passed out sister and tells me that he is going to carry her to her room and come lay down next to me as soon as he is done. I nod at him and make my way to my room to get ready for bed. Once I am finished I see Austin laying down with his arm over his face.

I slowly make my way towards him and lay my head on his chest. Lifting his arm to look at me I give him a small smile to try and relive him from whatever pain is on his mind. Neither of us say anything, but he just pulls me closer. We lay in a comfortable silence until I hear him finally fall asleep. His breathing is shallow, his heart at a steady beat, and his chest raising and falling at a nice smooth pace. I snuggle up closer to him if it was even possible.

_"__We are going to be okay. I'll make sure of it." _

The next morning everyone is on their toes freaking out. Mother has told the whole kingdom what has happened and that for the next three days until the battle is over that they all stay in their homes for their own safety. They all fear for the lives of their queen and princesses, but reluctantly agree and prepare for shelter. Of course we, my mom, sister, my aunt, Austin, and I, help them out to be prepared and once everyone was safely in their home with enough to eat for the next three days we head back to the castle to plan an attack.

My mother has been stressed out and didn't even go to sleep last night while thinking about this battle plan. She planned most of it last night, but still needs help on a few things. Such as who takes what position and what their secret weapon is going to be. That is why we are all meeting up now in the dungeon to help her finish planning. Both my mom and my aunt go back and forth spitting out ideas to each other but neither of them can agree on anything. My sister and I try and figure out who could be where when it comes to the battle and actually have gotten pretty far in it. Cassidy is actually a pretty nice girl and even though I didn't like her at first because our mother kept her instead of me it wasn't like it was her fault. After spending some time with her I can see us becoming really close and it will actually be nice to have a real sister. Don't get me wrong Trish is as close as it comes to being my sister, but a blood sister would be nice.

Our plan consisted of this: Morgana would be in the outermost front since she is the most powerful one out of all of us and could probably hold back Guinevere longer than any of us could. Next in line would be Cassidy and my aunt because they are the second one in line for being the most powerful. Sure Cassidy is still young and is still learning but she still has more experience than I have and has more control than what I will be able to learn in a day or two. Also Austin refused to not be next to me so in the back is Austin and I. For not only are we the weakest but if it becomes necessary Morgana told us to run, so with us towards the back it gives us easier access.

We should Morgana our plan and she approved of it. She told us how we will be fighting in the forest that Austin and I traveled through not only because our kingdom cant handle becoming a battle ground but also because no one ever goes through that forest because it is private property owned by Morgana herself. As we look at the map of the forest and our line of attack we have everything pretty much planned the only thing we have to decided next is our secret weapon.

Morgana goes on to tell us how the secret weapon is the most powerful thing when it comes to entering a battle. Everyone has one and everyone knows the opponent has one the only thing they don't know is what it is. We sat there for hours trying to decide what could be our secret weapon. Something that Guinevere wouldn't know about or see coming. Cassidy starts telling us that Guinevere is already five steps ahead of us, based on battles from before, and that just put us in even more of a stump.

What is one thing that Guinevere wouldn't see coming. Only if Austin had powers that would be shocking for all of us, and that would definitely be something she wouldn't see coming. Then it hit me. Powers she knows I have mine, but there is no way she would think that I would learn how to control them in less than two days. If we can train me to use my powers well that could be our secret weapon. I look up to see all of them considering what could be our secret weapon that is a powerful one at that as well. They all look so helpless and this has taken over an hour, so they are all most likely tired. I try to get their attention, but none of them look my way.

_"__Me" _

I say but once again nobody hears me and now my aunt and my mother are in a heated argument whether or not bringing a dark spirit would be a good thing. I keep trying to tell them I have an idea, but none of them are listening. I can slowly feel my anger building up and also the warm tingly feeling in my hands. I try and bring it back down, but it isn't working. I don't know how to control these new powers. My breathing starts to get heavier and I can feel myself having an inner freak out. The first to notice is my mother and she slowly starts to ask me if I'm alright but I can't seem to answer. I feel two hands placed on my shoulder and someone right next to my ear.

_"__Hey, it's going to be okay remember there is nothing to fear. Just calm down Ally." _

Austin says and I can feel myself relaxing with his touch. My breathing starts to get controlled and the warmness in my hand is no longer because of my powers, but because of Austin's hand in mine. I look at our intertwined hands and then at him and smile whispering a small thank you. My attention then turns to my mom who asked me what happened. I tell her how I had an idea for a secret weapon, but no one was listening and I started to get mad. Next thing I know I was having an inner freak out. Morgana nods and then asks me what my idea was for the secret weapon.

_"__Me. I mean I just surprised you guys. Guinevere only gave us two days for a reason. She doesn't think I can be trained to control my powers and fight with them in two days, so imagine if you can teach me to control and fight she would never see that coming." _

I tell them all and they all just stare at me until my aunt speaks. She tells me that my idea could work, but we would have to know where my powers come from. I look at her with a confused face. What does she mean comes from? My mother right? She is the one who gave them to me. My aunt sees my confusion and goes on to explain what she meant.

_"__Our power is summoned to us by some kind of feeling. There is something that you feel inside of you that makes your powers come to life. To control is easy. When it comes to that feeling inside of you there is always a counter-reaction that helps you to calm down. If you can find that counter-reaction then you can control your powers. Cassidy's powers, when she was first learning, came to her when she was afraid. Fear is what made her powers activate, but her counter reaction was happiness, so when she couldn't control it we would have her think of happy thoughts and she could control it. We just need to find both of yours." _

She finishes telling me and I nod at her and was going to ask how we find that out when my mother cuts me off. She tells us how she already knows and is going to train Austin and I starting now. I try and ask what it is but she tells me that its better I find out while in battle, so then I can learn to control them when I'm out of control. I just nod at her and she tells Austin, Cassidy, and I to meet in the backyard since it would be too dangerous to learn in the forest. We all go our separate ways to put on some more comfortable clothes for fighting in and then head to the back.

When we all make our way to the backyard or training field as she calls it we await her instructions. She comes out in what would look like a riding outfit and asks us if we are ready. We all look at each other and nod. She tells us how we are going to work in pairs. I look over to Austin knowing that we will most likely be partners since we are both the weakest and cant hurt each other too much. She continues to tell us that once we get into partners we will learn basic fighting skills, most likely for Austin and so we can defend ourselves in the normal world. Then we will learn control.

She then focuses her attention all on me telling me how we will start with basic spells, then go into more challenging ones, and to finish I will learn how to command spells without saying them out loud. Just by the will of my own hand and mind. I nod at her and tell her that we are ready and I start to walk over to Austin when she stops me.

_"__No Allyson. Austin and Cassidy will be partners and you and I will be partners. Cassidy will teach Austin regular fighting techniques with a sword and his bare hands. Maybe how to use a potion or two and I will teach you how to control your powers and learn spells." _

She tells me and I just stare at her. Why would she put Austin and Cassidy together? I mean I guess I can understand why. I mean Morgana is an all-powerful witch and should probably be the one to help me learn, but I don't know why that bothers me so much to have Cassidy and Austin working together. It shouldn't but it does. I nod at Morgana and she tells Austin to go to the other side of the field and wait for Cassidy. Austin nods and makes his way over to the other side. As Cassidy starts to go over there Morgana grabs her and whispers something in her ear. She looks back at me then towards Austin and nods. I raise my eyebrow at Morgana and ask her what that was about. She tells me that she was telling her what to do and for my sake not to hurt Austin too much. I nod at her and she asks me if I'm ready.

_"__As ready as I'll ever be."_

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**They made their battle plan. **

**Guinevere said that they hurt someone dear to her? **

**Who could that be? **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter they train and get ready for battle. Also it may look very familiar to the first chapter...and Ally has an inner conflict she has to deal with as well! **

**Only 3 more chapters left!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

Morgana brings out a large brown book that you would see in all of those fairytales movies and shows and tells me that we will start with the basic spells. With a wave of her hand she makes these real looking soldiers and tells me that I will practice on them.

"I thought I was going to learn control first before we get to basic spells."

She looks at me, and nods telling me that we will work on control while learning basic spells. I just nod at her, so she goes back to looking for the perfect spell to start with. As she was doing that I look over to Cassidy and Austin and see that they are practicing sword fighting. From far away Austin looks like he is handling it pretty well and this should be easier than we thought.

"Allyson pay attention."

I cringe at my full name and she notices asking me what is wrong. I tell her how I don't like to be called by my first name that is why Austin calls me Ally. I continue to tell her how I go by middle name instead of my first name and didn't bother correcting her because she is my mom.

"Why don't you like your first name?"

"I don't know. I guess I always felt like the name Allyson was too beautiful to belong to a normal girl like me and just felt like plain o' Ally did. Also I think it was because that's what you named me and when Mrs. Marie told me that you were dead I wanted nothing to do with you. You left me and I hated you for that so I didn't want to be called something that was left from you, but since I was too young to change my name I just went with my middle name."

She just looks at me with a shocked but hurt expression on her face. She then leans forward towards me.

"Do you know why we named you Allyson?"

I shake my head at her and she goes on to tell me how it was my father's idea. Allyson means star and my father wanted our names to have something to do with the sky. His name was Solis, which in Latin means sun, and he told my mother that if they were to ever have two kids he would want one to be named Allyson and the other Cassidy. Then our family would be the Sun, the moon, and the stars. Forces that are still very unknown to the people but are very powerful. A name that has such beauty, but such power just like us. There is beauty in us being witches but there is also such power and he picked names that reflected just that.

"Allyson your name is beautiful just like you and I didn't give it to you your father did. I know how you must have felt when you were little to be left by your mom, but now you know why it must have been done."

I couldn't help but feel anger towards her when she said that. She doesn't know how I felt back then. She doesn't know what it is like to be a four-year-old girl crying for her mommy when she isn't there. To be a six year old just believing that the only reason your mommy hasn't come to get you yet is because she is dead. To be a twelve year old just accepting the fact that your mother is going to come back and get you, not because she is dead but because she doesn't want to. To be an eighteen year old finding out that your mother isn't dead and the reason she didn't come to get you is because you're in danger. She didn't know how any of it felt and she never will.

"Allyson calm down. Find your counter-reaction."

Wondering what she is talking about I look down at my hands and see that my powers are once again out of control. I hear Morgana telling me not to freak out but to find my counter-reaction but I cant. It's too hard. Everything is hitting me at once. All the times I got a migraine when I would get angry as a child and eventually just throw a tantrum until I passed out. Everything that my mother has done to me throughout my life that brought hatred and anger towards her. Every time Guinevere is in my presence. All of it started to make sense. I now know what causes my power to come to life.

"Anger."

"Yes Allyson your power activates when you are angry. Now I need you to find your counter-reaction."

I can't I don't know what it is nothing seems to calm me down. Nothing, when I was a child Mrs. Marie would try and calm me down by holding me and singing to me, but it didn't really work eventually I would just pass out. I can't figure out what would calm me down. I think back to when we were trying to make a battle plan and I was starting to lose control what calmed me down back there? I then see his adorable dimple smile and her his smooth laugh. I remember the feeling of his hand in mine, and how it felt to be in his arms. All of it was calming and I wanted it to happen again.

"Allyson what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You found your counter what was it?"

She says and I look at my hands realizing that they are no longer glowing. I just look at her and then over to Austin to see him now practicing hand on hand combat with Cassidy. I hear Morgana whisper I knew it which made me look at her and question what she means. She tells me how she knew it must have been Austin for he was the only one to calm me down when we were planning and he was the one who brought me back from dying. He is my anchor and helps me control.

She tells me that anytime I feel like I'm about to loose control to think of my anchor. To think of Austin and I should be able to calm down. Not being able to take all this in and respond I just nod at her and she immediately stands up. I look at her with confusion when she calls both Cassidy and Austin over. She tells them how I have officially learned how to control, but now I must be tested. Everyone nods and she tells the two to go back to their training while we work on a couple of basic spells. They do but not before Morgana giving Cassidy a specific look. I was about to question her on it except she turns it down and we start working on simple spells.

In front of me she lays out two orange candles and some dried what appears to be lavender. She looks at me then back down to the ingredients. She puts the two candles standing on either side of this small plate and on the small plate she crushes the dried lavender. Once finished she looks back at me and tells me to put my hands over the flames. I look at her crazy, but slowly place my hands over the flames. I don't feel much of the heat but it is still there. I look at her and ask her what this spell is.

"It is a simple happiness spell. After you cast it you should feel happier than you were."

"Okay now what do I do?"

"Repeat this phrase seven times: This spell please bless, for my happiness"

I repeat the phrase slowly seven times and after each time I say it the flame gets a little longer and comes towards my hands. After the seventh time I have said it the whole flame engulfs both of my hands and travels up my arms. The strange thing is that I don't feel any heat, but as the flame slowly come up me to embrace I can feel myself growing a little happier each time. Once the flame has reached my heart the happiness has taken over me and now I'm excited.

"That was amazing!"

"That was only the beginning"

She then goes over some other spells such as how to clear an argument and some health blessing spells, but all of them include me having to use supplies and during battle that will be hard. Now that I have perfected those she starts with ones that I have to use my mind. We go with a couple of knocking out spells and basic attacks. We then move on to this pain inflicting spell and I had some trouble pronouncing it. While in the middle of trying to practice it again I hear a small scream and a grunt. Turning my attention towards Cassidy and Austin I see Austin on the floor and Cassidy on top of him.

Something inside me burned to see them that close, but I started to push it down. That is until I see her starting to lean down getting closer to his face and he is doing nothing to push her off. Does he want her to kiss him? I thought that he…. no he couldn't have…no he wouldn't have. How could she do that? I mean she is my own sister. I don't know what happened next but the next thing I know I wave my arm throwing my sister off of Austin. Going over to her all I could think of is inflicting some kind of pain on her that she has brought on to me. She brought me emotional pain and now I'm going to bring her physical pain.

"Ah Sha Lana"

Immediately I hear her scream out of pain and for a split second I enjoyed that cry of pain. I can hear my mom yelling at me to calm down and think of my anchor, but every time I think of Austin I think of my sister's lips almost touching his and it doesn't work, just makes me even angrier. I continue to make an advance on my sister raising my hand I think of what I want done to her and is about to cast it when I hear my name being called.

"Ally! Stop!"

My head whips over to Austin and I can see the fear in his eyes and that fear for once is towards me.

"She almost killed you."

"But she didn't. We were practicing for the battle she caught me off guard, but I'm okay now. Can't say the same for her."

I then look over to my sister and she is trying to catch her breath while kneeling on the floor with my mother right over her comforting her.

"But she almost kissed you and you almost kissed back."

I whisper. No one hears me and continues to try and calm me down. I can hear everyone yelling at me to calm down and it is just working me up even more. The anger inside of me is flowing to an all time rage and I cant control it. I keep trying to control myself, but I can't. I reach my arm out and realize that my sister isn't my target anymore.

Austin is.

He looks at me with his eyes wide and his hands in front of him begging me to calm down. I shake my head and continue to whisper that he almost kissed her back. I try to figure out why that is making me act the way I am, but deep down inside I know why. I think back to when I almost died and what the door said. The door that represented what I was living for. The one word that continues to haunt me, yet I cant admit it not yet. Looking at the fear in Austin's eyes I know that he doesn't and that hurts me even more, yet I can't bring my hand down. I know I don't want to hurt him, but something inside of me does. The same way he hurt me.

"Ally this isn't you. Don't do this."

He tells me and I look at him in shock. He still tries to convince me that I have control and that I don't have to do this. I know that, but something inside of me wants to. I look over to him and shake my head.

"Ally trust me this isn't you. You have control. This is not you."

"But that's the thing Austin."

As I realize the truth behind his statement I am finally able to lower my hand. Looking at it with certain disgust and shake my head.

"It is me."

I can feel the tears start to flow down my cheeks. I can't handle this anymore. I thought I could stay and help them, but I cant. I mean I almost just killed my sister. I look at everyone and shake my head. Whispering an 'I'm sorry' and I start to run. I take off into the forest and run as fast as I can.

Running inch by inch. The sound of leaves crunching and trees whooshing is all that can be heard except for the faint voice calling my name.

"Ally"

Run. That's all that I can hear and that's all I can do even though my chest is a burning pit of fire and my oxygen is slowly decreasing by each step. Looking forward and not behind I can see that open light of freedom however the voice is getting closer and closer.

"Ally don't run from me"

"We have to face this someday"

"You wanted to know now you do!"

"Ally!"

Until the voice can no longer be heard. Trees, trees and more trees are the only thing in my way except the little light of freedom seems to be getting farther and farther away from my grasp. No longer being able to breathe or feel my legs I look back. Instead of seeing the forest I once was in I see burning hazel. Two burning hazel eyes looking at me with such a fiery passion I collapse and for once I catch my breath.

"Ally you can no longer run from me"

"Get away from me"

"Ally stop it!"

"I mean it get away from me!"

"Ally there is no time for your threats you need to get up"

"What?"

"Get up"

"No"

"Ally get up!"

"No"

"Get up!"

"Ally please why are you running?"

Opening my eyes I see Austin looking at me with such concern and wonder and then I realize that this feels a lot like déjà vu. This is just like my dream except now I finally know how this goes. Its not going to end in my death and the owner of the hazel eyes isn't evil. I look at Austin and cant help, but cry. Austin immediately brings me into his embrace and just whispers soothing words to me. He keeps telling me how everything is going to be alright and we are going to be okay, and I want so hard to believe him, but I know that is not the case.

"Ally why are you running?"

Austin asks me quietly and I just sigh trying to catch my breath. Since I haven't answered yet he goes on to ask if it was because of him, or what happened in the yard and I just shake my head.

"No it's because of me. I just can't do this anymore. I mean what happened out there was a big part. I almost lost it and killed my sister."

"But you didn't."

"But I almost did and even my anchor didn't work when I tried thinking about it."

"What is your anchor?"

He asks me and I look down at my hands refusing to look at him. He brings his fingers under my chin and lifts my head to have me look at him. He asks me the question again all while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You. My anchor is you and I tried to hurt you as well."

I tell him and he looks shocked.

"If I'm your anchor what causes your powers to come to life as Morgana put it."

"Anger. Whenever I feel any slight anger my powers come to life."

"Then how do I counter-act that?"

"I don't know honestly you just do."

I tell him and he nods helping me up. Asking me if I'm ready to go back. I nod at him and we start to walk back to the house. Its silent at first, but I know Austin is dying to ask me something. I can just see the wheels in his head turning and wanting to just spit out whatever comes to mind. I call his name and he looks at me asking me what I need. I tell him to clear his head and ask me whatever he is dying to ask me.

"Okay. I just don't understand. What made you angry back there to where, if I'm your anchor, I couldn't help you."

"Honestly you made me angry. Well not really you just what happened between you and Cassidy. I guess since you were what I was angry about it was harder to use you as an anchor."

"What made you come back?"

"The idea of hurting you and when you told me that whoever was standing there wasn't me when in reality it was. It was just a different part that I never explored and honestly that disgusted me."

Its silent while we continue walking and I start to think about what made me mad. The fact that they were about to kiss set me off. I know why I was mad, but I wasn't going to tell him that because not only is that admitting it to him it's admitting it to myself as well and I'm not ready for that. Honestly that would just be a distraction to everything that is going on now and I need to focus more than ever.

I didn't realize how far I ran until we walk back and I start to see the house. However, when we get close to the house Austin just stops walking. I stop as well and turn towards him asking him why he stopped. He doesn't say anything. Instead he starts to smirk at me and crosses his arms across his chest. I look at him confused, but then it hit me. He knows why it angered me. I just put both my hands up and shake my head.

"Don't just don't even think about."

"You were jealous!"

He says to me and I just continue to walk away back towards the house. For the little distance we had left Austin tries his hardest to get me to admit that I was jealous, but I just don't say anything. When we get back through the door I am immediately attacked with a hug from my mom asking me if I'm okay.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No it was my fault. I told Cassidy to do that for your test I just didn't think it would get you that mad. But I guess I underestimated how much you lo"

"I get it, but why that as my test?"

"Because there will be points, especially in your case since your anchor is an actual instead of an emotion, where your anchor will be the reason you're powers activate and you have to learn how to control your powers even then and you did."

"But I hurt Cassidy."

"At a small cost. She has been hit harder."

"I almost hurt Austin."

"Yea but the idea of hurting him stopped you. No matter how mad you are at your anchor, or Austin in this case, the idea of hurting him hurts you more than whatever you're angry about. You were able to control it even without your anchor."

She tells me and I just shake my head bringing my hands up to my head in order to stop the migraine that is coming. I tell her how this is all too much right now and she nods telling me to go rest anyway we have a big battle tomorrow. I just nod not being able to answer since I don't even want to think about it right now and make my way to my room.

Once I get there I lay down on my bed with my face in the pillows. I couldn't help, but scream into the pillow to let out my frustrations. When that didn't work I just decided to cry. Why did all of this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be chosen for this? Why couldn't it have been anyone else in the world? Why couldn't I have been a normal girl who is just living a normal teenage life, who happened to run into Austin at a coffee shop and happen to just become friends? But instead I'm here lying on this bed crying and getting ready to fight a battle of an all-powerful witch.

There is a small knock on the door and Austin pops his head in asking I he can come in. I nod my head motioning that it is okay for him to come. He slowly makes his way to the bed and when he sees me he immediately asks what is wrong. I completely forgot that I was crying and just shook my head.

"Nothing I guess I was just really frustrated and started to crying."

"Oh okay. You know there is nothing to worry about right. We will be okay."

"I really hope so."

I tell him and he comes closer bringing me closer as well. We both just lay there in each other's embrace and I watch as Austin slowly starts to fall asleep. I continue to think about the word on the door in my near death experience as I play with his hair. I was able to come back to life because of this boy in my arms, but it wasn't just him. Before I went numb and passed out I saw the message on the door, but it wasn't really a message just a word. The word I don't want to admit is the reason for today's anger, but I know it is. The reason I was able to come back was because of Austin's voice and the reason behind that is because I love him.

The word on the door was love.

He is my anchor because the love I have for him conquers any angry thought I have towards anyone. The reason I got so upset at both my sister and Austin is because I was jealous of how close they were. I love the boy in my arms so much that I am willing to do everything in my power to make sure he is safe, even if that means dying for him. He is why I am living right now and he will be the only reason I stay alive. If anything happens to him I don't know what I will do, but I don't think about that. Instead I think about his words of how we are going to be okay and immediately fall asleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Ally learned control**

**She also lost ****control **

**She almost killed her sister**

**She almost hurt Austin**

**she was jealous **

**Her dream finally came true but it wasn't what she thought it was **

**Austin was indeed the owner of the hazel eyes. **

**Ally has finally admitted she is in love with Austin. **

**Finally! **

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter is the battle.**

**Until tomorrow...**

**Only 2 more chapters left ...**

**Tomorrow is it! **

**Once I post the two chapters tomorrow this story is officially over...**

**Wow...that was the fastest I think I have ever posted and finished a story that was actually pretty popular. **

**Any who...**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi!**

**Well it is almost over. This is the last time I will be posting for The Hidden Truth. It was fun! I love you guys! I'm going to update earlier than I planned because I have a terrible headache and an early flight tomorrow morning. **

**Lol thank you guys again for keeping me inspired to keep writing you guys are amazing and continue to surprise me! **

**Love you all so so so so much! **

**Now onto your reviews:**

**Guest: Of course I don't think I'll stop writing Austin and Ally fan fiction until it dies out and no one reads it anymore, but at the same time I am writing my own stories and going to hopefully one day get one of my books published so people all around the world can read them! Though since I will be spending a lot of time writing my own books I may make copies of them and make them Austin and Ally stories so that you guys can read them as well...we will see where life takes us! Thanks for all your reviews! XOXO **

**katebemwah: I know right? Lol yea same...I'm pretty sure Austin has known about how he feels towards Ally since the beginning, but needed the right time to tell her...Yay I'm glad! I am going to miss it too, but I have an announcement on the final chapter in the final Authors note that might make up for it. Thank you for all your reviews! XOXO**

**Ross's Juliet:I'm glad! Of course he probably does I mean who wouldn't love adorable witch Ally! They will I promise. I'm not completely killing anybody off yet anyway...Thank you for all your reviews! **** XOXO **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! **

**You guys are amazing and I will continue to keep telling you! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

I woke up this morning anxious. Today is the day of the fight and I'm trying my best to stay calm. Austin has been by my side all day keeping me calm. Right now we are all standing in the living room discussing how all of this is going to go down. Right now my mom and my aunt are going over the battle plan once more making sure each of us know our part. I'm supposed to show Guinevere that I'm still scared to use my powers and that I can't control it, so I can be our secret weapon. For most of the battle I will not fight which will make her try and come after me then I will use my powers on her and hopefully defeat her.

We all continue to just sit around and talk while we wait for the battle. Austin takes my arm and tells me to follow him. He takes me to the garden area in the town where it is dead silent. Everyone is following orders of staying inside and not coming out until we tell them it is all okay except one. There is this little girl crying behind a small bush. Austin and I look at each other and then head over to the little girl. He kneels down to her height and begins talking to her. She tells him how her puppy had run out and she just went to find him and now she can't find her home or her puppy. She then begins to cry harder while Austin tries to comfort her. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. He then stands up and walks over to me I ask him what he told her and he just said that he was going to come talk to me and for her not to move.

He tells me I should try and comfort her. I look at him and ask him how if he cant do it how could I? He looks at me telling me that I lived in an orphanage and would take care of Michael, so how would I cheer him up. I started to think about them and how I haven't talked or thought about any one of them in months. They are my family and I haven't talked to them in a while and I might die today. Shaking the thought out of my head, yet making a mental note to call them, I head over to the little girl.

"What is your name sweetheart?"

"Malia"

"Well Malia I'm Ally and I'm going to help you get home. Can you tell me where you live?"

She gives me an idea of where and I nod at her thinking back to the small transportation spell my mom taught me. I tell her how if she closes her eyes hard enough and picture her home that she will be there in 20 seconds. She nods her head and closes her eyes. I tell her that I will find her puppy and deliver it to her as soon as I find him. She opens her eyes and hugs me telling me thank you and then goes back to closing her eyes. I tell her to start counting and she does.

"Disapparation"

I whisper while placing my hands on the little girl. I picture her description of the house and repeat the spell once more. Next thing I know the little girl is no longer in front of us. I make my way to stand and Austin walks over to me smiling. He goes on to tell me how I would make an amazing mother one day and I couldn't help but blush at that statement, but then I frown. Austin looks at me confused on why all of a sudden I'm frowning. I tell him that I will only make a good mother if I survive this fight tonight. He immediately shakes his head and walks closer to me putting both of his hands on my cheeks. He makes me look into his eyes and slightly brush his thumbs on my cheeks.

"Listen to me. You will survive tonight. You are one of the strongest people I know. Not only that you have come back from the dead."

"That was because of you. I heard your voice so I came back to you."

"Well then listen here. You will survive tonight because I will do everything in my power to make sure of it. I will not let anything happen to you. If they want you they are going to have to go through me okay. There is nothing you need to worry about."

I just nod knowing that there is no point in arguing with him because I know I will loose eventually. Even though I know that deep inside its me who wont let anything happen to him for if he dies so do I. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he makes it out alive even if it's over my dead body. Nothing will hurt him while I'm alive and that's a promise. I let out a sigh and he asks me what is wrong again. I tell him nothing, nothing at all. He nods at me and tells me to stay right there. I give him a questioning look but tell him okay.

He disappears for a couple minutes, but comes back with something behind his back. I ask him what he got and he shows me raising it right in front of my eyes. In front of me stands a gorgeous deep blue rose. Its stem is a contrasting green and it is one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. He tells me to take it and I nod reaching my hand up to grab it. I then bring it up to my nose and smell it. It smells sweet and full of life and I thank him telling him its beautiful.

"Its not the only thing that's beautiful out here."

He says and I look up to see him staring at me intensely and I can't look away. Its as if his gaze has me trapped in place and has me paralyzed to where I can't move. His left hand raises and brushes back any loose hair that has fallen and then leaves his hand at the back of my head. His right hand makes its way under my chin and he slightly lifts my head.

"Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"Don't move."

Instead of answering I just stood there while he starts to lean forward. At first I just stand still not really letting it sink in that this is about to happen. He is leaning forward to kiss me in the gardens. This is something out of a cliché. I start to meet him half way, but as soon as we get close and our lips are centimeters apart my phone rings and I jump dropping the rose. I look at him and apologize right away while answering the phone.

"Hello?"

As soon as the person speaks I realize that it is Trish. I tell her that she has perfect timing. She asks me what I meant by that and I just tell her that I was just thinking about her and was going to call her. She believed it and starts talking about how they all miss me and wanted to talk about my college adventure. I tell her how we have visited all these amazing colleges and how I don't know which one I'll choose. Everyone who is on the phone tells me not to choose and to come back home and I just laugh telling the mall how I miss them and love them and will be coming home to see them soon.

As I tell them that I choke up because I don't know if that is for sure and if I'm actually going to be able to hear their voices or see their faces again. They all don't seem to notice my choke up and tell me that they will call again soon since Trish really wants to talk to me. I tell them once again that I love them and soon its just Trish. I can hear her shuffling and getting somewhere to where we can be private and then she just starts asking me questions. I answer them all with mostly yes's and she asks me how my mother is. I tell her everything besides the fact that I'm a witch, but I do tell her that I'm royalty, and now she better listen to me. She just laughs at me and I director my attention to Austin who is standing there looking at the rose then at the sky. I look up as well and see that it's starting to become nightfall. I tell Trish that I have to go and do some family bonding, but I will hopefully call her tomorrow. She starts going on about something that she wants to tell me the next time we talk.

"Hey Trish?"

"Yes"

"I love you. You're my best friend and I miss you."

"I love and miss you too! Man you make it sound like you're dying."

She says and I just awkwardly laugh and tell her I'll talk to her later. We hang up and I walk over to Austin apologizing once more. He just shakes his head at me and tells me it's a good thing they called since we don't know how this will end. He tries to give me back the rose but I shake my head at him. He looks at me with slight confusion and slight hurt and I shake my head at him shaking any bad thought out of his head. I grab the hand that isn't holding the flower and place my other hand on top of the one that is.

"I want you to give this rose to me after we win this fight and only then, because if something were to happen to either of us this rose will represent what we were fighting for and will stay in the castle until it wilts to death."

He slightly nods at me and takes my hand as we walk back towards the house. Only if he knew what I meant by it represents what we are fighting for. Each rose has a meaning and each color of a rose has a meaning. The blue rose is not only one of my favorite, but the meaning behind it is beautiful as well. It is the symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it, however a blue rose is very rare and most of the time artificial which in the end can convey that this love is either very rare or very artificial. I'm willing to fight even though I don't know whether this love is real and rare or artificial and misconceiving.

We continue to walk towards the house talking about what we think will happen in tonight's battle. The suspense is killing me and honestly I just want to get it over with. We walk in the door where I see everyone dressed and ready to fight. Morgana asks where we have been and we tell her in the garden where a little girl was lost. She nods telling us to go get ready since it is almost time. We follow her orders and go to get ready. I put on some black leather pants, a long sleeved deep blue shirt, and some black combat boots. I throw my hair into a high ponytail and place a headband to secure it. I walk out of the room and to the living room where I see everyone once again going over the final battle plan. My sister looks almost just like me except her shirt is a deep red. My aunt is wearing all black and her hair is in a bun, while my mother is in a black pants suit with some weird cape thing over it. She has this black like crown on and her hair is in a high ponytail like mine. Austin is wearing a camo green long sleeved shirt and some black jeans with combat boots. His hair is sleeked back in place. I make my way over to everyone and listen in to what they are saying.

After a couple of minutes into talking there is this loud bang and the whole house shakes. We all stand our ground and wait for my mother to say something. Once she regains her balance she looks over to us and nods.

"Its time."

We make our way over to the battleground and immediately see Guinevere standing there with four other people. She is looking at us with a smug look on her face as if she has already won even though the fight hasn't begun. We all walk over to our position and now its just as if it's a stare off because no one has said anything. I can feel Guinevere's gaze on me, so I look up.

"My my dearie, you don't look well enough to fight. Did you get any training done? Do you even know how to control yourself?"

She taunts me and I can feel the anger in side of me start to grow and I can feel the heat in my hands start to turn on. I look down at my hands as if I'm scared of what's going on and look over to Austin who stands in front of me.

"Oh your little boyfriend is going to protect you."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure and what happened in the garden was nothing."

She says and my eyes widen. Everyone turns their head towards us and I look at Guinevere with shock and confusion on my face and she just laughs. She starts to walk forward and everybody gets in battle position.

"Allyson you really think I wouldn't have kept an eye on you? I just wanted you to think your plan was going to work, but honestly sweetie I'm already three steps ahead of you."

She says as she waves her arm and everyone but Austin, me, and her drop down. I go to run over to my mom and I see that she is still breathing she is just knocked out. I look over to Guinevere who has Austin in her hands. She looks over to me and smiles while walking towards me dragging Austin with her.

"Dearie, I want this to be a fair fight. You guys planning a surprise attack against me isn't fair at all now is it?"

"What about you? I know for a fact you have a surprise attack."

"Surprise dearie! Did you really think I would know all of this? This is my surprise attack and that is all. Now I want a fair fight. I will bring everyone back and we will fight. No surprises you understand."

She tells me and I nod looking at her with anger. She brings everyone out of their knocked out state and goes back to her side. My mother looks at me asking what we should do since she knows our plan. I look at everyone who is fighting for Guinevere and see that they are all made of magic. The only person who is real over there is Guinevere and that is our advantage. I look over to my family and Austin and tell them what we are to do.

"We fight. Pick a person and fight."

I say as I bring a glowing fireball in my hand and turn towards our opponents looking straight at Guinevere. She is smiling her creepy smile once again and tells us how this is what she has been waiting for since her brothers death. At that my mother immediately sends a fireball her way and hits her on the shoulder burning her red cape. Guinevere shakes her head and black sand comes out from both her hands and towards my mother. That is when everyone attacks. We all fight one by one except I realize something. Guinevere is nowhere in sight and no one has come after me. I see my sister having a little trouble with her battle so I try and go to help her. When I try to move though I'm paralyzed from the neck down. I can't move and I can't go to help them. I look back over to my sister and see that she has been knocked out.

"Poor Allyson you can't move can you?"

"What did you do?"

"Just a little paralyzing spell its only temporary."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to watch everyone you care about die, starting with your sister."

Guinevere tells me and I see the guy hovering over me sister with a blade ready to slide it through and there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless, but also felt so much anger towards Guinevere right now that not only did my hands start to glow I started to glow. I hear Guinevere beside me gasp at what is going on. What is going on? I have never felt so much power before and I don't know how to control it. I look over to Austin and try and use my anchor, but it only adds to the flame when I see the guy he is fighting knock him out.

Each of them fall one by one. My sister, Austin, my aunt, and lastly my mom all of them knocked out cold on the floor and one of Guinevere's men hovering over each of them. Their blade ready to strike them. I look to see that they are waiting for Guinevere's say to strike them. I try and move but nothing it is as if I am glued to this spot.

"How does it feel? To be helpless? To know that there is nothing you can do to save them?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sure your mother has told you about your father. This is exactly how I felt when I could do nothing to save him."

"Save him? You were the one who ripped out his heart and killed him!"

"I know but it was either him or my own and just like your mother I had to give my kids the best life they deserved. Everything I did was for the good of them. I didn't want to kill your father and I don't want to kill your family, but oh do I want to kill you."

She says as she waves her arm around getting rid of the guys fighting for her, waking everyone up, and releasing the paralyzing spell on me. I try and run as soon as I feel the spell were-off, but she grabs my neck before I could. My lungs feel like they are being sucked dry and the air is becoming limited. I try and gasp, but it is no use there is no air coming in. Then the pain starts to travel and it feel as if someone has brought a knife into my stomach and is slowing twisting it just to bring me pain. I let out a scream and everyone is on their feet with my mom ready to strike. Guinevere tells them that they should rethink what they are doing because every shot could very well hit me. I look at all of them with fear in my eyes and they all look at me with the same look. This isn't how it's supposed to end.

"I tried so hard to be patient, I tried so hard to wait for this prophecy, but no more. They always said you want something done you got to do it yourself."

She says as she tightens her grip around my neck. Everyone tries to run towards me, but no one can move. She has cast the same spell on them as she did me earlier. I look at everyone, who doesn't know what to do, and mouth that I'm sorry. I can see that they are all crying or on the verge of crying and I can tell that my mom is trying hard to think of a counter spell. Guinevere continues talking about how the prophecy should have been started already that everything is going wrong and how she can't take this anymore. Her grip tightens and I start to loose consciousness.

"Let her go."

I feel as if I even try and speak I will die on the spot, so instead I just plead with my eyes.

"Pathetic little girl, your power maybe growing, but you are still very weak. Just be sure to watch your back because next time I won't be so nice."

She says and let's go of my face. I feel all the air that I was trying to save rush back to me, and the pain of the knife now being sooth back to health. Looking at her I was about to ask her who she was until I heard my name being called. Turning towards the sound I see Austin standing there looking at me with that same look of concern on his face. The blonde lady follows my gaze and slightly snickers.

"How stupid could you be little girl. Showing me your weakness. Giving your heart to this boy is not only your greatest weakness, but will also be your downfall."

She says and flicks her wrist sending Austin flying to the tree behind him. I scream out his name but it is as if he cannot hear me. Guinevere has now made her way over to Austin grabbing him by the neck. Austin looks over to me with a plea in his eyes, but there is nothing I could do. I was frozen in my spot.

"Such a shame too, he was a pretty one. Maybe I'll break you by breaking him."

She says while squeezing his neck tighter. I scream his name again, and this time I run towards him. Except after my first step I feel myself being flung across the room. Hitting my head against a tree I can feel a fresh cut forming on my forehead. Looking up I meet with Austin's gaze and he gives me a small smile and whispers that it's going to be okay. I shake my head at him slowly trying to catch my breath trying to tell Guinevere to let him go. I can feel her piercing gaze on me and I look up to meet that gaze. Her hand turns towards me and I know she is about to say a spell to either kill me or knock me out.

"Phesmatos superous em animi"

She says and I could feel a sharp pain inside of me. It's happening again. I could feel it near my heart and in my head. I start to grip my head trying to make the pain go way but it doesn't work. I could see the blood trickling from my nose down to the floor. This time I know that she wont stop it and that I'm going to die by bleeding to death just like she said. The blood pouring out of my nose was like a never-ending waterfall and I could slowly feel my body go numb. I knew how to make this pain end by just giving up and I was just about ready to. The darkness is once again closing in on me and there is no escaping this time.

"Ally no! Stay with me."

"Shut-up boy!"

"You're killing her! Let go of me!"

"You're going to have to do more than that to make me let go of you."

"I said let go."

I barely hear Austin's voice, but I stay awake long enough to hear what is happening. Guinevere starts laughing and asking him what he is going to do about it. I can hear Austin's voice, but can't make out what he said. I don't know what is going on at the moment because everything is slowly fading to black. The last thing I see is a glowing Austin and his piercing hazel eyes now a deep red. I try and call his name, which was a bad choice because all the pain came crashing down and I took my last breath. The next thing I know is there is a gust of wind and a loud bang and I'm surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Blue Roses are my favorite flower they just look so beautiful...the meaning of the blue rose is made up by me...if you google it I think what comes up is that it means of Royal blood or something like that which also ties in with my story perfectly, but the meaning that Ally says I created to help fit with the moment of the story and their relationship...**

**Any way**

**What do you think about the battle...I kind of made it pretty short...**

**Also What about Austins eyes...you guys started to believe Austin was normal but man oh man **

**There is a reason Austin and Ally met...it wasn't just because of Austin's past but much more than that( ooops I said too much) **

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Next chapter is the final chapter and they have a ball.**

**Austin and Ally finally admit something. **

**Also Morgana has a few tricks up her sleeve. **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! **

**You guys this is it...the last chapter...the last update of forever...The Hidden Truth is over...**

**What are we going to do? **

**And no I'm not writing an epilogue...but you might want to read ****all of the final authors note at the end of the story **

**Well you guys there isn't much more to say than I love you guys! **

**you are the best! **

**I thank you for all of your support throughout this book series and I hope you will continue to support me throughout what else I come up with! **

**There is a story called How To Pick up Girls that I will be writing and updating soon (hopefully end of this month or by the end of next month) **

**Thank you for sticking to the end! **

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter...**

**There are sweet moments in here...**

**I suggest you pull up youtube before you start reading and listen to **

**So Cold by Ben Cocks**

**and then when they start dancing together**

**Skin and Bones by Beth Crowley **

** trust me it will make everything more magical...**

**Here is the final chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

There is silence nothing more and nothing less. It's not like how it was before where I was able to choose between life and death. Maybe this is death, nothing but silence. I can no longer feel any more pain, actually I can no longer feel anything. My breathing is stilled and I slowly start to open my eyes. There is nothing surrounding me. Everything is pitch black around me. I try and move around to feel where I am. I know that I am lying on my back based on the position of my hands. Moving my right hand out away from me, I feel something soft like the silk sheets on my bed. Moving my left hand up towards me, I feel nothing but my bare skin. Bringing both hands to my face I can feel the dry blood from where I was bleeding: my nose, my mouth, my ears, and even some near my eyes.

I try to sit up, but it feels as if there is this barrier holding me down. It's still completely pitch black and I'm laying here helpless. I slowly start to feel everything around me as if everything, all my senses, are coming back to me. The barrier that's holding me down are two hands. I move my left hand from my face and touch the two hands holding me down. I hear a small gasp and a she is alive and now I'm starting to believe it. I try and fight to get everyone of my senses back. I continue with my hearing and try to hear everything that's going on in the room around me, but I hear nothing. Moving on to my smell I try to smell the air around me as if I'm a wolf trying to catch a scent.

Taking in a small whiff of air I smell fresh linen and blood. The horrible stench of blood and death are surrounding me. I try and take a breath of air, but I feel as if I'm constricted and my lungs wont let me take any air in or let any air out. I can hear someone yell that I'm trying to breathe and the next thing I know I feel something on my lips blowing air inside. This is helping only by a smudge and I can slowly feel my lungs starting to work. However, the more air they try and put in the more blood pours out of my nose. The waterfall, that is the blood running from my nose, continues and I feel the pain start to reenter my body.

At first I couldn't feel anything, but now I feel it all. That pain from the spell Guinevere has done on me comes back and I can feel it in my head, but only my head. There is a sharp pain in my side, as if the knife has come back, so I bring my right hand to feel it. There is a cut going up my side to right under my chest and it feels as if it has been reopened from its stitching and is bleeding all over again. The pain is worse this time, but I can't scream. No matter how hard I try I cannot scream. The pain is excruciating. Sweat drips down my body mixing with the blood that flows next to it. Air is being pumped into my body as if it is my only life source. Everything I couldn't feel has come to an attack on my body.

Pain, pain, and more pain that is all that is on my mind. I didn't even notice the bright shining light that is coming out from every cut on my body. As the light gets brighter the pain gets stronger and I cant take it anymore. Both my hands find their way to grip whatever smooth item I'm laying on, my eyes shut tight, I take a deep breath, for the first time, and let out the loudest scream in my life.

I sit up as quickly as possible and open my eyes. I see that I am in my room and not some dark place. In front of me is my vanity where I see my eyes are glowing and all the dry blood on my face. Through the mirror I can see my mother and Austin behind me just watching me as if scared of what I might do. I slowly turn my head towards them and ask what happened. They look at each other and my mother nods turning her gaze towards me, however my gaze goes towards Austin. His eyes they are a lot brighter than usual and he has a certain glow to him. Something has changed and since neither of them has said anything yet I ask my question again.

My mother sighs and starts telling me how I almost died in their arms right now and I should get some rest they will tell me about it later. Shaking my head I tell them to tell me now. My mom sighs and starts from after right before I passed out. The moment I used my last breath to call Austin's name I passed out and Austin lost it. Austin started to glow and a flashing light came out of him and hit Guinevere knocking her unconscious. Austin immediately ran over to me and lifted me up. My mother says as soon as he picked me up Austin's powers started to mix with mine and started to heal me. They quickly brought me back here and laid me down on my bed and waited for me to wake up. Apparently my mom went back to get Guinevere and put her in jail, but she was missing. I have been out for a total of three days. Throughout those three days mother has been working with Austin to learn control over his powers.

I look over to Austin and he is looking right at me. I remember before passing out his eyes were a deep red color not their usual hazel. I move closer to Austin and place my hands on his cheeks. He sighs and leans his face into my hands for comfort.

"So you're a witch now too? How is that possible?"

"Technical term is warlock and we are trying to figure that out."

My mother answers for Austin telling me that he is still a little shaken up and weak from what happened and hasn't spoke at all. I nod at her asking her if she could give Austin and I a minute. She tells me that we should also rest for the town wants to throw a ball for defeating Guinevere once and for all. Even though I don't think this is the last of Guinevere I nod and tell my mom we will be well rested and ready before the ball starts. She nods and makes her way out of the room leaving Austin and I alone. Turning my attention away from the door and towards Austin I see his eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow. He is weaker than I thought. Helping him to lay down I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom.

Cleaning off the dry blood stains on my face I throw my hair in a messy bun and change out of my ripped and blood stained fighting clothes, change into something simple, and make my way back to the room where I see Austin hasn't moved. Going over to my dresser I grab the small spell book my mom gave me to practice and sit next to Austin. If his and my powers mixed together to help me heal from the spell, then maybe I took some of his powers. Maybe I can transfer some of my powers back over to him and make him not weak anymore.

Flipping through many pages of the book I finally find a spell that could work. I prepare Austin for the spell, by taking off his shirt and lying him down, and sit on him with both legs on either side of him. While straddling him I place both hands on his chest and chant this over and over again.

"may you be victorious in your fight,

may you summon terrible creatures of the night,

may you have all my power

may it bloom in you like a flower, so mote it"

I continue to say that phrase until I feel my power surge from my chest down my arms and into Austin's chest through my hands. I see a flower design form around my hands and then disappear into Austin's chest. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. He looks at me and the position we are in and raises and eyebrow. Shaking my head I start to get off of him, except he sits up and holds me in place.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now, but I'm more concerned for you. You almost died today."

He tells me and shrug my shoulders.

"I almost die everyday. It's the life of a witch and you better get used to it for what I've heard happen. Did you even know?"

"No I thought I was normal, but I guess I'm supernatural as well."

"Maybe it has something to do with your birth parents like me."

"There is a reason we came together. Maybe this is it."

"Maybe. Now get some rest my mother says we have a ball we have to attend in a couple hours."

I tell him and he nods removing me from his lap and laying down. I lay down next to him and start to fall asleep until Austin asks me what am I going to do now. I lay on my side putting my head on my hand to look at him. I tell him how I really don't know what I plan to do next. I would like to go back to the orphanage and see everyone again, but I know my life is now here with my family. Plus going back could put everyone I love over there in danger. I then ask him what he is planning to do after all of this. He surprises me by telling me that he is going to stay here and train. His parents back home don't care about him and he needs to learn about himself and my mother has offered to help him. Nodding my head at him I lay back down and tell him that I will stay with him if he wants me too, but we would have to visit the orphanage once we know for sure we are safe. He tells me how he loves that plan and that we should get some sleep. Smiling at his answer I close my eyes and transfer into dream world.

Waking up a couple hours later due to a knock on the door from my sister. She tells me that we should start getting ready for the ball is in two hours. Thanking her for letting us know I wake up a sleeping Austin next to me and tell him that we have to get ready. He nods and tells me he will see me in an hour so he can escort me to the ball. Nodding I tell him I will see him soon and we part ways.

I go over to my bathroom and start to get ready. After taking my nice hot bath I walk over to the closet and decide on what dress I want to wear. Since it is a ball I am allowed to wear any one of the big puffy ball gowns that are in my closet. I decided to go with this purple one. It's a lavender color, the dress is a sweetheart style that has diamonds spread all throughout the dress. There are some diamonds on the breast area and some where the waist starts. It then poofs out where there are small amount of diamonds and flower designs going down the middle. The sides have a ruffle style going down to the floor and there is a small sleeve jacket to wear over it to cover my shoulders.

I immediately fall in love with it once I put it on. Throwing my hair into this half up due I add a small tiara, since my mother says its every princess's best friend, and add a simple diamond necklace to complete the look. My make up is natural with a small amount of lilac purple blush and a faint pink lip-gloss. I make my way out of the bathroom and into the room where I see Austin sitting on the bed with three ties laying on the bed. There is a deep red, a teal, and a purple one laying down and it looks as if he is debating what color to wear. I ask him what he is doing and he answers me without turning around.

"Well if I'm escorting you to the ball I wanted to match my tie color with your dress, but I didn't know what color your dress was, so I just picked your three favorite colors."

"Oh its purple."

He nods and grabs the purple one asking me if I can help him put it on. I tell him I can and start to walk towards him. He turns around to give me the tie and thank me, but he stops dead in his tracks as do I. He is wearing a simple tux with his hair brushed back, but the first couple of buttons are unbutton on his shirt. He looks really handsome and I can't help, but blush. I watch him as his eyes roam over me and end at my eyes. He smiles his dimple smile and tells me I look beautiful. Thanking him I tell him that he looks handsome.

"You do know in order to tie a tie you have to have every button buttoned up."

He sighs and lets out a small chuckle saying that he feels constricted with all the buttons buttoned. Shaking my head at him I help him to tie his tie and tell him to not think about it and just to have fun tonight. He nods at me and offers me his arm, which I gladly take. We make our way over to our ballroom where I see loads of people dancing and having fun. Looking over towards the front of the room I see my mom and my sister. My sisters dress in a pale pink V-neck ball gown with some diamonds on the V-neck and some sheer short sleeves. Her hair has a small bump in the front and cascades down in curls. My mothers dress is a deep red color ball gown. The top of it is completely sheer with a pattern of what looked to be roses and leaves traveling up from the waist to her neck and down her sleeves. Her hair is pulled back in what looks as if to be a French braid, but it ends in her long straight hair. My aunt is nowhere to be seen, but I'm sure she looks gorgeous as well.

I look over to Austin and motion that I am going to talk to my family and he nods telling me he forgot something anyway and he will catch up with me. As I walk over towards my family I get greetings from each and every one of the towns people I pass. Some even stop me for some small talk and congratulate me on the battle win. I talk to each and every one of them, thank them for coming, and tell them to enjoy themselves. Once I finally get to my family they smile and tell me that I look a lot better than earlier and that I look beautiful. I thank them and tell them that they look beautiful as well. We engage in some small talk until I notice my sister looking as if she is in a daze. I follow her gaze and see a guy standing at the back of the wall drinking while talking to his friend. I look back at my sister who, must have noticed I caught her staring, is trying to avoid my gaze.

"Why don't you go and ask him to dance."

"What are you talking about I cant do that."

"Yes you can and you will. Lets go."

I tell her and take her hand leading her to the guy leaning on the back of the wall. His friend notices and starts to nudge him to get his attention. When he sees us approaching he straightens up and coughs into his hand. He is looking straight at my sister who is looking everywhere but at him. I nudge her and tell her that she got this and to not worry. Once we arrive there him and his friend bow while my sister and I curtsey. We all stand there in silence, with no one wanting to make the first move. I look at his friend who is starting to role his eyes at his friend's behavior and nudges him once again. The guy finally asks my sister if she would like to dance and at this she giggles and nods blushing in the process of him taking her hand. They both make their way to the dance floor and start to dance.

"He has been dying to ask her to dance since he first laid eyes on her."

"Why didn't he my sister doesn't bite."

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe because we are just guards and he didn't think a princess would dance with him."

"Well you didn't hear this from me, but she is completely in to him."

"Okay I'll let him know a birdie told me."

"Deal."

"Would you like to dance?"

His friend asks me. I look around to see Austin is nowhere in sight, so I nod. We make our way to the dance floor and dance to the rest of the song. Throughout the dance I learned that he works as a guard for another kingdom, while his friend, whose name I learned to be Donovan, works as a guard in this kingdom. He has had a crush on my sister since he first met her on his first day of work, but didn't make any move to approach her unless told to do so. Shaking my head at the thought, I see the little girl from the garden standing next to the dessert table. The song ends and I excuse myself, but not without thanking him for the dance first. As I make my way to the little girl I realize that I never asked that guy his name. Oh well, I continue to make my way towards the little girl who notices me. She starts to wave excitedly making me smile. When I get to her I kneel down to her height and ask her how she is doing.

She tells me that she is doing fine and as soon as I helped her get home her puppy showed up not too long after. She thanks me for helping her and her puppy get home and gives me a hug. Her small arms try to wrap around me, but its kind of hard since my dress is really puffy and probably as big as her. She lets go of me and looks behind me. Her eyes go wide and she taps me pointing behind me. I turn my head to see Austin standing right behind me. Giving him a smile I turn my attention back to the little girl.

"Malia I have to go wish me luck okay."

"I will princess."

I start to get up when she grabs my hand motioning for me to come back close to her, which I do. As soon as I get back to her height she whispers that Austin is cute and that he should be my prince. I smile at her and whisper back that I'm hoping he is. She smiles and lets go of my hand waving by to Austin. I stand up and turn to face Austin who is smiling at what just happened. I brush my dress off and ask him where he has been. He tells me that he had to get something from his room and then kind of lost me in the crowd. I nod at him and he offers his hand out towards me.

"Would you like to dance Princess?"

"I would love to."

Taking his hands he leads me over to the dance floor and places his hand on my waist. My hand finds it way to his shoulder and we start to dance. It is silent at first, but a comfortable silence. My other hand lets go of his and wraps around his neck connecting with my other one and I lay my head on his chest. His other hand finds its way to my waist and he pulls me closer. I feel his head being placed in between my neck where I can feel his breath brush against my skin. We stay like this until the end of the song. We separate ourselves from each other and he asks me to follow him. I nod and start to follow him until I get this weird feeling.

Looking over my shoulder my eyes meets with my moms gaze. Her eyes are wide while my aunt who looks as if she didn't know we had a ball or didn't plan on coming is whispering something in her ear. My mother starts to shake her head and I see her mouth that it can't be. I make a mental note to ask her about it later as Austin starts to pull me through the crowd to our castles balcony.

We make our way to the edge where we both look over the kingdom. At night it gives off this dark and mysterious feel, yet it looks so beautiful. The dark blue-sky reigns over the towns and the only light that can be seen are those from the lanterns hanging on the outside of each buildings. We once again stand there in silence, but Austin talking soon breaks it.

"Ally. Remember what you told me in the garden."

He tells me and I stop to think about what we talked about. Nothing came up to me and I think Austin caught on to my silence as a no.

"You told me to keep the rose and to give it to you after we win because it represented what we were fighting for and will stay with us until death."

"Yes I remember now."

"What did you mean by it represents what we were fighting for."

"Well you know how each color of a rose has a different meaning right?"

"Yes."

"Well blue is the symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it, however a blue rose is very rare and most of the time artificial which in the end can convey that this love is either very rare or very artificial."

I tell him and he looks at me with understanding but at the same time confusion. He brings the rose out from behind him and looks at it. He takes my hand and places the rose in it.

"So what your saying is that you're fighting for a love that is rare, but artificial?"

"No I'm saying that I'm fighting for love that is either very rare or its artificial I just don't know which it is, but I was willing to fight even though I didn't know whether this love is real and rare or artificial and misconceiving."

"So how do you know?"

He asks as he takes my hand inside of his and brings me closer. I look up and catch his gaze, while his hand brushes any loose hair from my face. I look in his eyes and sees he is really nervous and calm at the same time. I let out a small sigh and whisper.

"I don't, I guess I just have to take it day by day and we will see where it goes."

I tell him, but he doesn't say anything. His hand makes its way under my chin where he slightly lifts my face. His eyes look into mine as if trying to tell me something his words cannot describe. His eyes flicker towards my lips for a quick second and then back to my eyes.

"I'm willing to take it day by day to push down any doubt you may have about my love for you. I love you Ally and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

He says and I let out a slight gasp as he leans forward. I start to meet him halfway, but before our lips touch I whisper.

"I love you too."

Then our lips connect. Both our eyes flutter closed as the warm feeling courses through our body. It feels as if we are connected as one. The warmth I felt when I transferred my powers to him is the same I feel now, but intensified. My arms go around his neck while his hands wrap around my waist. We kiss for what feels like forever, until we both need air so we pull away to breathe. We both open our eyes and look at each other our breaths heavy. His forehead rests on mine and we just stay like that thinking about what just happened. Reliving every moment of that, I was speechless.

"We are too late."

Austin and I pull away and turn towards the voice of my mother. There at the balcony door stands my mother, my aunt, and my sister. I look at my mother who has a concerned look on her face and I walk towards her. Letting go of Austin's hand I ask my mother what she meant by that. She looks between Austin and I and starts to shake her head. I repeat my question again expecting her to answer, but she doesn't. I can feel me starting to get angry and take another step towards her, but Austin holds me back.

"What do you mean you're too late?"

"Instead of going to the ball your aunt started to do research to figure out what happened to Austin and how he has powers. She found out why and told me everything that has to do with Austin."

"Okay what's wrong with him? What does that have to do with us?"

"You just enacted the prophecy."

The prophecy? What is the prophecy? How did we enact it? I don't understand and I know that she isn't telling me the whole story like she always does. She always keeps things for me and when I start to think she is changing she goes back and does something like this. I calm my breathing and ask her again.

"What does that have to do with us? How did we enact it?"

"Technically Austin did when he activated his powers, you guys just sealed it with a kiss."

"then what do you mean you are too late?"

"You and Austin didn't meet by accident this is fate. This was supposed to happen. We were hoping we stopped you before you admitted your feelings because then this would hurt less."

"What would hurt less?"

I ask her and she sighs. She goes on to tell us how if she had gotten here sooner she would have told one of us then this would have never happened. That she could have stopped the pain that is going to be coming with what she will have to tell us. Shaking my head I just tell her to tell us already and to stop moving around the subject. I tell her that whatever she is about to tell us we can handle it and we will find a way to get through it. She sighs and looks at me.

"You guys can't be together."

She says and my eyes widen. I just found out that he loves me and my mother is telling me that we can't be together. After all that we have been through you would think I would just deserve this one thing that makes me happy. One thing that I feel like I deserve especially after all we been through. Austin makes me happy and she is about to take that away from me.

"Give me one good reason why we can't be together?"

I ask her while on the bringe of tears and look her right in the eyes so she cant get out of this. I tell her to give me one reason other than this prophecy that we don't even know what it says yet or what it is about. Anything that will help this hurt any less. The pain I feel is nothing like any of my episodes, or any of the pain inflicted upon me because of a spell. This pain is emotional and is going to take a lot more than a spell to heal. I continue to look at my mom waiting for her answer as a warm tear slides down my face. She finally sighs and looks me right in the eyes.

"It's forbidden."

* * *

**You guys ITS OVER!**

**Ally is staying with her family and Austin! **

**Austin has powers?! How?**

**Ally and Austin finally admitted their love! **

**Oh yeah they finally kissed as well! **

**this is the longest I have ever waited for them to actually kissed, normally its before the tenth chapter, but this time its the end of the story. **

**Oh yea also their love is FORBIDDEN? **

**WAIT WHAT? **

**Lol did you see that coming!? **

**OH MY GOSH! **

**I had so much fun sharing this with story with you and I'm so glad you guys all liked this story! **

**Any way now that it is all over I want your thoughts on ALL OF IT!**

**Was it what you expected? **

**Were there ever any moments when you knew what was going to happen? **

**Or were you always surprised? **

**Let me know in the final reviews for The Hidden Truth!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

**P.S You didn't think this was the end of the story did you? **

**The Forbidden Fruit (Book 2 in The Hidden Truth series) coming soon...**

**Stay Tuned...(i've already started writing I'm excited!)**


End file.
